Believe
by BabyShinji
Summary: Colonnello finally decides to enter COMSUBIN. When he first joins he meets Aldina, a woman he can't figure out to save his life. As he trains with Lal, and gets in trouble with his roommate constantly. He must try to find a way to get Aldina to like him back. ColonnelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

Colonnello

"After killing 2 Secret Service Men, and an attempt to kill the president, you are sentence to out of country. We do not have the prison to keep you in without the possibility of you getting out. You are never allowed to come back to the United States of America. General Aldina please escort yourself out of my court room."

"May I have one last word, before I leave sir?"

"What would it be, and make it quick."

"I am and will always be a proud American and to be the best in the Army for the past few years was an honor. If there is anything I could help out with in the future, please don't be hesitant to call sir."

"Get out"

"Yes, sir."

My mother stands with my father. They were both American soldiers. I've disgraced them, and our country.

"You're father had a talk with his friend in Italy. They had agreed to let you join their military forces. Even as an American, you should be proud. Thank your father."

I looked at my father and raised my hand to my forehead and saluted him. He did the same.

"Thank you sir. I won't forget this." I said strongly.

"Get on your plane, General."

My mother shook my hand not looking at me straight in the face. My father walked us out of the court room and towards the front doors. I fixed my tie and pulled down my dress. We walked out, ignoring the flashing of cameras, yelling reporters, and opened the door to the taxi cab that would drive me to the air port. I got in and my father closed it behind me.

"To the American International Airport and make it fast." I said.

The guy nodded and drove off leaving my mother and father to deal with the reporters. I watched as my home rushed passed me. It was all I've ever known. A police car comes from the back and one in the front. The taxi driver looked calm, knowing who he was driving. People moved out of the way as we went by. Some sticking their heads out their windows, more or less others getting out of their cars. I took off my hat and ran my fingers though my hair. I sighed and the guy looked at me from his review mirror.

"Would you like some coffee before we get to the airport?"

I smiled at him but shook my head.

"No, I'll get something before I get on the plane."

"You may sleep if you like. You look exhausted." I leaned against the window.

"Thank you sir." I whispered before falling asleep.

(Line Here)

Flying in Italy wasn't as long as I thought. Apparently before I had entered the airport while I was sleeping they had injected a sleeping drug in me. Italy was amazing, and as beautiful as people say it is. The people weren't very friendly, maybe it was because I was an American.

"Hey you, are you Aldina from America." I turned around and met a woman who wore a uniform.

She had blue hair and seemed pretty pissed off. I'm guessing this was her.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"I'm Lal Mirch, you'll be staying with me." I nodded and went back to staring at her uniform.

"Are you in the military?" I asked.

She looked at me up and down and decided to ask a question back.

"Are you?"

We stared at each other intensively.

"United States Army General Aldina."

"Head of the COMSUBIN."

"You've got to be kidding me."

(Line Here)

Lal Mirch stood in front of a room. Angry and pissed off as she always is. She hated this day.

"Listen up, maggots. Started today you'll begin you're training." Lal ordered to the men and only men who were sitting in seats.

It was an 8 x 10 with 80 on each side, so 160 men in all. Staring at her, and only her. Down the middle was empty with a door at the end. Where Lal was standing across at the room from.

"You will learn several combat skills from different instructors depending on who you were signed up with. I will warn you and this will be the only one you will get. The woman around here will-."

The doors slam open and I walked in with about a pound of papers in my hands. Dog whistles and hormonal comments were being made. I ignored them and stopped in front of Lal. Who had a pissed off look (not like it ever changed) and was ready to kill.

"I told you to wait outside." She hissed at me.

"There is a problem with the paper work." I said. And dropped all the papers on the floor.

"What could possibly be the problem?" She asked.

"We've lost all the sheets with the new recruits. Including were they will sleep and who they will train with and all personal personnel." I said.

She groaned and picked up all the papers.

"Did Tandoku try and fix it?"

"She has, she called for your assistance."

"Finish the speech for me" and she walked out.

I looked at the boys, who were staring at me.

"I don't know where she stopped so I'll give my own. I am General Aldina. I like any other woman don't care about your needs. You are here to train under the best of the best. You will learn combat skills, explosives, how to destroy enemy basses, to use a gun and more. If you don't know what a 9mm pistol looks like, you will after I'm done with you. I don't like kiddy games, or pussys. So if you have me, you better get rid of that mama boys act you've had for the past 18 years. It's time to be a man. Life is going to be hell for you, but it's a great life when you get out. Remember this is the COMSUBIN, we don't give a shit. Any questions?" I asked.

Everything was silent; I smirked and fixed my hat.

"Good now, if there is nothing I will take my leave."

"Hey wait, kora!"

I looked back at the blonde who stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how to build an Anti-Tank Rifle, like a Barrett M82, right kora?"

"Are you testing me soldier?" I accused.

"Of course not General Aldina. Just wondering if you mind handing one over to me, kora?"

I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"What your name soldier?" I asked.

"Colonnello, ma'am, kora."

"Welcome to training, Colonnello."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A row of 5 soldiers stood in front of me with their hands behind their backs and their heads up high. It was around 90 degrees out and they were wearing a thin training shirt, combat pants and boots. They have been standing for an hour straight because somebody just seemed to want to appear late for training, and here he comes right now.

"Welcome to training, soldier. Get enough sleep in?" I asked glaring at him.

He just walked proudly over to his spot and stood like the others.

"Yes I did, ma'am." I nodded and walked casually over to him.

"You're late" I said.

"I know ma'am." I clicked my tongue and turned my back to him.

"What's your name, soldier?" I asked fixing my glove on my right hand.

"Metello, ma'am." I hummed and quickly turned smashing my fist into his face.

He flew back and hit the ground with a pretty loud 'thud'. I shook my hand and walked over to where I was standing before.

"Hard face, it's a good target." I said.

He just moaned in pain while the other men tried not to laugh at him.

"Since everybody is here and it's our first training day. I'll take it easy for today. Tomorrow some of you will break a bone or maybe lose a finger but that's fine with me. We will start out by going down the row and reciting our names, where we are from, what we look like and our weaknesses. You should pay attention or you won't learn anything about your new friends." I said and looked at Metello who was at the end to my right.

"Metello, you're first." I said.

"I am Metello, I come from central Italy. I have dirty blonde hair, and fairly tall. I have brown eyes and my weakness is my sleep habits."

"I am Emidio; I came from central Italy also. I was Metello's next door neighbor. I have black hair and black eyes and have been called short even though I am average. My weakness is my lack of motivation."

"I am Tizio, I come from southern Italy. I am short, tanned skin with brown hair and hazel eyes. My weakness is my temper."

"I am Lino, and I'm from the great place known as Rome. I am blonde and have green eyes. My weakness is….um….my….cheerfulness I guess."

"I am Narseo and I come from northern Italy. I am average height with brown hair and black eyes. My weakness is my stamina."

"…"

I looked to the last person to see him staring off into the distance. I looked at where he was looking to see girls waving and blowing kisses at him. I sighed out of disbelief and picked up a rock and threw it at his head.

He hissed out in pain and looked at me. I just simply tapped my foot running out of patients.

"Yes, kora?" He asked.

"Name, where you came from, what you look like, and weakness." I said.

"Oh I'm Colonnello, I come from Italy, I'm blonde with blue eyes, and I have no weakness, kora."

I just stared at him and everybody laughed at him. I let out a small smile and walked over to him.

"Your weakness is your head and your problem with the opposite sex. Maybe I should lock you up in a cell and see if you want to mess with girls while my training starts. Don't you agree with me, soldier?" I asked.

"I believe it's the right punishment, oh by the way what bra size do you wear, kora?" I smacked him in the back of the head.

"2 laps, now, now, now!" I shouted and they ran off.

(Line Here)

They all sat down trying to gather their breath. I hummed as I leaned against the gates playing with my gloves. It took them at least 10 minutes average to do 2 laps. It takes me 7 minutes to run a mile. I watched them lean on each other or making small talk as much as they could.

"Yo Aldina, did you kill them already?" I watched as one of my former students walk over to me.

"Rohas don't talk to me like were formal." I snapped.

He ignored me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He smiled like the world was just one big joke.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked prying his hand off of me.

"I thought I would see my beautiful Aldina's new trainees." He said kissing my cheek. I slapped him on the back of his head.

"Go see what Lal is doing or something." I stated.

He just sighed and let his head drop. I rolled my eyes and his head shot up with fake tears running down his face. He grabbed both my shoulders and stuck his face in my chest.

"She hates me!" He shouted.

I pushed him away from my chest and dusted myself off.

"She doesn't hate you; she loves you in the inside." He scoffed at my comment.

"Deep, deep, deep down in that dark heart." He mumbled.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend, kora?" I clicked my tongue and turned to the blonde.

"Make another comment and I'll push you into the ocean, soldier." I hissed.

Rohas grabbed my shoulder and pushed me behind him. He helped Colonnello up and shook his hand.

"Nah, I'm in love with Lal but you can have Aldina." I kicked him in the back but he didn't flinch.

"It could be a possibility, who are you by the way, kora?"

"Sorry, I'm Rohas. I was one of Aldina's last year's trainees." Rohas smiled.

All the guys shot up and begged him to give them tips to survive my training. I leaned back against the gate and started playing with my gloves again. The sun killed us and the heat was beyond needed. I took off my hat and started fanning myself. Laughing clogged my ears as I looked towards them to see Rohas was missing. I put my hat back on and took a step forward as something tried to grab me from behind.

"Did you forget that never works Rohas?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

He just smiled and jumped back over the gate landing next to me. I look at the others to see they were smiling also. I sighed and rubbed my temples

"What do you want?" I asked. Rohas pulled me to his side and hugged me.

"Would you please get on my back, please!" He begged.

I pulled away and kicked his feet from under him. He fell face first into the ground and I sat on his back with my legs over his shoulders. He lifted his head up and spit out the dirt from his mouth.

"Come on you wanted it." I stated.

He got in a push up position and started up and then went down. The boys watched him as the first 20 went easy then he started struggling. I pulled out my pistol and started playing with it.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Lal stomping over.

I got off and shoved Rohas with my foot over to Lal. He rolled towards her and landed on his back by her feet. He stared at her before blushing.

"Good Afternoon Lal." She looked away from him with her arms crossed.

"Aldina that damn pilot wants to know when you'll need him for training." Lal asked.

"I'll call him when I'm ready. Take Rohas when you leave, he needs some upper body training."

Lal looked down at Rohas who stared at her. He didn't seem to look away while we were talking.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lal asked.

"How perfect you look." I shook my head as Lal walked away blushing.

Rohas got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"See you later Aldina, don't kill them like you did Jiddo." I sighed as he ran after Lal.

"Jiddo, who's Jiddo?" Emidio asked.

I leaned back against the gate fanning myself with my hat.

"Some kid I trained last year who died because of some mines I had planted." I stated looking away from them.

"Don't you feel bad?" Lino asked frowning.

"Nope, now run 4 more laps and after that 20 push-ups. If you can do that in less than 15 minutes your training is over for today." I demanded.

The all groaned and started back up the track.

(Line Here)

"Huh I hate the first day of training." The male nurse, Geo complained throwing his feet up onto the table.

Lal just leaned back into her chair and sighed releasing all the tension in her body.

"Please those idiots knew nothing about traps or explosions." Lal criticized.

I just simply passed her a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the computer desk and started typing.

"So Aldina how was your first day?" Tandoku asked sitting next to me.

Everybody went silent waiting for my answer.

"Usually every year I get a reasonably good team. This year their dumbasses. I've never seen people run two laps in ten minutes. It takes them at least a minute and a half to do 20 push-ups. None of the less their weaknesses are fucking out of this world. It makes no sense." I said.

"It doesn't sound too bad." Tandoku said trying to comfort me.

"So Lal, see Rohas much today." Geo asked.

Lal's face was suddenly covered in a light blush before she looked away.

"That man never leaves me alone." I twirled around in my chair to face her.

"Because he likes you." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have to face it." Geo shrugged.

The door opened and a woman with a cheerful smile on her face came in. She looked like a secretary wearing her black pencil skirt and blazer. She sat next to Lal and waved at everybody.

"What's up everybody?" She asked sitting papers on the table.

Geo just stared at her, completely in shock.

"How the hell can you be happy?" Geo asked.

She tapped her pointer finger on her chin thinking.

"I don't know" Lal smacked her forehead at the woman's answer.

"Lal why did you smack yourself?" She questioned.

"Just shut up, Olive."

I just smirked at them and turned back to typing. I flipped though papers looking for the things I had highlighted. Tandoku just sighed beside me.

"What are you doing Aldina?" She asked.

"She's doing what she does every year." Geo mumbled.

"You try too hard, Aldina." Lal sighed.

I looked at her and turned to Olive.

"Olive, explain why you have those papers." I demanded.

"Oh, well there to see how much I need to work with them. I want them to be fantastic assassins." She explained.

The door opened and giant, buff man marched in and walked over to the coffee. We all stared at him waiting for some words to fly it.

"We got some half-ass people this year." I smirked.

"See, Luke agrees." I stated.

Luke sat down and drowned down his coffee. Lal just watched him in disgust. Tandoku just giggled at his ways.

"So what are we all teaching this year? It always seems to be changing." Luke asked.

"I'm still the damn doctor." Geo said.

"Nurse" I corrected him.

He glared at me and I smirked seeing has he didn't like it.

"I'm only good at computers." Tandoku shrugged.

Olive looked up as we all looked at her.

"Oh I'm still the assassin teacher." She smiled.

"How the hell have you kept the job for over 5 years?" Luke asked.

"She's good at it." I stated.

Geo sat up and rested his head on the table. He looked back from me and Lal with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Stop staring you idiot!" Lal shouted ready to slap Geo.

"I'm still the rescue teacher and I'm now on basics." I said typing again.

Luke turned to me.

"I thought you were doing explosions?"

Lal snorted and I hung my head.

"Not after Jiddo died, director had us switch one of our classes. So now I'm teaching explosives, traps and shooting." Lal complained.

Tandoku reached for one of the many books she brings around with her and started flipping through the pages. She stopped and started scratching things out.

"Is Lingo still doing weaponry?"

"Yes" I replied not looking at her.

"Who's teaching swimming?"

"We have to teach our own classes." I stated flipping the next page.

"Skydiving?"

"I am, Olive you still teaching yours by yourself? I don't mind another 20 or so?" I asked.

"No it's fine, besides we have a long way until we get to skydiving." Olive said.

"Is Maria still teaching survival skills?"

Everything suddenly became silent. Geo lifted up his head, and Luke accidently dropped his cup making it break on the floor. Olive coughed awkwardly and scratched her head. Lal just stood up slowly, reached up and touched my shoulder. The table suddenly had a dent in it. Tandoku jumped at the impulsive sound. I pulled my fist back and shook it out.

"I'm sorry Tandoku; I didn't mean to make a dent in your table. Why don't I find out for you if she's teaching? I'll call you." I said getting up and storming out of the room.

Lal just sighed not coming after me.

"You had to ask?" Geo asked Tandoku.

"Think she'll kill her this year?" Luke asked leaving the glass on the floor to get a new cup.

"I hope not I like both of them." Olive said.

Luke looked at her and rubbed his head while thinking about something.

"How did I marry you?" He whispered not intending her to hear.

"Because you love me~." Olive smiled.

(Line Here)

I slammed opened the doors of Lingo's weaponry room. People stared at me as I walked over to Lingo who was looking at a wall while putting a gun together. I stopped next to him a coughed. He didn't stop what he was doing but turned his head towards me.

"I didn't I think we met again for a while Aldina." He said.

"You make it seem like I'm gone for years, Lingo." I said taking the position to stand next to him.

He just chuckled and finished clicking the last piece in before putting the gun on the table. His hands just lay in his lap as he didn't move anything else.

"You never come and see me. I fell lonely; you're the only person who doesn't take my blindness as a handicap." He said.

I sighed and pulled up and chair to sit next to him. The men around the room watched us from the corner of their eyes as they worked on their own guns.

"Lingo you can put a gun together better than I can. That's takes skill, but I'm not here to compliment you. I need to know if Maria is teaching survival skills this year. You're the only person I know who can truly hear over any conversation and not get caught." I asked.

Lingo turned to stare at the wall in front of him. He seemed to be thinking, like he was rewinding the memories in his mind to see if he knew anything about Maria. Not like anybody would want to know anything about her, we all hate her.

"She's here this year. Same classroom, same schedule, same everything." He said and bent down into a bucket by his chair and pull out a bag of gun parts.

"Well I'll let you get back to putting things together. Thanks for the information and good luck with the trainees." I encouraged before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't think I explained Aldina to well so.**

**Aldina: General Aldina**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Olive Green**

**Height: Colonnello's shoulder**

**Uniform: A brown dress ending below her butt, buttons run from the bottom to the collar. She wears a olive green tie that always loose. Only wears heels with the uniform. 4 gold stars on the right side of her collar. the colar is never button up along with some of the other buttons. Has a silver name tag. Wears brown gloves that match her uniform and a military hat to match.**

**Teaches: Basic Training, Skydiving, Rescue and Swimming(Sometimes)**

* * *

><p>The room was dark but a window showing the small light that the sunrise was giving off. Shuffling was heard from the other side of the room and a groan. When things went silent again a vibration was heard and a hand reached out from under some covers to grab the phone.<p>

"Damn it"

The hand felt around the bed searching for something to throw. It suddenly grabbed an extra pillow and threw it across the room. It hit something and another groan erupted.

"Aldina get up."

"Ngh…Lal shut up." I complained rolling over in my warm bed.

Lal shot up in her bed with an irritated look on her face. She ripped her covers off and walked over to my bed and did the same things to mine. I looked up at her from over my shoulder and sighed.

"Aldina if you don't get your ass out of bed I'm going to kill you and next time you set your alarm on my phone I'll chuck it at your head." She threatened.

I sat up and stretched my arms up above my head. A yawn passed my mouth and I got up out of the bed.

"Just because I get up an hour and a half before you do doesn't mean you have to be mad at me for it." I said grabbing some tan shorts from the closet we share.

Lal just groaned and got back in her bed. I shook my head at her childish ways to ignore me. I pull on a white wife beater, some tan shorts and put my hair up in its usual ponytail. The bathroom light turned on as I entered. I could hear Lal mumble something and I smiled. I quickly brush my teeth and splash some water onto my face. I pulled on some running shoes and grabbed my gun put it in its holster and buckled it around my hips.. My gloves were on and I was ready to go.

"I'll be back in a bit Lal." I said and she didn't say anything back as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>My feet stopped as I bent over to catch my breath from the run. I wiped the sweat going down my face as I stood up and walked over the pull up bars. I jumped up and grabbed the bar and started counting.<p>

"...,12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18...19…20"

I quickly let go and sighed. My body wasn't getting any stronger yet it wasn't slowing down either. I rolled my shoulders and heard my right one pop. I flinched in pain and discomfort.

"Yo, Aldina what are you doing this late in the morning." I looked over my shoulder to see Rohas already dressed in his uniform and everything.

"What are you talking about, Rohas." I asked.

He looked down at his wrist and smirked.

"Training starts in 15 minutes." Rohas stated.

Rohas looked up to see nobody. He looked around and shrugged leaving to go set up the explosions Lal had asked him to do the day before. I opened our door to see Lal getting dressed. She looked down at the time and back at me. I flung my shoes on the floor and started getting undress walking into the bathroom.

"Your late, Aldina." She scolded.

"I know!" I yelled at her over the water.

I turned the water off and dried myself off. Lal looked at me with a tooth brush in her mouth and passed me a hair brush. I grabbed it and quickly put my hair in a normal ponytail like I do every day. My bed was made and a pair of shorts and shirt that looked identical to the ones I wore this morning were on my bed.

"Thank you Lal." I said and pulled on my shorts.

I picked up some gauze and covered from under my bra to the hem of my shorts with it. I pulled the top over my head and fixed my ponytail and pull on my shoes. Lal walked out and passed me my gun and a knife. I strapped the gun holster on my hips again and put my knife in my shorts behind my back.

"What's my schedule today?" I asked.

"You have to do a tour then do whatever." Lal said putting on her footwear.

"Okay, see you later." I said and opened the door leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>"You think she's okay?" Lino asked his fellow peers.<p>

"Well we are early so we can't expect her to be here." Emidio said.

Metello leaned against Emidio's shoulder with his eyes dropping every once in a while.

"She's so mean." Metello mumbled.

Emidio sighed and turned to the other 3 who haven't bothered to say anything. He didn't think anything was wrong with them it's just the one named Narseo was a little strange to him. He has yet to speak even after General had left them.

"Maybe we'll get a day off kora." Colonnello suggested.

"Who the hell makes us work like we've been doing this for years? Ah she makes me so angry! Where is she?" Tizio shouted.

A door slammed open to where they were and they all turned and flinched.

"Hurry up soldiers I don't have time for you!" I yelled at them.

They all ran over and I let them into the building. I sighed and started to leave them. Footsteps sounded behind me and I stopped in front of a door. I opened it and Geo looked up from his desk and frowned.

"I'm busy" He said.

"I don't care." I said and all of them looked into the room.

Geo got up and motioned them in. I closed the door after them and leaned on it.

"I'm Geo I am your caretaker for any injuries. So if you have any problems I'm here to help. Just don't be reckless." Geo said.

"We don't get hurt!" Lino smiled.

"I wish" Geo muttered.

"Lets go we got things to do." I said and left them again.

We went on with the tour. Explained what was what and introducing them to some people I knew. I showed them the laundry room, the library, the kitchen and other things that they would need to know. Olive was in class, and Lal was some where so they didn't get to meet them. Tandoku on the other hand absolutely loved them along with Lingo. We stood in front of a separate building from the others. I opened the door and took off my shoes.

"Take your shoes off." I said and walked onto the mats.

I heard thumps and groans along with a lot of yelling. I sighed and dodged as a man thrown towards me.

"Luke" I said.

The big man stopped in the middle of throwing another man over his shoulder and stared at me with a glare. He dropped the man on his back and walked over to me.

I strained my neck to look at him in the face and my men behind me were quite as hell.

"Aldina" He said.

"It's my turn on the mats. Take your men and leave or do I have to force you?" I asked glaring back.

He just laughed and his men behind him laughed with him.

"I thought we agreed first come first serve?" he asked.

"No Olive said that and do I look like your wife?" I asked.

"You're still not getting the mats." Luke said.

I sighed and grabbed his arm. I turned around so his chest hit my back and flipped him over me. Luke hit the mat hard on his back and groaned. My hands rested on my hips and all the other guys stared at the man now on the floor.

"Damn it Aldina" He hissed.

"Luke's trainee's I expect you out of here in 30 seconds." I said.

They nodded and started putting on their boots. Luke sat up and popped his back, I shivered at the sound and he patted my head. I clicked my tongue and he laughed and suddenly he swept my feet from under me and I fell forward, his hand that was on my head pushed my face into the mat. He let me go and left the room. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, luckily he didn't break my nose. I got to my feet to see my men staring at me.

"This is where you will be practicing your hand to hand combat. Now I will start with fighting with each of you. Then after that you will fight with who ever I set you with. Now who's up first?" I asked.

Not one of them raised their hands. I sighed and put one hand behind my back.

"Pick a number between one and ten." I said.

"6" Metello said.

"5" Emidio said.

"10" Tizio said.

"2" Lino said.

"Zero" Narseo said.

"Um…1" Colonnello said.

"Emidio get over here you're first." I said and pulled my gloves tighter on my hands.

He walked over slowly as I took off my holster waiting patiently for him to get over his fear. Metello pushed him and he staggered in front of me. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to do something.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Oh the guy I flipped. He's Luke our advanced basic trainer." I said and started walking over towards him.

"Why'd you flip him?" He asked.

"Because I can" I said and slammed my knee into his stomach when I got close enough.

He leaned forward and I pushed on his neck so he's flip over my leg. He hit the mat and he made his body form into a ball. I bent down and he groaned when I touched his shoulder.

"Come on I didn't hit you that hard." I said and rolled him off the mat. "Who's next?"

"I give up." Metello said.

"You haven't done anything yet." I said.

"That's why I'm saying it before." He said.

I walked over to him and pulled him onto the mat. He tried to run back but it was useless. I let him go and he covered his head. I sighed and poked him with my finger. He got onto his knees and started bowing to me.

"I surrender don't hurt me!" He cried.

"I got a lot of work to do." I mumbled and motioned him to leave.

He ran over to Emidio who has yet to leave his balled up position. I tightened my ponytail when I felt a swing coming towards my head. I turned around and dodged it. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He fell forward and hit the ground. I twist the arm he threw at me behind his back and he hissed.

"You give?" I asked the blonde.

"Yes, kora"

I let him go and helped him up. He grabbed in shoulder trying to sooth the pain.

"Not bad Colonnello but you need to work on it." I said.

"I wanna go!" Lino shouted jogging over.

"I always wanted to know how to fight." He smiled.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile. He relaxed and ran towards me. I dodged his fist and got behind him. He turned on his foot and tried to kick me. I grabbed it and flipped him. He landed on his back and laughed.

"You're really good General." Lino said and got up.

A trail of blood left his lips but he didn't seem to realize it.

"You're bleeding." I said and he wiped it away.

"Oh I bit my tongue when I hit the ground." He said.

Something hit my face and I slammed into a wall. My hand held my cheek as I tried to gain my senses. I looked up and saw Narseo ready to knee me in the face. I bent down and crawled in between his legs. I got back onto my feet and jumped onto his back. He staggered back and I held him in a head lock. His fingers dug into my arms trying to pry me off of him. I shoved my foot in the back of his knee and he fell to the ground.

"Yo Aldina you're killing the guy."

I looked up to see Rohas with some papers in his hands. Narseo went limp in my hold and quickly let him go. Rohas walked over and shoved the guy on his back with his foot. I slapped Narseo's cheek a few times before he regains conscious.

"I failed" He said.

I got up and Rohas passed me some papers. Rohas smirked and bent next to the Narseo's head.

"Nice try" He said.

I kick Rohas in his back but he just laughed.

"Rohas fight Tizio, its only practice. I got to sign these." I said and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

I flipped the papers and skimmed though half the words on the page. My pen clicked as I signed something and I flipped though some more pages. I heard something hit the ground and I saw Rohas on his back with Tizio on top of him.

What the Hell

"Rohas did you lose?" I asked.

"Aldina this guy needs to get into Luke's class pronto." Rohas groaned.

I got up and set the papers in my chair. Tizio helped Rohas up and I reached behind me and took out my knife. Tizio let go of Rohas and grabbed my wrist as I tried to stab him. He twisted it and the knife fell out of my hand. I lifted up my knee to hit his face but he dodged it. He grabbed my leg and flipped me back. I hit the ground and I glared at him.

"You did it now." Rohas said.

"What's happening, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"The one thing Aldina hates more than idiots, it's being flipped. It's the worst thing ever. I did it last year and she broke my nose." Rohas said.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Lino asked.

Rohas shook his head and watched us fight to the 'death'. I pulled Tizio's foot from under him and I wrapped my legs around his neck to choke the hell out of him. Somebody's hands came behind me and grabbed my arms pulling me away from Tizio. I looked down to see I was off the ground and looked behind me to see Colonnello. He just smiled and me.

"You're really short aren't you kora?" I clicked my tongue and thrashed around.

He just laughed and put me down. I huffed and went back to signing papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I button up my uniform and rolled up the sleeves to my shoulders. Lal stood in front of me and tied my tie but pulled at it so it was loose. I put my blonde hair in a ponytail, put my hat on and slid into my heels. I sighed and grabbed some papers.

"I can't remember their names?" Lal mumbled.

"Colonnello is the really tall one. Narseo is quite. Lino reminds me of Rohas. Tizio is short; Emidio and Metello never leave each other's side." I said and passed her, her gun.

"How hard can I make them crack?" She asked.

"Just because I'm their main trainer doesn't mean I won't let you kill them." She smirked and I opened the door.

"See you later, I got rescue today." I said and closed the door behind me.

(Line Here)

I opened the door and dropped the papers on my desk. The lights turned on and I unlocked the window and pushed it up so the warm air could travel into the cold room. The desks were now in rows and the room was clean. I stared at my work and walked over to the black board. I grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing something. People started filling in sitting in any empty seat they could find. Most sat around the middle area while others sat in the front. The clock on my desk rung and I closed the door.

"Good Morning, I'm General Aldina and I'll be your teacher for now on. Everybody here is not a trainee so you don't have to worry about newbie's. Now in this class you will learn to save people including people you don't particularly like. Out of 200 applicants you 30 were picked which means that you all have something I need. Also if any of you think that this wasn't made for you talk to me in a week times so we can talk alone. Any questions?" I asked leaning against the front off my desk.

Nobody said anything and the few people around the room looked at one another. One man in the front of the row by the door raised his hand. I motioned him to speak.

"Um…I didn't even sign up for this class." He said.

I went around my desk and open one of the drawers. Files upon files were stack on top of each other. I had yet to go through them being so busy with other things. I flipped through the folders until his profile picture appeared.

"Leonardo, am I correct soldier?" I asked examining his record.

"Yes ma'am"

He had average scores nothing to interesting. Physically fit, mentally alright, even Lal had signed him off as an okay guy. Then his exam papers appeared. I raised an eyebrow at how well he did.

"Maybe you go in here on luck. Who knows and I don't really care. Now those introductions have finished. On the board is a map of the entire base from underground to the top of the roofs. I expect you to memorize it like the back of your hands. Under your desk is a book that it now yours don't lose it. Read pages 1-5 then write how to prepare for a mission. That will be all." I said and sat at my desk.

They all groaned or mumbled something I didn't need to know. The stacks of files haunted me as I stared at them. Sighing I pulled the first one from the top and started reading.

(Line Here)

Soldier walked along the side of the hallways. Lunch was being served to the second bell and I huffed walking with 10 files in my arms I had yet to finish. Sadly, promising Rohas to have lunch with him was a bad idea. Pushing the doors of the cafeteria open I automatically walked over to the coffee table for trainers only. I poured 2 sugars and a little bit of creamer in the plastic cup and put the top on it.

"Yo Aldina what took you so long I was getting hungry." Rohas said as I walked over towards him.

My eyes wandered to the boys sitting next to him and down the table. I sat down in front of Rohas and dropped 3 packets of sugar on his tray.

"Well if you ate without me you wouldn't be so hungry instead of waiting for me. Now eat, I can't stand your complaining." I said.

"You know I hate eating alone besides I had to wait for my sugar." He said pouring a packet into his mouth.

"Sooner or later Geo is going to kill me for ruining the diet plan he has been having you on."

Rohas just stuffed some food in his mouth ignoring me. I clicked my tongue knowing that he did it on purpose. I flipped through some more files examining their scores and ranks. The Rescue Team this year wouldn't be as bad as last. Rohas finished his drink and grabbed my coffee and started drinking out of that.

"You better get me another coffee." I demanded as I flipped a page of somebody's record.

"Uh Huh" He said and ballooned his cheeks with food until he had issues chewing.

The boys at the end of our table were making a ruckus about something I tried hard to ignore but certain words caught my attention like 'beat', and 'money'. My eyes traveled to the man talking about doing what ever he was planning to.

"Aldina did you hear me?" Rohas asked waving a hand in my face.

I blinked back into focus and looked at him. He sighed realizing I didn't catch a word he just said.

"I had said it seems like the trainee's got their first taste of Lal today." His thumb pointed behind him diagonally.

I could see Tizio cheeks a pretty red color, Metello limping, and Emidio with a big welt on his forehead. Colonnello, Narseo and Lino looked perfectly fine on the other hand. I watched as one guy the was at the end of our table stood up once the boys I just mentioned sat down and started talking. My eyes followed him wondering what he was planning on doing to the trainee's. It's against the rules to start a fight with anybody; none of the less trainee's who have no experience.

"Rohas look" I motioned with my head to the boy walking over.

Rohas stared at him for awhile and turned back to me then the boy sitting next to him.

"What's he going over to the trainee's for?" Rohas asked like it was a normal conversation.

"Oh you haven't heard. Big D use to know Narseo and apparently the boy owes him some money he hasn't paid back yet. The boy's deadline ended about 4 months ago but he couldn't find him. Big D is going to go get his money now since he's got him cornered."

Rohas stared at me and I quickly started putting all the papers back in their right folders. Rohas dumped his food in the trash along with my coffee and we walked over to their table.

"Well if it isn't little Narseo did you really think you could run forever?" Big D asked Narseo.

Lino looked in between the two boys and leaned over to Colonnello who was on his right.

"Do they know each other?"

"I guess so, kora."

Narseo just stared at Big D and went back to eating after a few seconds. Metello just snickered but Emidio jabbed his elbow into his rib. Metello groaned and glared at Emidio.

"Hey don't ignore me you punk!" Big D yelled ready to lunge himself over the head of the table he was standing at and grab Narseo by his shirt.

Rohas grabbed the man by his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Calm down, I'm sure we can settle this without violence." Rohas instructed.

Big D pushed Rohas off of him and grunted at him for ruining his chance to beat the hell out of somebody but decided to use Rohas as his victim.

"Don't touch me Mr. Bipolar. We all know about you." Big D insulted ready to punch Rohas.

Colonnello noticed a bunch of folders next to his plate suddenly appear out of nowhere and he was pretty sure they weren't there before. Big D sucked in a breath of air as I knocked the air out of his lungs. My fingers wrapped around the wrist he was about to punch Rohas with and slammed it onto the table. My other hand pulled out my knife and I held it against his wrist bone ready to cut it off.

"Should I ask what you are doing harassing the trainee's?" I asked knowing the answer.

"If it isn't Aldina." He huffed out. The knife started to dig into his skin slow and painfully.

"It's General to you now answer my question." I said glaring at the man.

"Or what you're going to get Mirch on me."

I nodded towards Rohas and he grabbed the back of Big D's head and smashed it onto the edge of the table. Lino jumped up and covered his face with his hands. Narseo stared at his plate of food not looking at us even though he wasn't eating. Blood started dripping off his head but not only his head but his wrist as the knife started sawing into it even further.

"This….punk…owes me…some money." I looked towards Narseo and he stared back at me.

"How much?" I asked.

"$1500" Narseo mumbled.

I pulled the knife out of his wrist and set it on the table.

"Rohas get him off the table; I'd hate to have blood on it." I stated just to piss Big D off more.

"You're kind of late for that Aldina." Rohas chuckled.

"Do you have anything saying he owes you money Big D?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

His non-damaged arm went into his back pocket and handed me some papers. I flipped through them and saw signatures, dates, places and what the money was even about.

"Maybe you should quit the military and go into contract making. You'd probably be good at it." I said handing him back the papers.

"I'll have the money when I start getting paid." Narseo said to the man.

I stared at him and felt small pity. Rohas stared at me knowing what I was thinking.

"Aldina don't think about it."

"Just give me it Rohas, it's mine to begin with, you just hold it because I have nowhere to put it."

Rohas handed over a green wallet with gold trimming. I opened and pulled some cash out.

"Holly shit" Tizio whispered behind me.

I started counting in my head as bills went across my vision. Big D just watched the money in my hands get counted and he started doing the math too. Rohas looked up at the wall towards the clock waiting for me to get done.

"I believe this should fill out his payment and I expect you to leave him alone after this. Besides you wouldn't want to do more work for Luke seeing as I didn't train you." I said passing over the money.

"What do you mean more work?" Rohas just sat down on the table at the man idiotic response and explained.

"You've been here longer than me and you should at least know that the punishment for harm of a trainee is severe. You're just a lucky bastard and get Luke instead of Olive." Big D grinded his teeth together and turned around to leave.

"Oh Big D" I said getting his attention.

He turned around and bent over again to gain his breath. My leg pulled out from his stomach and I slammed my elbow into his back. He fell to the ground and his arm that I had started to saw his wrist off of just happen to land under my heel. I dug my heel into his forearm. Rohas touched my shoulder telling me it was enough. I didn't stop until I was satisfied with him screaming. Lifting my foot off his arm he got up and ran to the doors and probably to Geo to fix him up. I looked at Rohas who just shook his head and started picking at Tizio's food.

"Rohas you aren't allowed to eat that type of food." I addressed sitting next to Colonnello and opened the files I was looking at before.

"So I'm hungry" He said and stole a bit of Colonnello's food also.

I kicked his shin under the table and he flinched in pain and stuck his tongue at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked going back to picking at people's food. I took out a pen and circled some things. I closed the file folder and wrote failure on it before going to the next one. My hand stopped as I felt somebody staring. I caught Tizio's eyes looking at my every move.

"Tizio there is no reason to keep quite. You may say what you want." I said putting down the pen.

Words just flooded out of his mouth like a waterfall. Anger was very prominent in his voice yet he seemed to be totally excited. Rohas just laughed as he listen to the boy rambled on about what just happened and what he would have done. Colonnello made side comments to almost everything he said making Lino start to laugh also. Metello rested his head on the table falling asleep instantly, that I will have to work on.

"ALDINA!" Rohas jumped from his seat and I rubbed my head looking at Geo who stormed in the room.

Everybody stared at him and he didn't seem to care. That or he didn't mind all the attention. He grabbed the front of my uniform and pulled me up to my feet. My fingers ripped his hands from my clothing and I straighten myself out. Rohas stood up ready to stop anything between us if needed.

"Sit down Rohas" Geo demanded.

He did as told and reached across the table for my knife, but I grabbed it before he could. My eyes looked into his and I saw a bit of the old Rohas coming back. He stared back at me for a while until his eyes started to soften.

"Control yourself Rohas." I said before turning back to Geo. "What"

"We have a problem. It seems like Lal and Luke have decided to do protocol-." He stopped looked around seeing as everybody was listening to our conversation.

He learned into my ear and started whispering. Listening closer I froze at what he was telling. Rohas seemed to notice but didn't take anything into action.

"So early?" I asked.

Geo nodded and looked at Rohas before leaving. I sighed and picked up all my files for the second time in 20 minutes.

"Where are you going? What protocol are we doing early? Aldina answer me." Rohas said.

"It's none of your business Rohas. See you boys later, don't get into anymore trouble." I said walking away without looking at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Luke this is not necessary."

Luke looked at me as he leaned on one side the hallway as I did the other. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and nobody was awake save the trainers. Black covered the hall making it almost impossible to see through.

"They need this. I'm not going what I went through last year. We need to get rid of them now before I teach them anymore."

I gave up knowing I was not going to get through his thick skull. I slipped sound cushioned ear muffs on and Luke opened the glass covering over a red button. I braced myself for a lot of chaos. His hand pushed the button and a siren went off around the trainee hallways. Sadly Rohas was the only non-trainee living in this hallway but Lal told him to ignore the noise before he went to bed seeing has he didn't want to listen to me. I pushed myself against the wall as the hall lights flicked on and people started rushing out of their rooms. Some putting on clothes, others tripping over untied shoe laces. Luke directed them in the direction we needed them to go while I just hung my head.

"Get your shoes changed Aldina. I'll get them settled down." Luke said leaving me alone.

Tandoku walked around the corner and smiled at me. She came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "They'll be fine Aldina. Here I got your shoes."

I took the combat boots and took off my heels giving it to her along with the ear muffs. "Thanks"

She left and I sighed taking the socks out of the shoes and put them on then the boots. The laces where complex and took me a good 5 minutes on each boot. My uniform looked ridiculous. A dress with combat boots, it looked like I just walked out from the sticks. My hat was placed on my head and I pushed the door opened to see the outside fields were muddy with the rain last night. Luke was standing in front of the trainee's looking at his watch like I took forever. At least more than half will be gone by the time this thing was over. Luke stared at me and made a motion trying to tell me to come on. The boys just kept talking others were stretching not happy about it still being kind of dark out. Luke pulled a chair up next to him and I stood up on it.

"Hey" Luke shouted.

I hid my laugh as nobody seemed to hear him. I raised my hand and Lingo came walking up with a hose and passed it to me. I quickly gave it to Luke who looked satisfied with his new weapon. I sighed as he put it in full blast. All the boys screamed and tried to get out of the way but Luke just sprayed everybody who attempted to get away. He turned it off and passed it over to Lingo and the boys started yelling at Luke. I pulled my gun out of its holster and shot it into the air. Everybody shut their mouths.

"That's better." I whispered getting a headache.

"Listen up you idiots. Today we are going to kill you." I slapped Luke in the back of the head. "Stop trying to scare them."

"You are here because we have decided to see who is here for more than the fame and the guns. You will be put in situations that you will get into on your journey here. Who can put up with the stress? Who was born as a leader and who weren't meant to be here? Also we as in certain trainers will be watching your every move. We will switch you with different trainers. If you have Luke and seem to be not enough as he's expecting, you will be with me. Get it? Good, if you at any time don't think you were made for this there will be a bell at the end of each exercise that you may hit showing you are finish. You will pack and tomorrow you may leave. Good luck."

I turned to Luke seeing if he wanted to say anything.

"You will be supervised through these exercises. Lingo and Maria who you should all know are your watchers. Since it is a requirement that you take their classes they have no reason but watch you." Luke explained.

I jumped off of the chair which I really didn't need but it was only used for so I can see over the boy's heads. Luke followed after me as we left to go inside. Rohas opened the door and let me in. Not bothering to hold the door for Luke he ran after me.

"Yo, Aldina what up." He said as I stopped in front of a door pressing my hand on a scanner.

"What Rohas I don't have time." I said.

"They can't do this. It's too early." He said motioning in the direction I came from.

"Rohas does it look like I want to do this. You of all people know I hate this day. Now go with the other soldiers in the café and wait until the trainee's are done with their outside exercises." I demanded as Luke rounded the corner.

Rohas sighed and left before Luke had came to my side. I looked at the scanner and saw I needed to type in my pass code. Not caring that Luke saw since we had the same code I punched it in and the door slide open. We jogged up the stairs and opened another door to see the only second floor part of the whole base. No more than the trainers are allowed up here. It was a giant conference room with one wall of all windows so we were able to watch the trainee's. In a row there were chairs and tables in-between each one 5 feet from the windows. By the door we entered was food, a fridge and a coffee maker. In between the chairs and the food was a rectangular conference table. Luke pushed me in and everybody turned to us.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Geo said passing me a cup of coffee as I walked over.

"Damn men, next time I'll drown them with that hose." Luke muttered.

Olive skipped over in her pretty black heels and passed both me and Luke a clipboard with all 160 trainee's names. I sighed and sat in the chair next to Lal. Luke sat on my other side with Olive leaning on the back of his chair. Olive was only here because she had nothing to do. For only second years like Rohas and up may join the assassination team like my rescue squad, but she said there might be a chance that some lucky trainee might have what she wants. Yet there has yet to be a trainee in the assassination team. Geo sat on the other side of Luke with Tandoku on Lal's other side.

"Isn't Maria suppost to be down there?" Olive asked.

I looked through the wall of windows to see the red head girl march over all pissy like. Lal mumbled something next to me I couldn't understand.

"She's walks like she just got a pole stuck up her ass." Geo said.

"She probably did." I said watching as she talked to Lingo and motioned that they were starting.

Her eyes bore into mine and I smirked giving a small wave. She glared and turned her back towards me. Tandoku sighed seeing the transaction between the two of us.

"Can't the both of you just get along?" She asked.

"When Rohas actually likes Luke." I said.

"Haha" Luke fake laughed hitting me with his clip board.

(Line Here)

"I want him Luke."

"Fuck that, I call the dude."

"You don't even know his name."

"So and you do."

I and Luke glared at each other as we fought over one of the trainee's we saw doing fairly well on the obstacle course that was still going on. Oliver started to rub her hands on Luke's shoulders trying to lessen the tension in his muscles. Lal just groaned knowing this happened each time we did this protocol. Geo read out loud his health reports while Tandoku read out loud his test scores.

"He's fairly fit but has low blood pressure and has a weak right ankle." Geo said flipping through his charts.

"His test scores are pretty average he didn't excel in anything in high school either." Tandoku read.

"Olive!" Luke shouted.

"Lal!" I shouted.

Lal looked at Olive with her looking back have a silent conversation. If I and Luke can't decided who gets who it's up to our wild cards to the job for us. Lal usually win's unless Olive really thinks the person would do better with Luke. Lal looked away and wrote something on her clip board.

"It's Luke's"

"Damn it!" I cursed

"Yes!" Luke cheered

I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Lino and Colonnello going towards the ropes. Colonnello got low and held in hands out so Lino could jump up. They seemed to be pretty good friends and they haven't even known each other for a week.

"Geo, how old is Colonnello and Lino?" I asked.

"Colonnello is 23 and Lino has just turned 18 four months ago."

"He's quite young to be here." Olive said getting me another coffee.

However I lost sight of them instantly in the rush of trainee's trying to get towards the end. I tried to look for Tizio, Narseo, Metello and Emidio but I couldn't find them anywhere. An explosion went off and I jumped out of my seat.

"Holly shit" Geo said getting up and pressing himself closer to the window.

"Who let them have explosions this year?" Tandoku asked almost in hysterics thinking everybody died.

Olive ran towards the phone and called Lingo on his cell. As the smoke cleared we saw most of the trainee's covering their heads flat on the ground.

"At least they learned one thing." Lal said standing next to me.

I went towards the cabinets and pulled out some binoculars. I passed one to Luke and another to Lal. Raising mines towards my face I scanned the field. Not seeing anybody on the fields I relaxed and sat back in my seat.

"Maria decided to put in the explosions. She seems to have got the directors approval." Olive said coming over.

"Probably had sex with him to get the approval." I and Geo chimed.

"Lingo also said that from the number of footsteps and however he figured out the number of people and who ran how much. He said that everybody had gotten to the finish line by the time it went off." Olive said.

Feeling more relaxed I sipped on my coffee. Luke handed me an ear piece and helped me up out of the seat. Holding onto both of our clip boards we walked towards the door that he held open.

"Time to meet our quitters." Luke said and closed the door after him.

We stormed down the stairs and through the doors that opened us to the hallways of the base. Luke locked the door and I marched off ready to see one after another trainee give up. Lingo looked at the both of us as we came over to stand next to him. I on the far left with Luke and Lingo in-between me and Maria. She huffed and I snorted clearly not happy to be in her line of sight. I looked at the trainee's who stood in lines in front of us. They were dirty and looked extremely tired.

"Trainee's if you have decided that this is not what you want to do. Please come up and ring the bell. After that come to me and tell me your name. Then head towards your room and start packing for you will be leaving early in the morning." I said.

One boy stepped out of his line and walked over to me. My eyes followed his every movement and his hand reached for the bell and rung it. Luke grunted and I looked at my clipboard.

"Name" I asked.

He told me his name and left. Scratching his name off more people started to come up to ring the bell. As each name was scratched off Luke complained watching as our choices became lower. I recited the names into the ear piece Luke gave me so that Lal and Tandoku could take their names off their list also.

"Aldina your boy seems to have issues following the dress code." I looked at Luke to see him nudge his head in the direction of one of the trainees.

Sighing I walked over towards him seeing the other trainee's stare at the trainee I was going towards. Stopping in front of them I held out my hand waiting for them to give it to me.

"Headband" I said.

"Huh, kora"

"Headband Colonnello, you aren't allowed to wear it." I explained.

Colonnello looked like he was going to die. I rolled my eyes at his over dramatic moment.

"But it's my good luck charm, kora." He said taking it off.

"You'll get it back when I think you deserve it." I said taking it from him.

He agreed and let me walk away without any problems. I tied the headband around my wrist to make sure I didn't lose it. Luke handed me back my clipboard and turned to Lingo.

"You have everything you need for the next exercise Lingo?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Rohas has gathered some friends of his and their pulling it out now." Lingo said.

"We shouldn't have any problems with this one right, Maria." Luke said even though it was more of a demand.

"Oh were you talking to me. I couldn't hear over the sound of Aldina being loose." She said.

I gritted my teeth together while my hands clutched onto the clipboard I wanted to hit her with. Luke got in between us and turned me around without saying another word. Pushing me towards the door I dug the heels of my boots into the ground showing I wasn't leaving until I got to at least hit her once. Luke not wanting to deal with me threw me over his shoulder. Maria motioned me to come and get her. I struggle to get out of his grip and give her what she wanted. When Luke's grip got tighter I just settled for flipping her off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luke dropped me into my chair next to Lal. Quickly as I was put down I stood up and grabbed my chair slamming into the closest wall. Geo just ignored me with Lal as Tandoku tried to calm me down with words.

"It's alright Aldina, you know how she is." She said dodging pieces of chair.

"I'll kill her one day damn it." I growled dropping the destroyed chair.

"Aldina shut your mouth and sit down so we can get on with this." Seeing as Lal was trying to be nice I pulled another seat next to her and sat quietly.

Rohas and a few other soldiers pushed/pulled several carts filled with guns of each kinds. The trainee's were actually happy about seeing the weapons. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my clipboard to see that a fair amount of them hadn't quit yet. Lingo motioned for them to grab any gun of their choice and I saw most the boys go towards the big guns. Lal pulled her chair so she her knee caps were 2 inches from the windows. I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned to see Tandoku staring at Lal.

"Aldina why is Lal so close to the window?" She asked.

"Lal teaches shooting and even though Lal might not have a certain group name she does have elites. The only reason we have this portion of the test is for Lal to pick the people she thinks might have a chance and because some boys aren't willing to shoot a person or in this case a dummy." I said hearing gun shots going off and automatically Lal's pen started moving.

The rest of us just laid back not doing anything. Olive every now and then went to get things the other asked for but not anything else. Luke had fell asleep with his head on my shoulder. I moved my hat so it covered my eyes and decided to follow after him.

(Line Here)

"Luke sweetheart, Aldina get up."

Somebody's hand gently shook my shoulder and I groaned trying to swat them away. Luke who has yet during our sleep to move off my shoulder yawned and dug his face into my neck.

"You're doing it all wrong Olive."

Suddenly my chair was swiped from under me. I gasped and hit the floor on my hip with Luke on top of me not at all happy. Tandoku helped Luke off of me as I just laid there in numbing pain. Luke rubbed the back of his head and bent back popping his back.

"Damn that hurt, thanks for the cushion Aldina." I gave him a thumbs up showing I really didn't care.

My eyes closed as I relaxed on the floor wanting to go back to sleep. I remembered to get Metello out of that habit. My eyes shot open and I quickly stood up and rushed over towards the window looking for the trainee's.

"Aldina calm down they're at breakfast." Geo stated pouring himself some water. I sighed but stopped to glare at him.

"You tipped my chair didn't you, Nurse Geo." He glared back at me.

"I'm a doctor not a fucking nurse, Aldina." I smirked seeing how defensive he got.

"Oh really well I guess I'll just have to send Rohas your way next time you don't want me stitching him up _Doctor_ Geo."

"I think you need a little fresh air Aldina. You've been sleeping for at least an hour and a half." Tandoku said leading my out of the room and down the stairs.

Her hand gripped mine until she knew I wouldn't be able to escape. I dragged my feet showing I didn't want to walk but she didn't seem to care and pushed the door of the cafeteria open. All I could hear was a bunch of words being mixed together with all of the different conversation. Tandoku led us over towards Rohas and the boys who seemed deep in conversation. Rohas looked up as we got closer and smiled.

"Um...Rohas could you do me favor?" Tandoku asked stopping in front of the table. I noticed it was the same table they sat at yesterday but this time it was clean of blood.

"Sure what's wrong Tandoku." She pulled me forward and I looked away from Rohas.

"Can you take care of Aldina for awhile. She's a little grumpy from her nap."

"You make me sound like a 3 year old Tandoku." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I didn't mean to, but Rohas just watch her okay. Maybe feed her too, she hasn't eaten anything today." Tandoku said before leaving me in front of the boy. Much less when one of them can't keep their comment to themselves.

"How come you got to take a nap!" Tizio shouted in my face.

Ready to slap him I lifted my hand but Rohas grabbed it and pulled me onto his lap so I sat sideways on him. He wrapped one arm around my knees and while his other hand pushed my head into his neck. Just to piss me off more he started to rock back and forth.

"I wouldn't start something right now Tizio. You might get your head bit off." Rohas said.

I pushed his hand away that was holding my head to his neck and started choking from lack of oxygen. Rohas just smirked and patted my back. When I could breathe normally I just laid my head on the table. Lino bent his head so he could look me in the eyes. I stared back at him and he smiled.

"You can have some of my food if you're hungry General." I sat up and looked at his strange looking food.

"Is that even food to begin with." I said.

"I don't know but it taste pretty good." Rohas just chuckled and I realized I was still sitting on him.

I stood up and pushed him over so he sat in front of Colonnello who was sitting next to Lino. Rohas just shrugged and started picking at Colonnello's food. I slapped Rohas's hand as he went for the bacon.

"What was that for it's only a piece of bacon." He whined.

"That is one thing I know you aren't allowed to have and I'm not going to be blamed." He mumbled something and watched as Colonnello ate the bacon with a smirk on his face.

"Poor Rohas you can't even have a man's favorite food, kora." Colonnello teased.

I raised on hand and a lunch lady got the message and started to make my food. Tizio was still complaining about my nap but I simply ignored him. Yet my eyes wandered towards Narseo who didn't seem to make conversation with anyone but that wasn't what I mainly noticed. He was perfectly unscratched under all the dirt. He didn't seem in pain like the others or otherwise care about what was going on.

"Narseo what do you think of all this?" I asked looking down at my gloved hands.

He looked up at me from down the table. He seemed to be thinking of an answer or just wondering why I'm asking. Probably the later. He looked back down at his finished food and stood up. Grabbing his tray he dumped into the trash.

"I came here for a challenge but if this is all I'm getting I might as well do something else for a living." He whispered before leaving.

"I think that's the most words at once I've ever heard him speak." Rohas stated.

"Yeah" I said looking down at the table to think over what he just told me.

"General you're food." I looked up at the lunch lady and took my food.

After thanking her I started eating it. It was a simple breakfast; orange juice, an omelet, and sausage. I cut a piece of the omelet and stabbed it with my fork before shoving it in Lino's face. He stared at it not sure what to do with the offering.

"I'd eat it if I was you. It's the only warm thing you'll ever eat from this place." Rohas said taking my orange juice.

Lino leaned forward and took the fork into his mouth. I smiled as he leaned back and swallowed the food. He at least enjoyed it.

"Lino you just made a promise with me." I said.

Colonnello wrapped his arms around Lino's waist and started doing the Heimlich maneuver. Lino started to gasp for air as Colonnello tried to force the just eaten food out of his mouth.

"Spit it out man. She's going to kill ya, kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"You might kill him before I do, if you keep doing that to him." I stated taking a bite of my food.

Lino's head shot up when he heard about his death. Colonnello stopped his administrations not wanting to kill a man or young boy in his standards.

"What?" Lino asked.

"If you don't ring the bell and you make it to graduation I'll get you anything you want to eat." I said stuffing some food into my mouth.

"But I..."

"There is no going back now my friend, kora." Colonnello said patting the boy's back.

"That's saying something man. You already made a promise with Aldina." Rohas said stealing my sausage.

Colonnello stared at me as I smirked at him. Tizio shouted something to Metello and Emidio but I simply learn to just ignore him.

"When did I make a promise, kora?" Colonnello asked.

I lifted up my wrist showing his headband that I had taken from him this morning. He sighed realizing he would have to graduate to get it back. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that the last exercise would be starting in a few minutes. I stood up and passed the rest of my food to Rohas, or the stuff he hadn't been able to take yet.

"Good luck on the last exercise boys, you'll need it." I said.

"You're going to since Aldina and I will be overseeing it." I looked over my shoulder to see Luke standing tall with our clipboards underneath his arm.

"Oh Luke I didn't know you where there." I said.

"Funny, I swore I saw you look at me when I walked in. Anyways...GET OUT OF YOUR SEATS YOU MORONS YOUR NEXT AND LAST TEST STARTS NOW! GO, GO, GO!" I flinched as he shouted into my ear without mercy.

All the boys stood up and ran towards the doors. I sighed as they pushed and shoved each other just to get through. Luke gave me my clipboard and glared at Rohas who did the same back. All of the other second years and up just chuckled at Luke and Rohas.

"You two are hopeless." I said leaving them to destroy each other.

Olive smiled at me as I walked out of the room. She held onto Luke's clipboard and we left to start the last exercise. I held the door open for her and followed after her. On the ground were tumbling mats nothing to extraordinary. Lingo were directing each boy to a certain mat, while Maria just sat in a chair fanning herself. Olive left me to Luke who walked through the door; however, it seems he had no injuries from Rohas. So either he didn't get hit or it was only words. Geo stood by some people talking about who knows what while Tandoku talked to some of the boys.

"Tandoku were starting you're in the way." Luke said resting his elbow on my head.

"Sorry guys" She shouted and ran over to Maria.

"You didn't need to be so mean to her." I stated pushing him off of me. "Okay boys, this is where is counts. You will be fighting against whoever is on the other side of the mat you are going against. When you are done you go the back of the line on your side. Understand good you may start." I said and looked at my clip board.

"Don't you think you should have told them the rules?" Lingo asked coming to stand next to me.

"Luke what do you think?" I asked looking up at him.

"Hey, don't make each other bleed, no broken bones and no unconscious people!" Luke shouted at them.

"There you see no problems." I said shrugging.

We stood there watching about 20 boys fight each other at a time. Sometimes it was a good fight others weren't worth mentioning. Metello and Emidio let people get in front of them so they would fight each other. They didn't seem to want to separate for too long. I'd have to look into the reason. Luke and Olive headed off to get a closer look. Lingo told me not to let Tizio hurt anybody else and he left me with Tandoku.

"Come on Aldina what's get a closer look like Luke and Olive." She said grabbing my hand bringing us to a fight.

I bent down with my clipboard and watched their feet. One was too slow and the other seemed to be clumsy. I sighed seeing they sucked and got up to go to a different fight. Tandoku pointed out another and another as we soon drifted off to each one. Metello and Emidio needed so time alone because they would only slap each other then apologize. Tizio was too rough and Colonnello only seems to want to make the other look like an idiot. I walked over to Lino's fight to see he was losing. The other man swung at Lino's head but he ducked. Lino went to throw his own and missed also. Then the boy tripped Lino so he fell back and appeared on top of him. Lino guarded himself from the hits coming at his head but he had already gotten hit. Not wanting to watch the bastard kill Lino. I passed Tandoku my clipboard and fixed my gloves.

"Aldina what are you going to do?" She whispered to me.

I walked onto the mat behind the boy and grabbed the back of his collar. He started choking and tried to pull his shirt back down. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and decided to let go of his shirt to grab his hair. I forced his head back so he could see me a little. Getting down to his height and giving his head a little tug I motioned for Tandoku to get Lino.

"Now I swear we said that in the rules bleeding was not needed." I hissed. "Or am I wrong, soldier."

"Mother fucker"

Taken back at the comment I looked at Tandoku. She just gave me the signal to not hurt the boy. Lino had his arm around her shoulder trying to hold himself up. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before trying to talk to the man again.

"I hope that wasn't directed to me." I stated.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I had to stop you from killing a potential asset. I mean- pulls harder- what gives me the right not to. I am of higher command then you." I said looked at his face.

He just glared at me. I raised an eye brow waiting for a response though it seems he wasn't raised with manners. His spit dripped down my cheek as he smirked at his accomplishment. Tandoku gasped letting Lino drop from her shoulder. Colonnello jogged over hearing the commotion and caught Lino before he hit the ground.

"General, you got some spit on you, kora." I clicked my tongue at him showing that I'll deal with him later.

I pulled the man by his head so he sat in front of me with the back of his head rested on my shoulder. My other hand laid lightly on his chin ready to break his neck if needed. His breathing got heavier the longer I waited to do something to him.

"General...please I'm fine." Lino grunted.

I sighed and let the man go watching him fall forward to get some air he seemed to not be breathing in. I stood up and dust off my uniform before turning around to come face to face with a chest. My face scrunched up in displeasure before I looked up at Rohas's face.

"Where would you shirt happen to be Rohas?" I asked.

"Uh I have it to Luke." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"So Narseo can use it after his fight." I glared at his answer before I motioned for Tandoku to follow.

"General you can't just leave this guy unharmed. Look what he did to our cute Lino, kora"

I turned around and glared at Colonnello before shoving my foot into the guys side to make him look at me. His eyes bore into mine as he got to his feet. Now as I observe his full height and build he could rival Anthony if he wanted to.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked sarcastically.

"See if you can hit me. I think it's what I deserve." I said spreading my arms out in defeat.

"Uh...General I didn't mean it like that, kora." Colonnello said scratching his head.

Rohas walked over to the two boys and wrapped Lino's other arm around his shoulder. Lino looked at the two and smiled in thanks.

"Ah don't worry about her, besides this is just the best part." Rohas said with a smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to get your revenge?" I asked.

He growled before charging at me. I dodged his first punch and stepped to his side. I looked at my right hand and sighed not happy about getting my glove dirty. When he went to turn towards me I smashed my knuckles against the side of his nose. He gasped in pain and feel to his knees. Blood seeped through his fingers as he tried to stop the blood. I looked at my glove to see my knuckles didn't have as much blood as I thought they would.

"Happy?" I asked Colonnello before leaving with Tandoku to see about Rohas's shirt.

Tandoku just sighed as she passed me my clipboard. I took it from her as people stepped out of our way towards Luke. Tandoku just stared at my hand and sighed.

"Geo isn't going to be happy you busted all of his blood vessels." She said.

"It was only on one side." I stated finally coming upon Luke.

He just stared down at me while Rohas's shirt was gripped into his hand. It seems I wouldn't be getting it back any time soon.

"Luke why in the world do you have Rohas's shirt?" I asked.

He just motioned for me to look at the mat we were standing in front of. Narseo punched some guy in the face and then grabbed his foot making him fall back onto his back. I just raised my eye brow not seeing the point in the whole thing. As the guy rolled off the mat to get to the back of the line my eyes widened at the next opponent. She waved towards us before introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Olive, are you Narseo?" She asked shaking his hand.

He just nodded getting into a fighting stance. Tandoku gasp as Olive disappeared only to reappear behind him and pushed him forward playing with him. He turned around and kicked up. She simply dodged and dug her fist into his stomach. He flinched and swung at her head. She caught it and pull his fist towards her. She swung her body in so Narseo's chest was to her back and grabbed the back of his neck flipping him over. His head hit the ground first making him clutch onto it.

"He's finish" Luke said handing me the shirt.

Olive kicked him in the face making his nose bleed and blood to leak out from the corner of his mouth. She pulled out a knife and my hands quickly traveled to my back. Feeling around I noticed my knife was gone.

"When the hell did she..."

She stared at Narseo in the eyes before going to stab him. Rohas's shirt wrapped around her neck as I pull on it. Luke grabbed her wrist to stop the knife. Tandoku helped Narseo up pulling him away from the woman. I dug my foot deeper into the mat as she started pulling her body forward. I let go one side of the shirt and Luke caught her. I stumbled back a little but regained my balance quickly as I saw my knife thrown to me. Side stepping it, the knife lodged itself into the ground by Rohas's feet.

"Look I even get killed just by walking." He stated pulling it out of the ground.

Rohas got behind me and shoved his hand up my uniform to put the weapon back where it belonged. I pulled down my uniform after he was finished and tossed Tandoku the shirt.

"Clean him up with this. Luke are we finished here?" I asked picking up the clipboard I had dropped.

"I guess...okay everybody who gives up start ringing the bell!" He shouted.

While he was occupied with the losers I looked towards Narseo to see Geo passing him some ice. He didn't look to beat up from Olive's attacks. I felt Lingo take his spot next to me.

"I think we have interesting people this year, don't you?" He asked passing me some water.

"Maybe, but they're still a bunch of idiots. Just imagine how the other boys will react when they hear Olive beat up a trainee." I stated.

"Shall I rally up the boys for the speech?" He asked.

"I guess...why do we do that speech again?" I asked.

"Because Anthony and Markovitch told you and Luke to do it." I mumbled at his reply and went to go get Luke as Lingo went to do his job.

"Luke lets go." I said walking by him.

He motioned he was coming as somebody gave him their name. I stopped and waited for him to finish. Rohas jogged over with six white cardboard squares each having word typed in black ink written on it.

"I hate this speech." Rohas said.

"Funny you've only heard it once." I said.

"I know and I didn't like it then either." He explained.

Luke pushed between us and walked over to the boys. We followed coming to a table that could easily fit 10 people. All the boys were sitting in front of it like they were in elementary school, with their hands in their laps waiting for the teacher to say something. Luke jumped on top of the table and pulled my up with one hand. Rohas pulled up six stands and waited until he was instructed to put the words up.

"Now seeing as we just lost half of you we'll make it short. None of us want you here. I don't want you here. Aldina doesn't want you here. So you're going to have to prove to us that you belong here. Whether it be from physical strength or mental we really don't care, but just in case you don't know how to do that Aldina has to words of wisdom for you." Luke lectured.

"Rohas" I said.

Rohas put up each square and gave me the thumbs up to start talking. I sighed and decided to make this as fast as possible.

"These words will help you figure your place. Read them and understand them and you should be fine." I said and went to leave until Luke glared at me.

"Fine... I'm not one to give you a riddle for advice but I'm not going to give you the answer you want up front. Each word you read has a story behind them. Passion, Determination, Courage, Grace, Desire and Expression. I don't know one man who has gone through our training and doesn't understand these words. I'm sure none of you will get it now but by the time you graduate you'll understand so don't expect to get it at first." I said.

"Aldina can I say something." I look towards Geo as he jumped onto the table.

"You were going to anyways." I shrugged.

"Just remember the guy who struggled for Passion last year lost two of his fingers. The one for Determination can't see. Courage can't walk. Grace got pregnant. Desire lost a leg and Expression lost his life. So if you want my help I'm going to decline." Geo said and started walking away.

"I'm still here." Rohas said trying to calm the boys down.

"That's because you haven't understood Grace or Desire." Luke said picking at his finger nails.

I smacked the both of them before leaving them there to deal with the scared men. I opened the door to the base and walked over to the hand screen. I waited until it accepted and walked up the stairs and into the conference room to mostly everybody was there. I sat next to Lal who was looking at her list. I lied my head back and relaxed all my muscles. Tandoku passed me a cup of coffee and Olive with Luke walked through the door.

"Shall we get started?" Geo asked setting down files upon files.

We all stared at Lal. She always got first pick. Whether it was because she was the head of CONSUBIN or because she doesn't care about our opinion I'll never know. She looked down at her list and started naming names. The rest of us just scratched off our list and Luke and I realized our choices were small.

"Colonnello"

"Colonnello? You want Colonnello?" I asked.

"He has potential, that and he needs to be broken."

"I think you just want him to kill him Lal. Yet I do believe Aldina is right. His physical ability for what it should be is low." Luke said.

"I don't care..." And she was back to her list.

After she was done I looked at my list to see I truly had the worst people I've ever see. They are all in bad health or they can't do a thing.

"Um...I hate to say this but may I make a request Lal." Olive said.

Everything went silent as we just stared at her. She wasn't planning on taking a trainee into the Assassination Squad? It's impossible never the less the person would be dead in less than a week. Hell not one person but the trainers know where the Assassination Squad is even at.

"Who could you simply want our of all the spoiled brats we have?" Lal asked.

"I like to take Narseo."

I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands on the table. "You tried to kill him Olive. What makes you think he'll want to join you? There are things he has to do to get into any squad. Like the written test and physical exam not only that but he has to go through extensive screening by each trainer." I explained.

She went into her bag and dumped all this paper work on the table. Each one of us picked a document to see everything was filled out by not only her but Narseo as well.

"He's finish every written exam, and physical exam. Geo said he was in the best health he's seen and you even said that he's bored with what you're giving him." She said.

"I didn't say anything about that." I stated.

"Okay so I knew you were thinking it. I've already gotten him a uniform so he can start as a new graduate tomorrow."

I sat down and Luke rubbed his temples at his wife. Did she not understand anything that was happening. I looked towards Lal as she skimmed the papers.

"What about his parents?" She asked.

"He's an orphan, never adopted either." Geo said.

"So does that mean I can have him?" Olive asked Lal.

"Go ahead he'll be dead soon anyways." Lal said.

I groaned and scratched Narseo's name off of the list. Tandoku look around the room and each of us before coughing to get our attention.

"Seeing as were asking for request I'd like to take Lino." She said.

"Should I even ask why Tandoku?" I asked.

"He's not much of a fighter. I can tell he doesn't want to hurt anybody so I thought I'd look into his profile. Apparently he's had experience in computers. So you know...since your kind of training him Aldina I thought I'd ask you."

"You can have him." I said.

"I'm done." Lal said getting up and left the room.

Everybody but Luke and I stayed in our seats. Tandoku walked around the table and hugged me before leaving. Olive kissed Luke's cheek and closed the door behind her. We just stared at the list of boys before each other.

"The only person I'm giving you is Tizio." I said.

"I was taking him anyways. I'll give you the two gays and that's it." I stared at him confused.

"I didn't notice anybody was gay." I said.

He just snorted and passed me two files. I opened them and saw Metello and Emidio's names on them.

"I guess they won't be getting separated." I stated closing the files.

Luke got up and grabbed his things heading towards the door. I followed after him closing the door behind us. Once we got down in the hallway I turned towards the direction of my office.

"I'll call Anthony and Markovitch about what's going on." Luke said.

"Tell Anthony I want his report soon." I said.

He grunted before leaving me to stand in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Important:** Aldina's picture is the stories image cover. So click on the picture next to my username to see what she looks like!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"I don't think I've ever been so tired before, kora." Colonnello stretched as he walked down the hall with Rohas.

"I felt the same way when I was in your position except I was more fit." Rohas said.

"Is it normal to feel so nervous. I don't want to get some strange trainer, kora." Colonnello stated moving out the way for some people.

"I can't help you there. I had Aldina the whole time I was a trainee. Then again if I could go back and change time I would defiantly gone to Lal." Rohas sighed.

"What's so good about Lal, kora?" He asked.

"What isn't good. She strong, ruthless, totally hot when she angry and her eyes a gorgeous." Rohas explained.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad and Lal's kind of fun to mess with. I can probably learn more about her than General, kora. She so uptight and always make sure we push ourselves to the limit; however, I really think she plans to kill Tizio, kora." Colonnello complained.

"Once you understand Aldina and the reason she does things you'll love her." Rohas said stopping at a door.

Colonnello looked around and noticed that nobody was in the hall except them. He looked back towards Rohas to see him bent down picking the lock of the door.

"Rohas what are you doing, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Shush or we'll get caught." He whispered.

He fondled with the knob for another minute before it gave an successful click. Rohas grinned before gripping the knob slowly opening it. Colonnello looked inside and saw a pitch black room. Rohas swung his arms in front of him to stop himself from running into things. He stopped and motioned for Colonnello to close the door behind him. Rohas grabbed a string and a little desk lamp lit up. Colonnello looked upon the desk and he couldn't help his eyes as travel up the legs that the light had descended on. Letting a small noise escape his lips Rohas chuckled at his response.

* * *

><p>"Aldina wake up" I groaned and turned my head away from the noise.<p>

"Aldina if you don't wake up Maria is going to steal your position."

I slowly brought my legs down from the desk and opened my eyes only to see Rohas with a stupid look on his face. Rubbing my hands down my face I looked towards the clock and sighed.

"Rohas it's eleven and you should be in bed. We all have medical exams tomorrow." I stated closing all the books scattered across my desk.

"Yeah I know but I knew you'd be asleep." He said turning on the ceiling lights.

Blinking at the sudden change in light I turned off my desk light and turned around to see Colonnello sitting on the couch beneath the window.

"I see your awake, kora."

"Rohas" I hissed.

"What I thought we'd pick you up before heading back to our room." He said.

"You're roommates?" I asked.

"Yeah isn't that awesome." Rohas smiled.

Glaring at him I stood up from my chair but the sudden rush sent my vision swirling. Standing still with my hand on my head for a few seconds sent Rohas in alert.

"You haven't eaten anything since this morning haven't you Aldina?" Rohas asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine I do it all the time now let's go to bed." I said heading towards the door.

"Colonnello why don't you carry Aldina. She doesn't look so good." Rohas says opening the door.

I turned around to tell him off but hands gripped the back of my thighs lifting me off of the ground. I wrapped my legs around the closes thing and held onto what ever I could. Steadying my breathing I looked up and met Colonnello's clear blue eyes.

"In a rush Colonnello?" I asked at his quick approach.

"Nope why would you say that, kora?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Come on love birds, we've got to go." Rohas said.

I wrapped my arms around Colonnello's neck and rested my head on his shoulder as he walked out of my office. My eyes closed as they started walking down the hall towards my room. The heat radiating off the man was almost unbearable it was like I had been walking in the desert for days.

"Colonnello why are you so hot?" I asked.

He chuckled and adjusted his grip on me before answering. "Well thanks I didn't know you liked me so much, kora."

"That's not what I meant. Your temperature is to high, I can't even sleep on you without you burning the hell out of me." I complained.

"Not that I don't like hearing you two flirt I suggest being quite. My kitten should be sleeping." Rohas said stopping at my room.

"Lal is anything but a kitten." I stated looking at the new hand scanner by the door. "When did that get there?"

"Now that I think about it I've been seeing them around lately. Are we upgrading around here, kora?" Colonnello asked as he let me down.

I just took out my keys and unlocked the door forgetting the scanner. The door opened slowly and I stuck my head in to see Lal was fast asleep. I sighed and turned around to shoo the boys off to see them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, see you in the morning." Rohas said leaving.

I looked over at Colonnello to see him watching Rohas leave. Raising an eyebrow I poked his side. He jumped a little before looking down at me.

"You need something, kora?" He asked.

"Are you going to stand their all night?" I asked back.

It seemed it finally clicked into his head. He just smiled before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Looking up at him he just gave me this funny look.

"So is there a chance I can get my trainer before tomorrow, kora?" He pleaded pulling me tighter.

"No now go to bed." I said unwrapping myself from him and walking into my room.

He mumbled something leaving me to stare after him. There had to be something wrong with his head. I closed the door behind me to see Lal looking at me. She didn't look to happy either.

"Lal what are you doing up?" I asked slipping off my boots.

"I would be asleep if your noisy ass didn't have to attract unwanted attention." She snapped.

I flinched back at her words and stripped myself off all weapons. "Now that hurts." I said covering my heart with my hand.

"Besides you didn't use the scanner. It is there for a reason, damn it." She said.

"You definitely need to go back to sleep. Are you crabby because you heard Rohas call you kitten?" I asked sliding into bed once I was left in my underwear.

I went to put my gloves on my side table only to see Lal look intently at my hands. I undid the gauze starting at the rim of my breast seeing as I hate wearing a bra to bed. Once it was all off I looked back at Lal to see she was still looking at me.

"I hate when you look at my hands." I said.

"Their ugly, I see why you cover them up." She stated bluntly.

"Thanks for boosting my self-confidence." I said pulling the covers to my neck. She waved her hand and rolled over to fall asleep. Yawning I followed after her for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Next" Geo said.<p>

The line of men standing in their underwear waited for their turn to get their examination done. It was a big room with a shower room for the guys, places to sit while you watch the others in front of you go. On one side of the room under the windows across from the door so you could see them were high tech treadmills. The other side of the room to the left of the door were about 4 bed with people screaming in pain. In the middle was Geo standing with his measuring stick and scale behind him.

"Guys stop worrying it isn't even that bad. Just think you got to sleep in today." Rohas said leading the boys towards the examination room.

"Couldn't we take shower's before going? It helps me wake up." Metello yawned.

"Is it like a doctor's visit?" Lino asked not liking the aura he was feeling.

"Kind of but Geo isn't nice. Actually I don't think nice is even in his DNA." He said putting his finger to his chin.

"Hey what's that?" Tizio asked pointing at the door not too far down to where they were going.

Outside of the door to the left was a larger tinted window with a control panel at least ten feet long below it. Rohas stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was.

"Oh that's another examination room. Except we don't use it until it's needed." He said standing in line.

"Next" Geo said.

Lingo walked out of the shower rooms fully clothes and cleaned. Rohas snickered and went to sneak up on him but Lingo turned around and stared at Rohas.

"Rohas may I help you?" He asked.

"How do you do that?" Rohas asked hanging his head.

"Telling you would ruin the whole point of me behind blind." Lingo said leaving him standing there looking like an idiot.

"Is it just me or am I the only person who just found out the Lingo's blind, kora." Colonnello said pulling off his pj bottoms.

"Actually I didn't know either." Lino said following after Colonnello.

As the other's took off the clothes they slept in Rohas just stood in his boxers seeing as it's the only thing he slept in. In reality they all slept in their underwear they just didn't want to walk around the base in them.

"How are we going to get dress? Do we have to walk back to our rooms?" Emidio asked.

"No they are clothes in the shower rooms." Geo said as they came to the front.

Tizio stepped up first and Geo started his measurements. Rohas talked with Colonnello until he saw a commotion going on by the door. Lingo dragged in Maria as she started screaming and kicking about letting her go.

"Wonder what happened, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I'm gonna have to say Aldina." Rohas said.

Geo broke his pen at the woman's noise breaking his concentration. Another's screaming interrupted his thoughts and he just gripped the charts in his hand for Tizio.

* * *

><p>I screamed as Luke carried me into the examination room. I clawed at his back to let me go as blood dripped from my cheek onto the floor. Luke brought us pass Maria and Lingo quickly so I didn't have time to think. Maria saw Lingo distracted by my presences so she took the time to jump off the bed he put her on and over to us. By the time I notice she had my hair in a grip and was clawing at my face. Luke tried to push her away but I wasn't letting her go either.<p>

"Get back you little bitch!" She screamed pulling more at my hair.

I struggled to give her what she wanted with Luke's grip on me. Seeing as I wasn't getting down the easy way I dug my elbow in one of Luke's nervous in his neck and he instantly dropped me. When I landed on my feet Maria knocked me off them. I rolled us over and tried to land as many hits before she could take the upper hand. Even though I broke her nose before we even got here it still hadn't stop bleeding.

"I'll kill you this time damn it." I hissed pulling her up by her shirt to only punch her in the face letting her fall back down.

"Aldina your going to beat her to death." Geo said calmly finishing Tizio's height and weight.

Maria kicked me off and I slammed into one of the treadmills. I groaned at the stinging pain but got over it as I saw Maria making a run for it. I got to my feet and ran after her. She pushed Lino in front of me; however, he drop down low enough for me to jump over him. Is it just me or am I lucky that I'm in my morning training outfit?

I tackled her to the ground and she tried to kick me off again. I grabbed her ankle and she screamed making unpredictable movements. I let her go and she took this as an opportunity to over take me. Slamming us both into one of the cabinets, medical equipment fell onto the floor. She swung me into the floor as she pulled my gun out of its holster. Why didn't I think of that first?

"Hey there's no reason to shoot each other." Rohas said taking baby steps towards us not wanting to get shot.

"Rohas duck, kora." Colonnello stated pushing Rohas's head down as a bullet flew over him.

Maria tried to figure out to hold it correctly as fast as she could but I grabbed it over her hands and unloaded it. I threw it behind us and proceeded to land another hit to her nose, hoping to break it more. Maria took a needle from the floor and stabbed it into my leg. Arms wrapped around us and dragged both of us apart. I leaned forward gripping onto the needle not sure if I should take it out of not. My breathing came out short and I felt somebody lift my face towards them.

"You never listen do you?" Luke asked making sure I was okay.

"What took you so long to get her?" Rohas asked finally getting up from the ground.

"I was knocked unconscious." Luke stated rudely before looking at my leg.

I looked over at Maria as Lingo tried to calm her down. I smirked to see she was bleeding more than before. She caught my look before sending me one of her own.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to apologize to her." She laughed.

I glared at her before Luke gave me a look that said to stay calm. "Calling her on an affair she didn't have isn't something you should take lightly. Then again you did make her cry, so making sure you aren't living is only fair." I explained.

"Would you two quit it!" We looked back at the door to see Tandoku standing there with tears going down her face.

I closed my mouth and leaned against Luke as he sighed at the woman's power to stop the two of us. Maria snorted before getting to her feet. "I'm not listening to any woman who takes my husband away from me."

I groaned at her stupidity and used Luke to help me stand on my feet making sure to take the pressure off the one with the needle in it. "Just because she was talking to him over the phone doesn't mean they were doing anything." I said.

"Look I just told him about what had happened at the base. I would never take your husband away from you. So I'm sorry if you thought that." Tandoku sniffed trying to make her tears stop.

"Whatever just don't try it again." Maria said leaving the room.

Letting go of Luke I fell back to the ground on my ass while Luke got up and headed towards Tandoku. "I'm going to take Tandoku for awhile. Aldina get yourself fixed up. Lingo you coming?" Luke asked.

Lingo walked by patted my head before walking out the door behind the others. Mumbling to myself I stared down at the needle figure out what to do with it. Geo put down the chart he was doing and walked over and bent down in front of me. "Aldina"

I looked up at him and his hand reached out, snatched the needle and tossed it to the floor before leaving me. I rolled up into the ball as my entire leg went numb. A small amount of blood dripped down my leg as I whined at the pain.

"Come on Aldina it's just a needle." Rohas said getting his measurements done.

"General are you okay?" Lino asked tapping my shoulder.

Tizio made some commotion behind us but I ignored it. Rohas moved Lino to the side and kicked me lightly in the side. I looked over my shoulder and glared at the stupid boy. "What?" I asked.

"Have you gotten your exam yet?" He asked pulling me up to my feet.

"Yeah I did it this morning before I went for a work out." I said and looked back as Lino jogged over to get his measurements.

"When do you think I should tell them that we're getting our prostate checked?" Rohas asked rubbing the back of his head.

I heard a screech from the door and I saw Metello clawing at the floor as Emidio pulled him in. I clicked my tongue and looked around for something to throw at them. Luckily Rohas took the situation in his own hands.

"Emidio what are you doing?" Rohas asked as they both froze in their positions.

"Metello heard you guys talk about a prostate exam." Emidio whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"Rohas get over here so I can check your weight." Geo said.

I walked over and sat on one of the beds as Rohas stepped onto the scale. Geo looked at the number with an evil aura surrounding him. Rohas took a few steps away and sat by me waiting for the lecture.

"You idiots! Why is it I only have a problem with the both of you when it comes to weight. Rohas if you don't lose some weight I'll send you to gym and Aldina if you don't gain some weight I'm gonna sent you to a fucking psychologist. I hope you know that Lal will be notified of your reports." Geo addressed.

"Why did I get yelled at?" I asked.

Rohas just shrugged as we gazed at the rest of the exam's being taken. Colonnello had no issues with his and Lino needed some more weight on him. Tizio was too short and there was no point in talking to Metello and Emidio who were arguing in a corner. Geo reached for a glove and a few needles. I could feel Rohas start to sweat as he stared at the man.

"Who's first?" He asked.

I stood up and turned around and leaned against the bed. Geo walked behind me with a stool that I stood up on. He pulled down my shorts and grabbed a needle.

"So what's going on General, kora?" Colonnello asked standing in front of me.

"Do we have to get that?" Lino asked with Tizio being difficult behind them.

Geo coughed and I quickly held onto one of Colonnello's and one of Lino's wrist. Geo took a deep breath and stuck the needle into my ass. I hissed and lied my head on the bed. Lino whined at the tight grip and Colonnello tried to rip my hand from his wrist. When the needle pulled out I let them go and let my body go limp on the bed.

"You're finished." Geo said pulling my shorts back up. "Rohas your next."

Rohas dropped his shorts and I climbed back up onto the bed. Colonnello look at his wrist which was a deep red and shoved me to the side. I rolled my eyes and shoved him back. His lips turned up into a grin and he ruffled my hair so some of the hair came out of the ponytail. I glared at him and Lino just laughed at us. Geo stuck his finger into Rohas who gripped the bed like it was killing him. All the boys faces drained at the sight and took a step back.

I looked at the clock to see I had about half an hour until training started. Hopping off the bed I patted Rohas's head who had finished his prostate exam. "I'll see you boys later. Don't be late for training." I said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Aldina hurry up, we only have a few more people left." Tandoku complained grabbing onto my arm dragging me faster so we could keep up with the others.

"I hate everybody I just got." I mumbled.

"Embrace the hate." Luke responded coming to walk next to me.

Lal pushed open the doors making them slam into the walls. I don't see why she's pissed off, she got first pick. The four of us; Lal, Tandoku, Luke and I were headed towards my squad. Though after they leave I won't really have one. Olive was somewhere around the base and would be there by the time we got there.

"Alright maggots, get in line!" Lal scolded at my men.

They stood up straight as she looked down at the papers she had in her hand. Flipping through them she seemed to find the one she wanted and pulled it out of the pile. "Where the hell is Olive?" She asked.

"Present" We all turn to Luke who held her piggy back style.

"When did she get up there?" Lino asked.

"The question is who is she." Metello said.

I looked at them and glared. They saw my look and stayed silent. Colonnello looked at them and then to me. Once he saw what I was doing he waved. Ignoring him, I turned to Olive who had finally gotten off of Luke.

"Boys this is Olive. One of our higher ranked trainers." I stated.

"Hi guys, I'm Olive." She smiled.

They all mumbled their greetings with the exception of Tizio who screamed. Lal passed me the paper she pulled out earlier and a jacket. Well then lets gets started, "Narseo would you come up first." I said.

He took a few steps forwards before stopping. "Narseo, you showed exceptional physical potential and mental satiability. With your scores on the test you've taken and the approval of all of us, we congratulate you. Welcome to COMSUBIN." I read aloud the paper before throwing him his jacket.

He caught it and saluted us. The other boys stared at him wide eyed and watched as Narseo came closer towards us. Olive grabbed his hand and waved at us showing she was officially taken him off our hands. Lal passed me all the papers this time and I scratched my head at the next person.

"Tizio, you have been switched based on your physical abilities. Luke is our amazing... hold on when did you become amazing?" I asked the said man.

"You just haven't noticed now hurry up I got to get to my other classes." I clicked my tongue and turned back to what I was doing. "...advance basic training instructor. I hope you have fun in hell." I said.

"Let's go soldier I don't got all day." Luke said pushed Tizio in front of him as they left towards the mat room.

"Now um...Lino with some modifications we saw the depth of things when it came to you. Tandoku our computer specialist wishes to take you under her wing."

"It's nice to meet you Lino. I'm Tandoku I would like us to get along." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure, bye General thanks for everything." I just shooed him off.

Looking back towards my group I noticed Colonnello looked calm as Metello and Emidio stared at Lal with fear. I looked at the last paper in my hand and sighed. "Colonnello...forget this shit. Your new trainers Lal, now leave." I demanded.

"What I don't get no special goodbye speech, kora?" He asked coming up to me.

"No, now get going before Lal gets pissed." I whispered.

He just smiled at my attempt to get rid of him. Lal's fingers twitched ready to kill the poor boy. "Maggot you better start running."

I stepped out of his way as he started his job before Lal shouted at him to speed it up. A squeak erupted in the silence and I glanced at the only two left. What a shame they have to be left with me. They stared at me wide eyed wondering if I was going to kill them.

"So I do have a few rules which I don't feel like getting into right now but at least let me tell you one thing. I want you to always no matter the situation be honest with me. I don't care if you can't tell somebody because of the danger of them getting killed. I want to make sure that you have no problems while you're here. No secrets, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. Are we on the same page."

They both nodded and I smirked well at least the fun can began now.

"Start running, one mile each." They groaned and left.

Damn Luke and not wanting them. He couldn't just give me a break at least once. I took off my hat and started fanning myself. Just watching them run makes me hot. They both were struggling which clearly states that their stamina sucks to begin with. I don't even know where to start with the two of them. At least Colonnello had some stamina and Lino was always willing to try something new. Maybe Lal will get tired of Colonnello and give him to me.

"Giving up on them already?" I looked over my shoulder to see Lingo.

"I might be, is that so bad?" I asked.

He came up next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder squeezing it a little. "If I remember correctly you didn't give up on Rohas." I clicked my tongue at bringing that idiot up.

"I had my reason's with Rohas. I don't even know their reason for being in the military nor why they did it together."

Lingo's hand dropped and he chuckled. Great now he was laughing at me, or he was reliving a memory. "Rohas hated you until you found out his reason. They don't hate you, scared probably but I'd say being scared drives someone further than hate."

"I don't like it when your all metaphoric on me Lingo, besides don't you have something to do?" I asked sliding my hat back on.

"Anthony called to tell you that he's stopping at his house before coming here. So I wouldn't wait up on his report."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at nothing. That man was hoping death came to him soon. Never again am I sending him on an important mission if he's just going to slack off. Lingo touched my back before leaving. I sighed and looked over towards the track to see Emidio slowing down.

"Emidio what are you doing?" I asked walking over.

He turned to me and stopped, "I can't run anymore."

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Hey what are you guys doing over here?" Metello asked jogging over.

Emidio turned to Metello as he stopped next to us. He looked out of breath and was sweating slightly. While Emidio looked perfectly fine.

"It seems Emidio can't run anymore." I said.

Metello frowned putting his hand on his friends back. "You just need some motivation. How about I give you my drink at lunch?"

"I can't steal your drink Metello. You need it."

I clicked my tongue grabbing both of their attentions. "Emidio did you know physically active men can slash their chances of erectile dysfunction by 30 percent?"

Both their faces turned pale white and they dashed off to keep running. Well that seemed to work, maybe they're both embarrassed if it happens to one of them and they can't have sex with each other or something.

"Yo Aldina"

There was the second interruption of today. I didn't bother turning around since only one person ever greets me like that. Rohas stopped next to me as the boys finished their mile.

"So should I wonder what you said to them to start running again?"

I shrugged and walked away from him. I wasn't in the mood after the whole ordeal with Anthony, and I don't need one with Rohas. Footsteps followed behind me and I looked at Rohas.

"What is it Rohas?" I asked.

"I saw Colonnello with Lal. He was hoping to stick with you as a trainer."

Suddenly Rohas laughed at the look on my face. Of all people Colonnello gets attached to me. Why the hell couldn't it have been Lal or Tandoku everyone loves Tandoku. "Lal had first pick and he was chosen. He probably pissed Lal off which made her single him out."

"Na my little kitten wouldn't do that."

"Whatever I'm leaving, train the boys for me." I said waving my hand heading towards the base.

"What are you planning to do?" Rohas asked.

"Just get some things graded for rescue. Train them well!" I shouted leaving him there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Luke this is fucking ridiculous. Lal's going to kill us if she finds out."

"Shut up and get the damn thing."

I clicked my tongue and scanned the computer screen again trying to find the file we were both looking for. Why the hell does she name everything almost exactly the same thing? I scrolled the page down and found what we were looking for. Looking up from the screen I saw Luke by the door with his ear pressed against it.

"I found it" He jumped at my voice and stalked over, pushing me and the chair out of his way.

I rolled a few feet away and crossed my arms over my chest at his rudeness. He didn't even feel the need to tell me the reason as to why he wanted my help breaking into Lal's computer. I turned the chair around and pushed myself back over towards him to see Luke was erasing someone's name and putting ours down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

A grin spread across his face as he saved his work. "I need a mission and I'm not spending my time here training these idiots. Besides who's going to stop us?"

He did have a point. I didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be here. We both need a mission and some fresh air. I sighed and stood up giving into his stupidity. "Fine but if Lal suspects someone I'm blaming you."

"Whatever, I'll just tell her that you're the one who helped me hack into her computer."

I clicked my tongue again and stood up putting Lal's chair back to where it should have been. Luke quickly logged out of everything and turned the device off before shoving me out of the room. Stumbling out into the hallway I froze as one of the soldier walked by looking at us strangely.

"Got a problem soldier?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment and our terrible deed.

He shook his head before sprinting to where ever he was heading. "Great now I probably scared him. Come on Luke we have things to do." I said walking away from him. Not long after I heard his footsteps behind me as we walked towards the training grounds. Luke would be handling my two stupid students by teaching them hand to hand combat and I would take his group which was bigger than my two to teach them speed.

Opening the doors we walked out and the first thing I noticed was the differences between our groups. Luke's group were all well-built, and had some rough edges about them. My two boys were scrawny and looked like they were going to be sick. "Luke"

I could hear him sigh as he turned towards me. Looking away from my group or duo, I motioned for him to come closer. Bending down to my height I leaned forward so no one could hear our conversation. "Don't destroy my boys to much okay? I don't think their very good with other trainers."

Luke looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "They look ready to piss their pants Aldina. What the hell have you been doing to them?"

"Besides trying to up their stamina, nothing else. They aren't very good in upper body strength and have no motivation to do anything. If you could maybe give them some advice or something."

He snorted before standing up straight. "It looks like they need it."

I rolled my eyes and sauntered over towards Luke's boys. Quickly counting the number in my head I realized that groups or partners wouldn't really work. Of course he'd be the only one not having an even number of men. "I hope you guys slept because it's going to be a long day."

Groans erupted all around showing me that perhaps Luke's group wasn't all the well disciplined either. Turning on my heel I marched over towards a table with about fifty jump ropes on it. "Each of you will grab a rope and you will jump until I say stop. Any questions?" I asked.

Not even looking back to see if I had any, I rounded the table and sat in the chair behind it. One by one the boys took a rope and started jumping; however there were a few who had no idea what they were doing. I mean who the fuck graduates elementary school and doesn't know how to jump rope. Pulling out a clipboard with all their names I started checking things off and leaving comments. After awhile I started to notice that Luke had a reasonable qualified group of soldiers.

Their foot work need a bit of work and they weren't very fast, which could can be fixed in no time, but other than that they were all in nice shape. Flipping through the pages of soldiers names I marked off one's that didn't need any help and circle the ones that should think about practice.

"Yo Aldina!"

Why is it that no matter who I'm with, Rohas will always greet me like I'm his long time friend. Hell we've only known each other for about a year and only liked or in our case gotten along in 5 months. Looking over my shoulder I see him walking towards me with his little new pup behind him. Setting down my pen and my board, I crossed my legs leaning back in my chair.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you both?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah don't start bucking at us." Rohas mumbled before bending down and kissed my cheek in greeting. Waving him off I looked back towards the men to see what they were doing before turning back.

"Colonnello shouldn't you be with Lal?" I asked the blonde who had his hands stuck in his pockets. His white tee was soaked with sweat making it stick to his chest and his hair was a terrible mess. Colonnello just shrugged and sat on top of my table like he'd finally conquered the world with him as the king.

"Nah I just wanted to see your beautiful face this afternoon. Besides Lal wanted me to give you this, kora." Passing me a slip of paper I ripped it open and read what she wrote. Completely ignoring his attempt on trying to woo me.

_Needs Work_

Well isn't she the vague one of the bunch. "So Colonnello tell me what you're working on with Lal?" I questioned shoving the note into my bra knowing they'd both want to know what it said. Sighing he looked up at the sky before shrugging.

"Nothing really, kora. She made us run and then she hit me for not running fast enough. After that she wrote the note and sent me here with Rohas, kora." Tilting my head back I took a deep breath at the rudeness of our wonderful, head of COMSUBIN. Note the sarcasm.

"Alright, take a jump rope and keep jumping until I say stop." I said and grabbed my clipboard putting his name on the sheet. Rohas took Colonnello's spot as the younger one grabbed a rope and started jumping. Watching his feet I couldn't help but wonder what Lal was concern about, or maybe she just sent him to me because she was tired of him.

"Boys you've got a ten minute break." I stated and kept my eye on Colonnello. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweet and stayed at a comfortable pace. So he at least knew his limits and how to maintain control of certain situations. I searched for his name, jotted down a quick note before watching him again.

"Are we just going to stare at him the whole time?" Rohas asked snatching my hat off my head to fan himself. I let my gaze fall from the blonde and turned to the idiot beside me.

"If you're bored I'm sure I can find something for you to do." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. Snorting Rohas got onto his feet and passed me back my hat. "Nope I'm out of service today."

"That's just too bad. I want you to go to my office and check up on Anthony. He owes me a mission report. Also see if you can get in contact with Lieutenant. He hasn't sent any notion that he's alive or the rest of the platoon." I demanded.

"Fine" Rohas complied and left. Turning my attention back to Colonnello I immediately noted that he sped up his speed. It wasn't much faster but fast enough for me to notice. Looking at the rest of the soldiers I groaned at the fact that it was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Happy Independence Day! Since Colonnello's birthday is the 7th and I'm not ging to be here, I decided to post it now. Happy Early Birthday Colonnello!**

**Also thank you to the ones who followed and favorited. And to Miss-Shadow (Guest) who reviewed**

* * *

><p>Looking at the setting sun I'd say it's about five o'clock. Luke's men had left and here I am still sitting in the same chair as Colonnello struggled to breath. How he ended up on his back on the ground struggling for air was unknown to me. All I knew was I looked away for about three seconds and there he was. Leaning back into my chair I waited until he made any movement to prove to me he was alright.<p>

"I don't see why you pushed yourself so hard Colonnello. All you had to do was jump rope." I said suddenly interested if my gloves had any dirt on them. I mean I'd hate to buy a new pair so soon.

"I didn't realize how long I was going for, kora." Snorting at the obvious fact, I got up from my chair and rounded the table so I stood by his chest. Colonnello gaze traveled up to my face and when he knew he had my attention he grinned.

"Find something funny?" I asked and bent down by my knees. Resting my forearms against my kneecaps I started counting the amount of times he took in air. Tilting forward I pressed my hand against his abdomen to stop the unneeded intakes of air. "Calm yourself Colonnello. If you keep breathing like that your chest will start to hurt."

"My chest already hurts, kora." He said and pushed himself up by his elbows to sit up. "So tell me something, general. Do you find joy in trying to kill us, kora?" Clicking my tongue I stood up and kicked his arms from under him. Colonnello hit the ground and hissed as his head got most of the impact. Next time I'll let him die of exhaustion. Walking back over to my table I picked up all my papers and clipped them to my clipboard. I can't believe I'm stuck in the same base as this idiot. Who the hell offends a higher officer?

Arms wrapped around my waist catching me off guard. Sighing I looked up to see Colonnello with a concerned look on his face. "Are you going to let go?" I asked grabbing his arms prying them apart, but they wouldn't budge. I tried over and over again but they just seemed to get tighter each time I pulled. "Say Aldina, kora."

Stopping my frantic pulling I glared up at him. "It's general to you, soldier." I said before going back to freeing myself from his grip. Suddenly one of his hands grabbed my arm and turned me around incasing me against him again. This is fucking retarded, if I could just reach my gun I can shoot him in the foot and this would be all over. "Did you know you're really skinny, kora?" Colonnello asked me. Knowing I wasn't going to get out of his arms I rested my forehead against his chest.

"What does my weight have to do with you?" I asked back. Usually by now a grin would have appeared on his face but it seemed that something was really bothering him. Now that I think about it, he does appear a little strange when he looks serious. Eh I have to remember to tell Lal that. "How much do you weight, kora?"

Biting my lips I try to estimate the last time Geo told me my weight without trying to kill me at the same time. "I'd say about 105, but I think that's kind of pushing it." I said really displeased that Geo treated me so rudely. Colonnello sighed and rested his head on top of mine like it was completely normal. This would not turn out well if someone saw us like this. "That's probably why I can feel your ribs, kora. You're underweight."

"Yes I am."

"And you're not worried, kora."

"No because I feel perfectly healthy."

Groaning Colonnello let me go, seeing that no matter what he said or did I wasn't going to feel any different. "Well at least tell me the last time you ate, kora." Colonnello said crossing his arms on his chest staring down at me. Was he always so tall? God he'd had to be around six foot. Frowning at the high distance between us I answer his question. "If you must know it was this morning."

"What did you eat, kora?"

"Coffee"

Running a hand through his hair, Colonnello bent down and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped as his shoulder dug into my stomach making me a little sick at the feeling. He grabbed my clipboard and started walking towards the doors. "Colonnello you better put me down or you'll regret it." I hissed pounding my fist against his back.

"Coffee is not breakfast general. All it gives you is caffeine, kora." He said and twisted his body around so my head wouldn't hit the door frame. Damn him, if he wasn't Lal's trainee I'd kick his ass. Looking up I saw people watching us as we walked by. I can't believe he was doing to me. Does he even understand what my reputation means to me? "Colonnello" I said hoping to get his attention.

"Kora"

"Can I have my clipboard?" I asked politely. He didn't answer for awhile which left me thinking that he was actually smart enough to think about what I could do to him if he gave me what I wanted. His hand gripped my legs tighter as we rounded a corner. Deciding that now would be a good time to find out where we were going, I looked around him to see that if he made the next right we'd be heading towards the cafeteria. Now is my only opportunity to get away. I opened my mouth and let out a high pitch scream. My hands fisted his shirt revealing a little bit of his skin above his pants.

"Shit" Colonnello cursed at how high I was screaming. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my upper thigh. I quickly stopped screaming as I felt tears come to my eyes. That son of a bitch bit me. Pulling his shirt to my face, I could feel my tears slowly start to damp his shirt. Sniffing I allowed him to take the right towards the cafeteria. I can't believe he bit me that hard. I'm positive that he drew blood. Hearing the door open I shoved my face more into the shirt so no one could see my tears.

"Oh my god Colonnello is that general?" I heard Lino asked as we walked over to a table. Colonnello shifted me on his shoulder and I knew he'd be putting me down soon.

"Colonnello what the hell did you do? You have blood on your face and everything." Rohas asked. So I was bleeding. I swear to god when he puts me down I won't be the only one.

"Can you guys watch her for me, kora. I'm going to go get some food." He said and bent forward. I felt my feet hit the bench the was connect to the table. Gripping his shirt tighter, I started to take it with me as I slowly slipped off his shoulder. Rohas snorted once he saw what I was doing.

"Colonnello you might as well take off the shirt. She's not going to let you go...holy shit you bit Aldina!" Thank you Rohas for stating the obvious. I think we should give him an award.

I felt his hands grab mine and pull them over his head along with his shirt. He was seriously going to take his shirt off, how repulsing. Once he had me and his shirt disconnected from him, Colonnello pulled me off the bench and sat me down. I hissed as the seat pressed against the bite mark. "I'll be back, kora."

Wrapping his shirt tighter around my face, I rested my head against the table hoping to mold into it so no one would talk to me. "General are you alright? Colonnello didn't hurt you to bad did he?" Lino asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Aldina will be fine. It looks as if Colonnello just bit her." Rohas said. Making a small hole through the shirt I saw Rohas stuff some food into his mouth I knew he wasn't allowed to eat. I quickly kick him in shin which caused me another bruise as he kicked me back. The shirt fell to the table as I reached across the table to grab Rohas but missed by a few inches.

"I see you're back to normal, kora." Colonnello stated and sat down next to me.

Turning my body away from him I took the option of ignoring him. It was either that or killing him and I didn't have time to explain to Lal why I did it. Colonnello sighed and grabbed his shirt and shoved it into my face. "Get that thing off me." I said trying to push his hand away. "It stinks."

"You had no problem with it when you were crying, kora." He said wiping my face. Lino just laughed and started eating again seeing that there was nothing he could do to stop Colonnello. After he finished with my face he wrapped the shirt around my thigh and pulled.

"I can't believe you had the guts to bite me." I said and winced as he pulled tighter.

"Well you were acting like a five year old. Besides I hate when people scream, though I didn't mean to bite you that hard to draw blood, kora." He stated and placed some food in front of me. He can't actually think I'm going to eat this. Rohas stared at the food as if he was going to eat it himself if I didn't start.

"Aldina" Rohas started.

"It's for her Rohas. She needs to eat more, it's disgusting how skinny she is, kora." Colonnello said in more of an concerned than offensive way. I looked at all the food in front of me and knew I wouldn't be able to eat it all.

"She's not going to eat it all thought, Colonnello." Rohas whined see all the food he could be eating.

"Then I'll eat it, kora." Colonnello smirked as Rohas sighed and finished his own food.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shoving my way through the halls I hissed as someone jabbed me in the rib. What the hell is with everyone today? I'd never seen so many people in the halls before or outside in the fields. It felt like we had just added another hundred soldiers over night. Finally making it to my office I quickly use the scanner hoping that it would work. Lal had taken my keys knowing I wouldn't use the scanner if I had them. I watched as the light went up and down on the pad trying to scan through my glove. I wonder if Lal had thought about my gloves, because she'd know it'd take hell to freeze over before I willingly took them off in public.

The sound of a beep went off and I thrust my door open to get out of the halls. Closing the door behind me I sighed taking a moment of peace. Over the past three days work had been shoved on all of us. Even Lal started to get earlier so she could finish her work at a reasonable time. Dropping my work onto my desk I saw my other problem for the last three days. How the hell he even managed to sneak his way into my office I'll never know.

Lieing on my desk was a cup of coffee, an apple and a coffee cake. Sitting down I grabbed the coffee and sipped it slowly noticing it was still a bit too hot to drink. At least Rohas was doing something for Colonnello, even if it was making me coffee in the morning. Shivering I remember the first time Colonnello attempted to make me coffee. Way to much sugar, way too much. Unwrapping the coffee cake I log into my computer and went straight to work.

Throwing a file onto the floor I grabbed the next one and searched for its serial number. Once I found it, I typed it next to the correct name and pushed enter before doing it again with the next one. Stuffing the rest of the cake into my mouth I rolled my chair over to one of my filing cabinets. Why did I have to have so many files. Rolling back over to my desk I opened the file reading the mission and assigned it to someone I knew would be perfect for the job. Looking at all the names I realized I didn't have any girls. Maybe I'll get Rohas to start asking some girls to join, then again most of them usually ignore Rohas. Groaning I grabbed my coffee and started writing lessons plans for the next few days.

I grabbed one of my spare folders and shoved a few papers in it when I heard my office phone go off. Confused for a moment I wonder who was calling. My office phone was only used for emergency and outside conferences. Setting down the file I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Aldina it's Tandoku..um... I think we may have a problem."

"What's wrong?" I asked logging off my computer at the sound of her voice. I could tell she was nervous and if she was nervous that meant it wasn't good.

"Well I think it might be my imagination but I think Rohas and Lieutenant are about to go at it."

"What are you talking about Lieutenant hasn't been at the base for over a month."

"No he just came in through the gates about a minute or two ago. Aldina you have to hurry Lino is walking towards them!" She shouted at the end.

Hanging up the phone I rushed out of my office hoping to catch Rohas before he snapped and did something he would regret later.

* * *

><p>Colonnello pressed the ice packs to each cheek. Flinching against the freezing temperature against his burning face, he sighed and watched as Rohas tried to wrap his arm around the head of COMSUBIN. Lal quickly caught on what he was doing and shoved her fist into his stomach before stomping off to do her job. Chuckling at his friends pain, Rohas slowly made his way over with a hand over where Lal had socked him. "What are you laughing at?"<p>

Colonnello just shook his head taking the ice off his cheeks "If you want advice I'd get to her before I piss her off, kora." He said. Rohas frowned before shoving his hands into his pocket clearly upset about the results of his flirting.

"You had to go and ruin my chances man. What the hell did you do to her anyway?" Rohas asked as they started their walk to where ever their feet took them.

"First you've had your chances since you've gotten here, and that's like over a year, kora. Second it's not like I try to piss her off. I just told her that she should try and be more girly, kora." Colonnello said putting the ice back on his cheeks to keep people from staring at them.

"Why would you tell her that? She's perfectly fine looking like she does." Rohas said.

"Rohas...she's like a man stuck in a woman's body, kora. All she cares about is how her muscles look and when she can hit people." Colonnello put bluntly like it was completely normal to talk about his trainer the way he did. Rohas stopped which caught Colonnello off guard making him do the same.

"What does that make Aldina?"

Blinking in surprise Colonnello looked at the sky trying to find an answer to his question. "Aldina's probably a woman with a man's job, kora. I mean so is Lal but Aldina acts like a woman. She wears dresses and cares about her weight even though she shouldn't, kora."

Rohas made a sound in disagreement before wrapping his arm around the taller man. Colonnello gaze fell onto his hand that was gripping onto his shoulder as if he was going to strangle him. "Look Colonnello I'm going to be nice here and say keep the insults of my beautiful Lal to a minimum."

"Rohas are you threatening him?"

The said man froze at the sound of the voice behind him. Colonnello looked over his shoulder as Rohas removed his arm to see a man about six foot standing behind them. A cigarette hanging from his mouth while people he'd never seen before started to unload things from several jeeps. Surprised at the amount of people he didn't see Lino coming up to them.

"Hey Colonnello what's going on here?"

Turning to the youngest of them, Colonnello bent down towards his ear hoping no one could hear them. "Actually I have no idea, but to be on the safe side I think we should leave, kora."

"There is no reason to leave." The man said throwing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his foot without letting his eyes fall from Rohas.

"Colonnello, Lino I'd like you to meet one of Aldina's best men, Lieutenant." Rohas hissed out.

"Nice to meet you, kora."

"Hi"

Lieutenant grunted letting them know that he heard them. "Boys why don't you guys leave. Rohas and I have some things to talk about." He said noticing the look in Rohas's eye. Lino tilted his head confused at what just happened. He just told them to stay now he wants them to leave.

"There is no reason to fight, I'm sure we can handle this peacefully." Lino said getting in between the two. Suddenly a rock flew through the air barely missing Lino's cheek; however it was enough to get all four men's attention.

* * *

><p>Putting a hand on my hip I looked over the four of them to see that a fight hadn't broke out yet. Lino quickly went back to Colonnello's side knowing that was the best option at the moment. "Lieutenant you're late." I said walking over.<p>

"We had some problems getting back to the base which will be in my report that you'll get on your desk tomorrow morning." He said moving his foot over the cigarette to hide it.

"Can I ask why we're having this get together?" I asked looking at Rohas.

"No reason" He stated.

Not believing him I turn to my Lieutenant for an answer. "I thought I heard Rohas threatening the boy."

"Threatening?" Curiously I looked back at Rohas to see that small glint in his eyes. That glint I knew meant something was going to happen that I hoped didn't. Putting my hand on my holster I let my gaze slowly fall to the two other boys. "Lino I want you to take Colonnello to my office. Then you need to get back to Tandoku, she worried."

"Wait, kora!"

"Colonnello" The tone in my voice stopped him knowing it was an order. Sighing he turned and left with Lino. Lieutenant took out his phone and waited for the person to answer. Rohas got on the defense when I pulled out my gun knowing the other two were gone.

"Aldina, Luke's on his way."

"Rohas talk to me." I said knowing it was going to turn bad very soon.

* * *

><p>Pressing my hand on the scanner I shoved the door open to see Colonnello looking out the windows watching as people trained. Closing the door behind me with a click, Colonnello turned holding ice packs to his face. "You could've taken a seat." I said motioning to all the desk in the room.<p>

"Is everything okay with Rohas, kora." He asked walking over to me.

Raising an eyebrow I shrugged knowing there wasn't much I could say. "Take a seat in my chair." I said pushing him towards it. "I need to ask you some questions."

"If this is about your Lieutenant, I don't really know anything, kora." He said sitting down.

Snorting I grabbed the ice packs from his cheeks and threw them in the trash. "No it's more about Rohas." I explained catching his face in my hands looking at the damage. "Did he do this to you?"

"No, I got Lal mad so she slapped me a few times, kora."

"Of course you did." I said knowing full well that he would. "Is this why Rohas got mad?"

"I told him why she got mad at me and then he started acting funny, kora. Is that how he acts when he's mad because it's weird. I thought he was going to strangle me at one point, kora." Letting go of his face I took a step back examining him. I didn't see any blood coming from anywhere which meant Lieutenant got to them right in time.

"Where did he grip you?" I asked slipping off my heels and moved to sit on top of my desk.

"He just grabbed my shoulder a bit, kora. Nothing to worry about." He said shrugging.

"Take the shirt off." I said.

Colonnello looked at me for a moment before smirking. "I didn't think you'd want to see me shirtless so soon, General. You sure like to move fast don't you, kora." Smacking him upside the head, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt before ripping it off his body. Well Rohas sure did a nice job. Five small bruises started to form on his shoulder looking as if someone had grabbed him.

"Aw man, kora." Colonnello whined noticing the bruises.

"Colonnello I'd like to talk to you about Rohas. I should have done it sooner seeing as you're roommates, which by the way will be changed just for tonight." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Would you like to sit in my lap as you explain it. I might understand better, kora." He said grinning.

Just to keep him happy, I set my feet in his lap which he gladly accepted. Men can be such pigs. Running a hand over my face I tried to find a starting point. "Rohas...is special Colonnello. Which is why whenever you see him, he isn't training or doing some mission." I started off.

"So are you telling me he's mentally retarded or something, kora?"

"No, Rohas has a temper problem you could say, which is why Lieutenant got in between you two." Colonnello mouth formed an 'o', giving me the opportunity to say something else before he interrupted. "If it wasn't for Lieutenant, Rohas would have killed you Colonnello."

"I didn't think I pissed him off that bad, kora." Shaking my head I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"It's actually quite easy to do Colonnello. Rohas is terribly territorial, which causes a lot of problems between him and the others guys around here. That's why I'm worried that you'll piss him off again and we won't be there to save you."

Colonnello drummed his fingers against my ankles giving me the most genuine smile I'd ever see. "I didn't think you'd be so worried about me, kora."

"Colonnello" I warned grabbing my coffee, taking a sip.

"I'm being honest here, General; however it might be a good time to tell me what pisses him off so much, kora." Colonnello suggested.

"When Rohas first came here he's wasn't very nice. I've had broken bones and Lal's been in the hospital for almost a month because of him, but-"

"Wait! He's actually landed a hand on Lal, kora?" He asked now completely interested in what I had to say.

Looking at my door I motioned for Colonnello to come closer. When he was within range I lowered my voice just in case someone overheard. "If you go to the mat room there is one wall with a mat on it. If you remove it you'll see a brown stain, that's where Rohas shoved Lal's head into the brick wall." I whispered. "Don't get caught though, because I won't save you if you do."

Leaning back Colonnello ran a hand through his hair. "Yet he's so protective of her it doesn't make any sense, kora."

"He's realized that he loved her once she sent him to hospital after she got out. Apparently kicking his ass makes him protective of the person." I stated.

"So he's protective over you also, kora?" Nodding, Colonnello groaned hitting his head on the back of the chair. I raised my coffee to mouth hoping to hide my smile from him. Well at least he now knew what was coming for him if he did anything stupid. Setting my coffee back down I decided to finish this up so I could go back to work.

"Colonnello to put it simply, Rohas is very protective of Lal and myself. I'm not telling you to stop you're quarreling with Lal, just don't tell Rohas what you did. Other than that there isn't much to help you." I said pulling my legs from him.

He caught my ankles pulling them back into his lap. "What happens if by some chance someone does piss him off like Lino, kora?"

"There are only a few of us that can handle Rohas. So when he does start doing strange things that you know he wouldn't normally do, I want you to get everyone away from him. Hopefully Luke or I are with you, but if we aren't you need to find us."

"And if you guys aren't around, kora."

"Only three other people can help you, and trust me one of us are always at the base. So don't worry about the others." I said.

"Is Lal one of them? I'd like to make sure because if I can get to her first, then I'm going with her, kora." Sighing I realized that he was making this much harder than it already was.

"Lal is definitely not one of the other three. You've already met one today which would be Lieutenant, but the other two don't really come around; however if by some shocking chance you meet them their names are Anthony and Markovitch." I stated snatching my feet back.

"Okay so..."

"Are you trying to drag this conversation on so you can stay here?" I asked.

Colonnello grinned rolling the chair closer to me. "Is it working, kora?" He asked lightly brushing his fingers against my thigh. I clicked my tongue shoving him away only for him to roll about an inch or two. "You're cute when you're angry, kora."

God he's never going to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"A life is important in every mission you will do. Whether it's a civilian or the man next to you, you're job is to save them all and come back home. Scars will fade over time but to hear the man next to you breathing and laughing with life, that is something worth sacrificing over." I said walking in between the isles of desk. Eyes stared at my back as I pass by but I ignored them knowing that each gaze held a different emotion. I let my fingers glide against the desk causing some to lose their concentration. Those would be the ones to forget someone in the field.

"You're dismissed, remember you have papers due in two weeks. I want them on time or I won't grade them." I said grabbing my coffee, watching as each left with a pleased look on their face.

Shaking my head I sat down in my chair and started putting some grades into the computer. With as much time as I was spending on Metello and Emidio, I kept forget to put grades in causing a giant backup. Hopefully by the time their papers were due I wouldn't have to worry about everything else. "Um...General" Looking up from my computer I saw Leonardo standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked never noticing him coming up.

"Oh it's alright, it was my fault for not telling you I was here." Making a noise, I leaned back in my chair motioning for him to state his business. "I'd like to know if it was too late to drop out of this class. I mean it's not like I'm not enjoying it, it's just I don't think it's for me."

His kept rambling and rambling, repeating things he already said as if he wasn't sure he explained himself completely. I don't think I've ever met someone who felt so guilty because they were dropping out my class or any class for that matter. "Solider..." but he kept going, "Solider..." and going. He was starting to stretch the last of my patients I didn't even know I had.

"Leonardo" I hissed, stopping him in his tracks. Clicking my tongue to release some of my frustration, I leaned forward resting my elbows on the desk. "So far I've lost ten of you, for whatever reasons you guys have come up with and I've let them go. However, I did not expect you to quite. You have the best grades in the class and seem to also hold the most common sense." I explained.

"It's just I'm not sure if I can have someone sacrifice themselves for me. It wouldn't set well on my conscious, and I'll probably go crazy." I just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met. When you started I thought you were going to say something like' I couldn't give up my life for someone I didn't know very well or like'. I'm impress, Leonard." Standing up I rounded my desk and stood in front of him.

"Thank you General"

Putting a finger to my lip I quickly checked him over before deciding he needed to clean up. " I want you to meet a few people. Go back to your room, shower and put on your workout clothes. I'll meet you in the cafeteria in twenty minutes." I said grabbing my coffee and headed towards the door.

He walked out and I closed the door behind me. "If you'll excuse me, General."

"Aldina"

So far I think his reaction is the best. "You've earned my respect Leonard. So you can call me by my name, however, you can't use it during class. It give the others ideas and I rather not have to beat them to death." I said and started walking towards my room.

"So I guess this means I'm stuck in the class."

"Yep"

* * *

><p>"Rohas you can stop apologizing now, kora." Colonnello muttered shoving some of his food into his mouth.<p>

"I really mean it though, man. I can't believe you almost saw that side of me...you know it was lonely last night without hearing your light snoring on the other side of the room." Rohas stated sipping on his water. Stopping the fork in midair, Colonnello couldn't help but be concerned at the statement.

"That's just disturbing, kora."

"What I can't help it! You fall asleep much faster than I do." Rohas said, defensively holding his hands up. "So I was also wondering what Aldina kind of told you about me?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to finish Colonnello pushed his food to the side and sighed. "Look she just told me I pissed you off a bit, kora. She didn't really go into depth about it too much. Besides all I got to do is get her, Luke or Lieutenant, kora."

"She's planning my death already?"

Rohas choked on his water at the voice. Colonnello looked to see Lieutenant smoking a cigarette. His hair was unruly and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. For lack of better words he looked like hell. "What happened to you, kora." Snorting at Colonnello's question, Lieutenant ran a hand through his hair.

"Aldina put me on inventory last night, but now that I hear she thinks I can go against Rohas I've decided that she's pissed off enough to kill me."

"Oh please we both know she only told Colonnello that so by the time they do get there I'd be delayed." Rohas explained throwing the man a smirk. Pulling the cigarette from his lips, Lieutenant blew the smoke in his face. Scrunching his face at the smell, Rohas quickly shooed the smoke away. "Ah stop being pissy. It's alright if Colonnello knows your weak, it'd be something to look forward when he beat you up."

"Why is it that when I find you three you're always in an argument?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. All three turned my way probably wondering when I had gotten there to listen on their conversation. I saw Rohas's eyes slowly travel down and stop.

"Rohas last time I checked you liked looking at Lal not me." I said walked over so I stood by the oldest out of us all. Spying the cigarette in his hand I grabbed it and crushed it on the table surface. "You're going to kill yourself smoking that damn thing."

"Is that before or after you throw me to Rohas to die?" Shrugging I leaned onto my left leg so I'd create a little bit more room.

"At least your life won't be in vain." I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"So is it my turn to ask the question?" Rohas asked lifting his hand in the air as if he was in school.

"What"

"Okay so is there a good reason your dressed like that?"

Looking down at myself I wore my favorite Timberland boots, green cargo shorts and a white t-shirt, I found in Rohas's room, shoved a little into my shorts. "Um...because I'm going to go train someone." Nodding his head, he raised his hand again. Rolling my eyes I asked what he wanted again.

"So is that why your short are unbuttoned."

"I can't button them, that's why I came to find you."

Hearing a thump against the table, I turned to Colonnello to see his head against the table with his arms covering him from view. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

Lifting his head from the table I saw tears going down his cheeks as he tried not to laugh. "I can't help it, kora. It's just that you're a grown woman and you can't button your own shorts, kora." Not being able to hold it in he fell back onto the table with his shoulders shaking.

"Rohas would you please?" I asked. He just laughed pulling me towards him and started trying to fix the elastic so I could button them. Rohas tugged and pulled but it seemed he couldn't really do much.

"Give it to me." Lieutenant grabbed my shorts and started doing it himself. It seemed like only seconds before Lieutenant had fixed them. Shoving the rest of my shirt into my shorts I buttoned them up and grunted.

"Now that, that's finished all I need is my gloves." I said looking at my hands. Each palm was wrapped in bandages so I would feel comfortable while I tried to find my working gloves. "Lieutenant I believe you have them." Taking them from his back pocket I pulled them on and flexed. They'd have to do for training.

"Um..Aldina" Looking over my shoulder I saw Leonardo standing by the doors.

"Ah great you made it. Come here I want you to meet someone." Grabbing Lieutenant's arm I turned him towards the scared man. "Leonardo I want you to meet my third-in-command of my elites, Lieutenant." Shaking his hand I felt Colonnello's eyes observe him. Ignoring him for now I introduced Lieutenant to Leonardo before bidding them goodbye.

Lieutenant left to get some sleep in, leaving the two by themselves again. "I don't like him, kora." Colonnello said bluntly resting his head on his hand. Rohas nodded in agreement pouting at the outcome of their conversation.

"I don't know who he is but I'd watch out Colonnello. If we aren't careful I fear Aldina might get attached."

"Great just when I'm started to get through to her, someone steps in, kora. It's like high school all over again." Sighing he dragged his finger across the table watching as he made smudges. Rohas noticed this and smiled.

"Colonnello I've never showed you my chest before have I?"

"I don't think I want to see it, kora."

"No you idiot. See when I had just graduated from boot camp I had snuck out of the base and got some tattoos. Of course Aldina wasn't too happy but that's not the point. Lal never really looked at me other than just someone who liked her. So when I got my tattoo's and she saw the one on my chest, she blushed. Now every time she sees me I know she's thinking of my tat." Pulling his shirt off Colonnello didn't know if he thought of Rohas as an idiot or a genius.

He had a tattoo on his left arm of some words he couldn't see very well but the one on his chest was hard to miss. 'Lal Mirch' was tattooed in black ink on his right peck in elegant cursive. "She hadn't beaten your ass for that yet, kora?"

"Nope, I think she kind of likes it there." Rohas smiled and lifted his hand to his lips, kissed it before patting the name. Colonnello was pretty sure that the only reason that Lal didn't do anything was because she didn't know how to react.

"Aren't you suppose to get someone's name tattooed when you get married and stuff, kora?" Colonnello asked knowing you shouldn't get any lovers name permanently placed on your body.

"I'll kill anyone who plans on marrying her anyways. So her only choice is me, besides my point is that you need to do something to Aldina that would make her think of you each time she see you." Rohas stated and went to pull on his shirt.

"Wait what's on your arm, kora?" Rohas looked at his arm and looked at it for a moment like it took him a while to remember why he had gotten.

"I got this tattoo because I felt like when Aldina said it, it was the reason that held me down and pushed me to finish boot camp." Turning to the side Colonnello saw the words were written exactly like the one on his chest.

"'Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tired is the true failure.' That sounds like something she'd say, kora." Colonnello laughed. Suddenly before either one could say something else Colonnello's name was screamed from somewhere around the base.

"Sounds like Lal's looking for you. I'll see you later." Colonnello groaned at the woman's name but got up, waving to Rohas and left to his death.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I'm quite proud of you two, today." I said standing in front of Metello and Emidio. Their progress were reaching heights I'd never thought they'd make. I guess I should stop underestimating them or they'll start making a fool out of me. Feeling sweat roll down my back, I decided that cutting their session with me today wouldn't be so bad.

"Let's hit the showers, boys." I said grabbing each of their arms and pulling them towards the public showers.

"You want us..." Metello started looking at the showers in fear.

"..to take a shower in there?" Emidio finished for him.

"Yes" Not completely sure what was going on, I shoved the door opened to see nobody was there. "Well looks like luck is on your side today. It seems everyone is still in training." They seemed to relax a bit but I really didn't notice. Walking pass all the lockers, I finally hit the showers. There were about 10 on each side until you hit the end when it splits to the right and left, where you'd find more showers.

"Don't take too long boys or you'll miss lunch." I said and started stripping. Their footsteps quickly went towards the more private showers. Shrugging my shoulders, I pull my hair tie from my hair and turned the water on. At first I wasn't sure they'd take a shower but once I heard two more showers start over mine, I knew they had folded. I don't think I've ever had soldiers nervous about taking showers in front of people. Grabbing the soap I quickly started cleaning myself.

After I washed off, I grabbed a random clip and pulled my hair up in a messy bun. Water fell over my body, rolling down my legs and into the drain. God I wished I could do this every day. Though I doubt I'd ever get anything done. "General" Looking over my shoulder I see Emidio and Metello standing there staring. "Yes, do you need something?" I asked turning the water off.

They stayed silent, watching me. Turning my body fully around, their eyes widen even more. I looked down not seeing anything different. "Is it my abs? Look if you keep working, you'll get abs like mine, okay?" Emidio shook his head, while Metello just let his gaze fall.

"I knew something was different about you." Metello whispered keeping his eyes low. Putting my hands on my hips, I couldn't help the amusement. "It's nice to know you were convinced that I was some type of alien, Metello."

"So..." Emidio started in an attempt to lead the two of us away from our conversation. "..you aren't from Italy then?"

"Was it that hard to tell?" I asked. It's not like I'd lie to anyone who asked me where I'm from. Then again, my ethnicity is Italian. So I could see how some people can get mixed up. "Look just don't go blabbing it around. It's bad enough that I have to cover my tattoos."

"Why"

"Let's just say Lal wasn't the nicest person when I came here." I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, and headed towards the lockers. I heard the other two following behind me and knew I wasn't going to have any privacy getting dress.

"So why two tattoos?"

"More like why'd you get a tramp stamp?"

"Wait until Colonnello hears about this?"

Stopping at the name of that idiot, I glared at the two behind me. "If I find out that you told Colonnello about what's happened in here. I'll kill you both, I don't have time to deal with him." Opening Rohas's locker I took out a pair of my underwear and a pair of his basketball shorts. I pulled them on and threw the towel at their faces as I opened Lieutenant's locker.

"Last time I checked General, it's illegal to steal." Metello stated.

"Oh please" I responded and picked out one of the cleanest shirts.

"Now I'm leaving you two by yourselves. Don't get into trouble, I got things to do." I said.

* * *

><p>I shoved my hair through my scrunchy and pulled making my ordinary ponytail. All my paper work was done, including everything involving the trainee's. Usually I'd be able to relax and sleep the day away; however, for some reason I was bored. Sleep didn't even sound appealing. Turning the corner I see several soldiers just goofing off.<p>

"Good afternoon General." They saluted as I walked by. Grunting, I waved them off hoping to find something to do.

Turning another corner, I quickly shoved myself back almost hitting someone. "I'm glad I found you General."

"Did you need something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Luke said to give you this. He wants to leave at dawn tomorrow." He handed me a letter and left.

I let my eyes glance over the envelope to see not even my name was written. Damn Luke and his lazy ass. Ripping it open, I pulled out the letter and read it over. I guess breaking into Lal's computer does have its perks.

Deciding to start getting ready for the mission now, I spun around and headed towards Rohas's room. Once I arrived at his door, I put my hand on the scanner and waited for it to accept it. The light turned green and I pushed the door open to see nobody. I guess Rohas was bothering Lal, today. Walking over towards the bed across the room, I bent down and pull out a giant suitcase from underneath.

Throwing it on top of his bed, I click it open and started pulling things out. Wigs, makeup, and several piece of clothes I'm not willing to admit. Grabbing a bag, I stuffed everything I needed into it before zipping it close. Locking the suitcase back up, I shove it back where is belonged. Putting my hands on the floor to push myself up I see something underneath the other bed in the room. That's right, I almost forgot. Colonnello and Rohas are roommates.

I grabbed whatever it was and sit on Colonnello's bed. Well I can't say I'm surprised. I turned my body so I was facing the wall and flipped open the Playboy Magazine. I don't know how long I saw there, but it was long enough because my legs were starting to hurt. Flipping the page, I didn't notice when a door opened or closed behind me.

A hand wrapped around both my wrist holding them together as another snatched the magazine away from me. I tried to twist my hands out of the person's grasp but they wouldn't let go. "You get really angry if your being held down don't you, kora?"

Freezing at the 'kora' at the end of the sentence, I immediately knew who it was. Tilting my head up, I see Colonnello looking down at me with an amuse look. Clicking my tongue, I look away from him, and his stare. "What do you want Colonnello?" I asked if nothing happened.

"Oh I don't think so, kora. You're in a lot of trouble."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"Is that before or after you started going through my stuff, kora?"

Glaring up at him, I snatched my hands from his and crossed my arms over my chest. "I was just making sure it wasn't anything dangerous." I said.

"You're still not off the hook, kora." An arm wrapped around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Colonnello put my down, or so help me god I'll-."

My back hit the bed suddenly making me lose whatever I was going to say. Colonnello sat down on the bed and shoved the magazine back under his bed. "So what are you doing here anyways, kora."

"I was just getting some things for a mission I have tomorrow morning."

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Please Aldina, kora."

"It's General to you, Colonnello."

"Aldina"

"General"

"Aldina"

"Colonnello" I hissed seeing the smile that was slowly gracing his face.

"It's punishment for looking through my stuff and for letting Metello and Emidio see you naked, kora."

"I'm not your property." I said looking him in the eye.

"I never said that, kora. It just not right they get to see you before I do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Luke shoved my bag into the trunk of the jeep before lifting the back up and locking it into place. My eyes glanced up at the horizon to see just a peek of the sun's light. Yawning, I pulled myself up into the passenger seat. Luke was the only one excited about this damn mission. Then again if we left around noon I probably would too, but it's way too early.

"Ready to head out?" Luke asked.

Stretching my arms above my head gave him the answer he needed. In no time at all we were pulling out of the base and headed towards where ever Luke was taking us. "So would it be alright to ask you what happen last night?"

My fist clenched at the memory. "Nothing happened. I just feel asleep."

"In the boy's bed really. You'll have to do better than that because when Lal hears about it, she's gonna kill you."

Well, he wasn't wrong about that one. "It was an accident. Colonnello was arguing with me and I decided to roll over and ignore him. I guess I fell asleep or something." I explained.

"So the boy saw you were asleep, pulled the covers over you and let you sleep until you woke up?" Luke asked making sure he understood the full story.

"Colonnello's just different alright. I think he's trying to impress me." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I'm a soldier not a school girl.

"Aldina, he likes you. If you keep this up you're going to break his heart and we don't need some soldier in battle thinking about the girl he likes that still hasn't recognized his feelings. Remember what happened to Jiddo?"

"Luke..." I warned, "..you know we're not suppose to talk about him."

"Why, because you took the blame for killing him?" Luke asked.

"No, because Rohas doesn't know the truth, and I don't know about you but I think the worlds better off if he never does." I stated.

Letting my eyes glaze over the landscape, I noticed how quite it was. There were very few birds and besides the roar of the engine and our talking, it was silent. Mentally I kept my guard up, I wouldn't let Luke know that something was wrong until I was positive.

"Jiddo loved you Aldina. You even told him that you'd only go on a date with him after he got out of boot camp. Don't make yourself feel guilty if something happens to Colonnello, and you couldn't keep whatever promise you made, okay. Having Rohas depressed is enough, I don't need you too."

Rolling my eyes I decided to change the subject before he started something else. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine, now stop trying to change the subject. Have you talked to your boys about which martial arts they should do?" Luke asked.

"Lal's already having them taught? Damn, Metello and Emidio aren't even close to ready. Will we be back by the time they have to decided?" I asked fixing myself in the seat.

"No they have to pick by tomorrow. We won't be back for a few more days, but get this. Lal's trying to get some of hers into SAMBO."

"Oh please, SAMBO is completely useless. If anything I hope my boys pick Taekwondo. Then again if Rohas gets to them, he'll take them to the streets and make them learn from getting the hell beat out of them." I stated knowing full well that Rohas would do it.

* * *

><p>"What's got you all depressed, kora?" Colonnello asked Rohas, shoving some of his food into his mouth. Rohas sighed and rested his head on his hand.<p>

"Aldina's gone off with Luke and now I'm stuck training Metello and Emidio." He whined.

"It can't be too bad. I've heard that they've gotten much better, kora." Colonnello said.

"Yeah I guess, but it's boring not having Aldina around. Who else is going to sneak me some food, and back me up when I do something stupid." Colonnello snorted at the words of the older man.

"Nice to know that having Lal bruise one of my ribs for you isn't something you count as backing you up, kora." He mumbled.

"You're the one who lied to her." Rohas said waving his finger back and forth in Colonnello's face in a disapproving manner.

"For you!" Colonnello shouted.

Rohas just laughed. "Well if we don't start headed to training Olive is going to find me." He said and stood up.

Colonnello followed after him, walking beside him down the hallway. "Why will Olive start looking for you, kora. It's rare to see her around."

"Since Aldina and Luke are gone, I have to have a babysitter. Of course Lal isn't allowed to so by default of the other trainers, I'm stuck with Olive."

"It would be worse, kora." Colonnello said pushing the door opened. Stepping outside he was greeted by a slight chill of October air. Shoving his hands into his pockets, they walked over to the other two boys, who had already finished their laps.

"I see you've already finished your warm-ups." Rohas said.

"Yeah" Emidio said, looking like he was about to freeze to death.

"You aren't good with the cold either huh, kora." Colonnello laughed.

"I'm not a big fan of anything lower than 75 degrees." He said.

"So what did Aldina leave for us to do?" Metello asked completely fine with the weather. Rohas looked up trying to remember what he suppose to do, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of it, so we'll have to do whatever I feel like doing...so to the weight room." Rohas cheered, turning around and leaving the others in the dust.

They all sighed and started heading towards the weight room. "Has Aldina talked to you guys about picking a martial art, kora?" Colonnello asked.

The two shook their heads, ignoring the fact that the man had called their trainer by her given name. "No, put we've heard something about it. Which one are you doing?" Metello asked.

"Lal's forcing me to do SAMBO, kora."

"That sounds painful, I think we're going to head into Taekwondo. Besides I took it for about a year when I was younger." Emidio said.

"At least you have a choice. I know nothing about SAMBO, I wanted to take Karate or something." Colonnello complained.

"You guys hurry up!" Rohas shouted standing by the doors of the weight room.

"Aren't you suppose to be training with Lal today?" Metello asked.

"No, she canceled it for some reason. That's why Rohas is dragging me everywhere, kora." Colonnello explained.

* * *

><p>Rohas took days getting use to educating people in the art of basic knowledge. Colonnello went back to training with Lal while at the same time along with other students was forced to start taking their martial art classes. Emidio and Metello along with Lino had joined Taekwondo. Nobody had seen Tizio in forever and just assumed he was dead or something.<p>

"Alright is everything set up?" Rohas asked looking down at his clipboard.

People were running back and forth, packing small weapons and special equipment for their departure in the back of the trucks and jeeps. Lieutenant just grunted bringing his cigarette to his lips. "How the hell does Aldina do all this damn stuff?" Rohas asked himself, checking things off the listen as they went.

"Because she doesn't." was all the man next to him said.

"Colonnello do we have everything?" Colonnello turned towards the older male and nodded giving him a thumbs up.

"Everything's ready to go, kora."

Rohas turned to Lieutenant and gave him the clipboard. "You'll take care of everything while I'm gone?"

Grabbing the object from his hands, Lieutenant just shrugged. "Might as well, but you're going to be in a lot of trouble when Aldina and Luke find out about this."

"Please I'm only going to the other division. Besides Markovitch will be there so it's not like I'm sneaking out or anything."

Seeing as Rohas wasn't going to listen to him, Lieutenant waved him off and left to do his own work that Aldina had left him. "Alright everyone hop in or we'll be late!" Rohas shouted to all the trainee's and hopped into the driver seat of one of the trucks.

People got into the jeeps or sat in the bed of the trucks. Colonnello slid in next to Rohas as he started the car. "So if you don't mind me asking. Where are we going, kora?"

A smile slowly graced Rohas's lips. "Well I've been thinking how no one has met the other part of COMSUBIN. So we, my dear friend, are going on a road trip."

"To visit people, kora?"

"Did Aldina every tell you about a person named Markovitch?"

Colonnello scratched his head trying to think. "Probably, is it one of the people who babysit you, kora."

Rohas glared at the blonde before looking back at the road. "Yeah something like that. He controls the other part of COMSUBIN. Aldina had Lal put him in charge and since then we've had more communication than ever. He's very smart as you'll see when you met him."

"So if we're going to meet this guy. Why did we bring all this stuff, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"The base is about an hour and a half from us, but if we drive an extra half an hour there is a small training area. That's where I told Markovitch to meet us, don't think you're getting out of training that easy, Colonnello."

"Yeah cause who doesn't love training, kora."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 15**

"Rohas...I..can't...breathe..kora." Colonnello struggled trying desperately to keep himself from falling over onto his face.

Rohas just glanced over to the man not at all concerned. Everyone had finished their training for today, giving them all something to do as they wait for a certain man to appear. Rohas sighed and let his eyes go back to staring at the gates. Markovitch was over an hour late and didn't seem like he would be coming in general.

"Are you even listening to me, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Rohas grunted and went back to ignoring the blonde. Colonnello sighed realizing that his efforts were being wasted. When Rohas was doing something, it was better to just leave him alone. Running a hand through his hair Colonnello turned around about to head to the truck when he almost ran into someone. Takin back for a moment Colonnello looked the man over. He seemed to have been standing there for awhile.

"What's up, kora?" Colonnello asked.

The man just smiled at Colonnello. "Ah nothing much. I'm just waiting to see how long Rohas is going to stand there staring at the gates."

Rohas swirled around and glared at the man. "When the hell did you get here?"

The man just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Colonnello. "I've been here since you've got here. I just sat back and evaluated your training then when it was over I decided to stand behind you and see how long it'd take for you to notice..." turning to Colonnello the man just laughed "you aren't half bad my friend. You've been training with Lal?"

"You can tell, kora?" Colonnello asked confused.

"That's a secret." He said and let him go.

Rohas put his hands in his pockets and huffed. "Colonnello this is Markovitch, the head guy around here." He said.

"Just call me Markovitch. I don't like rank names or any of that stuff." Markovitch said turning on his heel. "Let's go boys, I'm needed at the base."

"Needed at the base, my ass." Rohas muttered.

Colonnello just shook his head and got into the bed of the truck as the rest of the vehicles started heading off. He did not feel like sitting with Rohas while he was driving. It was already bad enough that he had to drive with him on the way there, then again it was stupid on his part not finding out how the man drives.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that long of a drive, thankfully. The half an hour journey took about twenty and some change with everyone wanting to get to the base. Colonnello watched Markovitch talk on the phone the whole time and wondered what had gotten him so worked up. He seemed like a nice, ordinary, friendly guy, but the minute something didn't go right he was serious to the core. His face would turn blank and look as if he couldn't hear anyone.<p>

"Colonnello.." Looking up at the sound of his name, Colonnello saw Lino watching him.

"You say something, kora?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we're here, but is everything okay?" Lino asked worried.

Colonnello just laughed at the man. "I'm fine. I was just thinking, kora." Getting up, he jumped over the side of the truck. Stretching his limbs, he left Lino with the truck and headed towards Rohas.

"What'd I miss, kora?" He asked standing next to the man.

Rohas looked at him and sighed. "I'm not quite sure. The second I parked the truck, Markovitch ran off somewhere. That's why I made Lino go and get you just in case I needed your help with something."

Running a hand through his hair, Colonnello watched as people ran around. He'd never seen another base before, but this one was much more livelier than the main base. Groups jogged in formation, while others sat around a water fountain joking off and what not.

"Rohas you were suppose to follow me." Markovitch said walking over with a woman behind him.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that?" Rohas asked.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Come on, you need to get your extra bagg- OW!" Markovitch hissed holding his head.

The woman glared at the man. "They are anything but extra baggage. Hello boys, I'm the doctor around here, would you please follow me." She said leaving them to stare after her.

"She's worse than Geo, kora." Colonnello whispered to the other two.

"Boys!"

They all looked at each other before running after her. Once they caught up with her, they saw Metello and Emidio. "Hey guys" Metello said.

"She got you guys too?" Rohas asked.

Emidio shook his head. "We found these two, and she told us to watch them while she went to get Markovitch." They both took a step back allowing the others two see.

Luke was sitting on a bench with his back pressed against a brick wall. He was covered in dirt, and dried blood. On his lap was a red headed girl with her face turned into Luke's stomach so they couldn't see her. She was wearing a burnt white strapless summer dress with no shoes. They were both covered in bandaged and seemed to be passed out.

"Isn't this great." Rohas muttered.

"When did they get here?" Markovitch asked.

"I'd say about two hours ago." The doctor said. "They came in wounded but they refused any type of help. Luckily we were able to get them to corporate with us. There were no broken bones, but they are dehydrated and in need of some rest." She said.

"Luke" Markovitch said kicking the man in the foot.

Before anyone could move, a gun was held to Markovitch's face. Rohas took a step back motioning for the others to do the same. Colonnello let his eyes wander towards the man with the gun. His eyes were clouded and the growl coming from him was animalistic. "Luke why is it that every time I wake you up, you're like a wounded animal?" Markovitch asked.

Luke dropped the gun and stopped his growling. "That's because every time you do, I am wounded." He said.

"What the hell is your problem you could have killed one of us?!" Rohas hissed at him.

"Next time I'll kill you then, Rohas." Luke said and looked at the others. "You guys are in so much trouble. Who let you out of the main base? Rohas who was watching you?" He asked.

"I was watching Rohas." Markovitch said.

"Lair, you had to meet up with Rohas at some point seeing as Lal doesn't like you in the main base. When Aldina finds out, she's going to kick your ass." Luke said.

"Seeing as you're awake would you mind tell us how the mission went?" The doctor asked passing him a cup of water.

"We're alive, so it obviously went fine. It's just that damn woman kept getting in the way. We almost had to fucking kill her." Luke complained.

"What woman?" Metello asked, completely interested.

Luke dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture handing it over. Rohas took it allowing the others to look over his shoulder to see it. It was the red head chick laying in Luke's lap, except this time she was wearing a gold skin tight dress.

"This is the woman in your lap, kora." Colonnello said pointing at her.

Luke looked down and didn't say anything. He just stared at her face before sliding his hand up her dress. "Always the gentleman, Luke." Markovitch said with a smile on his face. They watched as Luke's hand went deeper into the dress before it stopped at her back. His hand fist the fabric before pulling it down slowly. "You're going to be in so much trouble." Markovitch said.

"That's what she gets for sleeping on me." Luke said.

"Luke if you move this dress one more millimeter I will kill you."

* * *

><p>Luke looked down at me and I glared at him. "I hate it when you sleep on me." He said. Sitting up, I pulled the dress back up to where it was suppose to be and glared at the others.<p>

"What?" I asked.

Markovitch smiled at me, with that innocent look on his face. "Nice to see you again, Aldina." He said.

"Don't play that with me, Markovitch." I said standing up. "Now what the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Colonnello just waved. "You look beautiful today, kora."

"Please Colonnello, you didn't even notice it was me." I said ripping the wig off my head. "Rohas who let you out?" I asked.

"Does it really matter, everyone's safe. Can we go home now, you look like shit." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Luke stood up and groaned. "I'll go get the jeep. See you at the base." He said leaving me with the idiots.

"Leaving already?" Markovitch asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Might as well. Lal's going to have my ass for sure now." I muttered pushing him off of me. "Markovitch if you can get in contact with Anthony. He needs to come for a meeting."

"I'll do what I can. He's not a big fan of following rules." He said shrugging.

"Thanks" I said and turned to the boys. "Let's get going. The sooner we get back, the faster I get out of this dress."

Colonnello frowned and pulled me to his side. "Why, kora. I happen to like you in it." He said.

"It's dirty and I don't like the color white." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Colonnello chuckled and before I knew it he had his arms under my knees. "Colonnello!" I shouted punching him in the chest to put me down.

"Come on, _bambina_ let's go home, kora." He said walking towards the truck.

"_Bambina_! Who the hell do you think you are! Put me down! Damn it Colonnello stop laughing!"

Markovitch turned Rohas as they watched. "Are they always like this?"

"More or less." Rohas said.

"Anthony is not going to like this. You know that right?"

Rohas just smirked. "You never know. Anthony might let Colonnello get away with it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Water has to be heaven on earth. Pushing myself through the liquid, I reached the surface and took a deep breath. I was under for way to long. It was another day of training, another day of having to do paperwork I didn't want to do, and of course another day when Lal has the chance to yell at me. Damn that woman. All she ever did was yell at me, and yesterday wasn't any different when we got back from Markovitch's. The minute I got out of the jeep, she had me in her office screaming her head off about sleeping in a trainee's bed. It's not like I slept with the boy.

Rolling onto my back, I floated along the poolside. It was quite today at least. Rohas was working with Lal, and the trainee's had a double scheduling with Lingo and Maria. It's sad really, who would want to spend their day with Maria? That's like spending the day in hell with the devil's spawn.

"Don't you look like you're having fun?"

Looking up at the side I see Luke staring down at me. What could he possible want? "Do you need something, Luke?" I asked.

"We've got work to do."

"Sorry I'm out of commission for awhile. Go get Olive to do something with you." I said pushing myself away from the poolside so I could get some distance between us.

Closing my eyes, I went back to relaxing in the water. He always ruined my time to myself. Aldina time for a mission. Aldina someone needs you. Aldina I can't find this file. It never ends! Pushing myself further towards the middle of the pool, I wonder where Luke went off to. He never leaves that easily.

Sitting up, I looked at the room to see he was really gone. Now that's just strange. Moving my limbs slowly in the water to keep me afloat, I tried to think where he'd go. Olive was always busy unless it was around lunch, and it was well pass noon. Lal was training with some of the older boys, and Tandoku was updating the software in the base.

Suddenly something grabbed my ankle, pulling me underwater. My hands flew to my mouth, trying to save the air I had left. Looking down below, Luke smirked before letting me go and heading towards the surface. Swinging my arms out, I pushed myself up while giving Luke a good punch in the stomach. "That hurt" Luke complained.

"I told you to leave me alone." I stated keeping myself afloat again.

"Well I did say we had work to do."

"Really what could that possibly be."

"Don't make us jealous, guys." A new voice said getting our attention. Well, mine. I let my eyes travel from Luke to the edge of the pool to see Rohas and the other trainee's behind him in their swimsuits.

"This cannot be happening to me." I mumbled letting the water take me under.

Luke quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. "We have to teach them the importance of surviving in water."

"Which means you, because I'm not doing anything." I said pushing myself over the ledge. Rolling onto the ground I sighed. The water was so much nicer than the concrete floor. Luke got out next to me, dumping all of the water that was on him onto me. Squeezing my hand into a fist, I sat up ready to bust his knee cap but he had already left to tell the boys what they had to do.

"And if one of you drowns, Aldina will jump in and save you."

"Bullshit" I said getting to my feet. Fixing my swimming shorts, I headed over to get out of the way of their splashing.

"Now who's going first?" Luke asked climbing up to the top of the diving board. I sat in one of the lounge chairs and watched as one by one they climbed up only for Luke to push them off. When someone had complained Luke just huffed. "When something's about to explode, you're not going to have time to prepare yourself to jump into whatever water source there is around you."

"Yo, Aldina." Rohas said sitting down next to me. Giving him a quick glance to show I was listening, I went back to watch the boys hit the water. "What are you doing?"

"About to watch Lino get shoved." Oh never mind, there he goes. Rohas grabbed onto my skin tight swimming top, that pretty much looked like I was wearing a one piece underneath my shorts, and starting plucking it. "Stop it" I said slapping his hand away.

"I'm bored. Lal made me come and make sure that if someone was going to drown that I would drown for them. She's so mean to me!" Rohas whined covering his face with his hands as the fake tears began to flow.

"You knew she was pissed off because of me. You should have just done what you were asked without making any type of conversation." I stated.

"Who wouldn't want to make a conversation with that beauty?"

"She's a beauty isn't she, kora?" Clicking my tongue, I looked up to see Colonnello leaning against the back of my chair.

"I was talking about Lal." Rohas explained, not understanding what Colonnello was getting at.

"What do you want Colonnello? I'd rather not see you right now." I said. Dealing with Lal once was enough. Having her trying to kill me twice for talking to the idiot who got me in trouble in the first place, yeah Colonnello wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, _bam_-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I hissed glaring at him. If looks could kill right about now, he'd be at the bottom of the fucking ocean. He just grinned and brushed his fingers against my cheek. Must be one of his moves to getting out of trouble.

"Aldina we have a bleeder!" Luke shouted from the diving board.

Jumping up from my seat, I run towards the edge of the pool and dive in. Opening my eye's slowly, I see one of the trainee's slowly falling towards the base of the pool. His head had a small gash but nothing to serious. I grabbed onto his arm and pull it over my shoulder. Wrapping my other around his waist, I kicked up hoping to reach the surface before he died on me.

"Aldina over here" Rohas said motioning me over towards him. Swimming over I give him the boy, and go back under to lift him up from the bottom. Rohas pulled him up onto the ledge and started to pump the boys chest.

"Aldina how's the wound?" Luke asked from his position.

"Just a small head injury. I sure he'll need about two or three stitches though." I said pushing my hair off me.

A hand was shoved into my face waiting for me to grab onto it, so it could pull me out of the water. Looking at its owner, his blue eyes held mine as if he knew I was debating on it. Sighing, I grabbed his hand with my right which pulled me up almost instantly. A ripping sound came between us and the grip he had on me hand fell as my glove came off. Colonnello automatically grabbed my right hand again and yanked me up so I'd hit the concrete on my ass.

"What the hell?" Rohas asked walking over.

I quickly stood up and hid my hand from view. What the hell happen to my glove? Spotting it on the floor I picked it up, only to feel a pain going through my right shoulder. "Shit" I whispered to myself.

"I didn't pull to hard did I, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"You pull her?" Rohas asked back.

"How else was she going to get out, kora." Colonnello said like it was the most stupid question he'd ever heard.

"I'm going to Geo." and I left without another word.

* * *

><p>Colonnello knocked on the door for the third time. When he was met with silence again, he groaned. Looking at the scanner on the side, he pressed his hand against it. He didn't expect to get access into her office, but when it turned green he wasn't sure what to do. Opening the door, he saw that the only light on was the one on the desk. Walking over, Colonnello smiled and tapped the desk.<p>

I jumped up at the sound and looked around. "I'm awake" I said putting my hands up in defense. Colonnello leaned against my desk and chuckled.

"Having a strange dream, kora?" He asked.

Rubbing my hands across my face, I looked at the time and dropped my head back against the chair. "You should have just let me sleep here." I said

"It's already ten, kora. I'd be a terrible person to let you sleep in such an uncomfortable position. How did it go with Geo, kora?"

"Geo..." I mumbled "Ah Geo!" I shouted grabbed a few pieces of paper and circling random answer's on the sheet. "He's going to be so pissed."

Colonnello took the documents from my hands allowing me time to clean my desk up. "You answered them all wrong, kora."

"Who cares? It's not like I'm going to die or something?" I said.

"Why are you taking a test on survival skills, kora."

"We have a exam coming up. It's to see if we're still able to keep our jobs as trainers. It's split into different parts. That damn test is always first." I said snatching it back and shoving it into a folder. Colonnello turned off my lamp and picked me up in his arms.

"Just go back to bed _bambina_. you need it, kora."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the favorites and followers.**

**Also:**

_**Bambina**_** means Babe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Rohas stop it!" Lino complained as the said boy stole some of his food from his plate. The others just laughed at the common occurrence at their lunch table. Rohas shoved the piece of chicken in his mouth before the younger boy could get it back.

"That's repulsive Rohas." They all turned to see Tandoku standing in front of the table with papers and folders in her arms.

Swallowing the piece of meat, he just shrugged. "What can I do for you?" He asked turning back to the others, eyeing their plates.

"I was wondering if you've seen Aldina. Geo said that she disappeared from the clinic this morning. He wants her back before anything happens to her." She stated worried for the life of one of her limited amount of friends.

"Did something happen, kora?" Colonnello asked falling into the conversation after hearing a familiar name mixed with the sounds of trouble.

"Luke found her unconscious about five this morning by the weight room. So she was taken to Geo to make sure she was alright, and she left before he got the chance to check her out."

"Damn it" Rohas mumbled before agreeing that if he saw her that he'd drag her to Geo. Tandoku thanked them before giving them a piece of paper to also give her. Once she left, Rohas started his search for food.

"Colonnello are you going to eat that apple?"

"Knock yourself out, kora." He said having lost his appetite after hearing the news on his favorite girl.

"What are you idiots doing?"

They all turned to stare at me as if I was a ghost. I looked behind me to make sure nothing was there, but when there wasn't I just decided that they had lost their minds. Lino suddenly started tearing up, wiping them away as fast as he could before they started falling down his face. "Lino why are you crying?" I asked slightly concerned.

"I'm just happy that's you're okay. We just heard what happened this morning."

They all looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. Sighing I scratched my head and sat down next to Rohas. "Well that's fantastic, you mind telling me what happened."

"You don't remember?" Metello asked leaning from his seat so I could see his face.

"Not at all. I was outside doing something probably exercising and then I woke up in the clinic. I just thought that Geo drugged me and had taken me to do experiments." I said snatching the apple from Rohas's lips and biting into it.

"You've gotta watch your health, kora." Ignoring him, I looked down at the table to see a piece of paper with my name on it. Grabbing it, I quickly looked it over and frowned.

"Where the hell did you get this paper from?" I asked the table but it was mostly towards Rohas, who would be the only one to know what it was.

"Tandoku told me to give it to you. Then again I could just fill it out for you and turn it in. It's not like you have some secret life from me anyways." Rohas stated taking out a pen and checking boxes off.

"You really think you know everything on that paper?" I asked knowing that he didn't. Hell even Lal didn't know everything I've done.

Colonnello snatched the paper from Rohas and looked it over curiously. "Why would Geo want to know about your sex life, kora?"

Rohas took it back from the blonde with both throwing glares at one another. Rolling my eyes at the two I decided to answer his question. "Geo makes sure everything is up to date which includes knowing our private lives. If we decided to do something new he needs to check us out for anything that could come with our new hobby." I explained.

Rohas checked off a few more boxes before stopping at one. I waited for him to ask the question but knowing him he was trying to figure it out himself. "What are you stuck on Rohas?"

"Have you ever done oral?"

Choking on their lunch Metello and Emidio started to pound on their chest to get air back into their lungs. Lino had a slight blush on his cheeks while Colonnello seemed interesting in my answer. Men! What are you going to do with them?

"No, Rohas."

"That sucks, kora." Glaring at him, he just sent me a wink before encouraging Rohas to ask more.

"What about anal?"

"No"

"You have no sex life do you _bambina_, kora." Colonnello complained but stopped. His eyes lit up a bit before he a smirk played on his lips. Leaning forward he stared me down. "Do you even have a sex life, kora?"

Rohas just slapped his forehead knowing the answer to that. Leaning forward to meet him across the table I stopped when our nose touched. Whether he liked it or not he wasn't going to get the best of me. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"You know Aldina I've never claimed a virgin, kora." His finger brushed against my cheek. Letting it travel down to my lips, I let them part so he'd feel the need brush against them. When it touched my bottom lip I quickly bit it before he could do anymore damage. Colonnello snatched his hand back babying his finger that only had small teeth marks.

Sitting back down I let Rohas have his laugh. "It's a shame I'm not a virgin then huh, Colonnello and next time you call me by my name I'll bite it off."

"Are you two always like this?" Lino asked looking between the two of us. Rohas just nodded his head finishing the paper and passed it to me. "I don't think I've ever seen so much sexual tension between two people before. It's kind of disturbing."

"I wouldn't call it sexual tension Lino. I'd call it annoyance." I snapped looking away from the man who always seems to bring out the worse in me. Colonnello just snorted.

"If you weren't so hard headed and let me in we wouldn't be here right now, kora."

"And where would we be, Colonnello?" I asked interested in what his answer would be. Although I had a pretty good guess, I wanted to hear it from his mouth. Colonnello just sat there with his mouth shut. He either didn't have an answer or didn't want to piss me off more than I already am. Seeing as I wasn't getting an answer anytime soon, I got up to leave. "I'll be around. Rohas make sure you turn in that paper to Geo, I don't need to get in trouble."

Lino watched as things played out and after everything was over turned to Rohas. "Weren't you suppose to make sure she went to Geo to make sure she's not dying."

"She tricked me!" Rohas shouted knowing that Tandoku would be disappointed in him. Colonnello just grunted loosing yet another battle in the war.

* * *

><p>The world went around and around as I sat in my chair spinning as fast as I could. It had already been a day since I've talked to any of the boys and I was still pissed off with Colonnello. I knew it wasn't right to drag them into this, but they were just caught up in the middle. Closing my eyes I let the chair slow down so I could look at my empty office. I had just finished up my class about twenty minutes ago and I was already feeling lonely.<p>

Letting my eyes travel to my desk, I look at the giant pile of papers. Their essays were due today and I had to grade them all. Sadly I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I rested my feet on my desk and slipped lower into my chair. "I've paid my dues...time after time...I've done my sentence...but committed no crime..." I mumbled to myself trying to remember the words to the song.

"and we'll keep on fighting to the end.." stopping I realized I missed a chunk of the song. "Ugh I can't even remember the damn songs name."

"Do I hear someone singing 'We are the Champions' by Queen, kora?" Turning my chair towards the direction of the door I just stared at him.

"What do you want?" Colonnello closed the door behind him and sat down on my couch. He kicked his shoes off and reclined back to make himself comfortable.

"Rohas said I can't sleep in our room until we talk, kora. So while we have this 'talk' I'm going to take the time to get some sleep in, kora."

"Shouldn't you be with Lal right now?" I asked knowing full well that she would never let him leave willing for some problem.

"Yeah but Rohas is taking care of her for me, kora." Rolling onto his side to show me his back all I heard was silence. Letting it go for now, I decided to start doing some work. I left the essays alone for now and did the things that were more important. Transcripts, mission reports, and everyday things kept me preoccupied until late afternoon. Colonnello hadn't moved from his spot, so I could only guess he was really asleep.

Getting up from my chair, I clean off my desk before walking over to the sleeping man on my couch. Leaning over his shoulder, I saw he was pretty much unconscious. "Colonnello" I whispered lightly shaking his shoulder. When he didn't move, I knew he'd be there all night. Walking back over to my desk I open one of the drawers and pulled out a large blanket. Throwing it over his body, I tucked him in.

"You're such an idiot." I said more to myself than him. Here I am pissed off at him but willing to give him my blanket. Thought I'd admit that he looked absolutely attractive when he slept, but I wouldn't go farther than that. The minute he wakes up it'll all go crashing down at the sound of his voice. He was the most annoying man I've ever meet with an ego as big as fucking Texas. Letting my fingers do what they wanted I moved some of his hair from his eyes and saw multiple bruises along the sides of his face that would only come from one woman. "I guess Lal did get a hold of you."

Turning my back to him before I did anything else stupid, I turned off the lights and closed the door softly. "Now it's time to talk to Rohas."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. I love all of the reviews I got also. Feel free to PM or review if you have any ideas or thoughts that would be cool for the story.**

**I do not own KHR or any characters belonging to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The glare in my eyes was set onto the man in front of me. He was repulsing with an attitude that needed fixing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a pole bigger than Maria's shoved up his ass. His frown just grew as we sat in silence. "Miss. Aldina you are wasting my time." He snapped.

I just leaned back in my chair crossing my legs underneath my desk. "You act like I care. We can sit here all day. I have nothing important to do." I stated letting my glare slowly leave. His reaction was predictable. He was angry, seething from my disobedience. If he seriously needed what he wanted he would have just left and went to someone else.

"Just like I expect from someone like you. You were obviously raised from a low class family. What were they, farmers? I presume so, you act as if you've been raised in a barn." He said. The glare came back ten folds as I grinded my teeth together to stop any unnecessary violence. "Do you have nothing to say?"

"Go rot in hell you bastard." I hissed standing up from my chair. It rolled back until it hit the black board. My hands clenched into fist by my side. He was mistaken if he thought I'd hand anything over now. Every last ounce of tolerance I had was now gone. "Leave my office."

"No not until I get those files!" He shouted at me.

"Over my dead body."

His face slowly started turning red with his eyes popping out of his skull. "You are the only one with those files and if your death is the only way to getting to them. I sure I can get that arranged." His voice returning to its natural volume.

A small laugh left my lips at the thought. I wonder who'd he get to kill me. Someone from another part of the military? Lal or maybe even Olive? "Or maybe I'll send them after the boy. What's his name...Rohas wasn't it?"

"You fucker!" I yelled at him grabbed my gun and holding it up to the height of his forehead. Clicking the safety off, I let him have one more chance to ease me down. "You have no right to harm him. He is under my protection."

"Save me the pity. When I heard criminals sticking together I never imagined this. Do you have this need to protect your fellow law breakers? Do you-"

"I am not a criminal. I have broken no laws or have done anything to get that name. Believe what you read but don't you ever group me with them." I stated moving the gun to point directly at his heart. "Now I'll say this one last time get out of my office."

* * *

><p>Colonnello walked around the corner smoothly dodging one of his fellow comrades as he ran by. Looking over his shoulder at the man he just shrugged. It wasn't worth the time to go check out what was wrong. Balancing the plate of food in his hand, he turned another corner to come to a long hallway which held the office of the woman he needed.<p>

However at that moment the man he couldn't stand walking into the hallway with papers shoved underneath his arms as he tried to sort through the ones in his hands. Walking faster, Colonnello got to the office door first before the other man knew what happened. "Oh hello Colonnello."

"Leonardo, kora" Colonnello greeted politely holding back his hateful feelings. Leonardo didn't seem to notice and just rummaged through the papers again. "What are you doing, kora?"

Leonardo looked up at the taller man and gave a small laugh. "I accidently mixed up Aldina's papers with Luke's. I'm trying to separate them before I walk in."

Colonnello swallowed the vile rising in his throat down as he heard her name fall from his lips. "Oh well I'm just about to go in, kora. Do you want me to take that for you, kora?" He asked.

"Would you? That would be great! I heard from some guys this morning that she got in a fight with some government official or something and that it didn't go so well..." Passing the papers to Colonnello, he just smiled. "..I hate to get on her bad side." With that he left.

Colonnello raised an eyebrow at his actions. At this rate he wouldn't really have to worry about him getting his girl. Though he'd have to work on getting her to let him say her name or it wouldn't be a fair fight. Grabbing a hold of the door knob, he pushed it open to see what looked like the wreckage of a tornado. "What the.."

Closing the door behind him with his foot, Colonnello saw that everything was destroyed. All the desk were flipped or thrown across the room. Papers were scattered across the floor and bullet holes littered the walls. Shoving the papers Leonardo gave him into his mouth, he turned one of the desks over and placed the food as well as the papers on the table. "General" He called out first not wanting to get a bullet lodged into his head.

Rustling came from behind her desk and with small steps Colonnello walked over. His eyes immediately found her huddled into a ball with her back towards him. "_Bambina_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Bambina<em>" Groaning I opened my eyes at the cute Italian name. What the hell did he even want? Looking up I saw his blue eyes staring down at me with worry.

"Colonnello what are you doing here?" I asked stretching myself out on the floor. A sickening crack came from my right shoulder causing me to hiss in pain. His hands found their way around my waist and lifted me up to my feet. Once I was stable his hands left my waste to touch my head.

"What happen, kora?" Removing his hand I saw patches of dry blood. Lifting my own I pulled it back to see more of it. "_Bambina_" Colonnello said more forcefully.

Waving him off I turned around and sighed at the sight of my room. "I can't believe this." I muttered. What was I going to tell Lal? She'd have my head if she figured out what happened if she doesn't know already.

"Aldina"

Turning at my name, Colonnello crossed his arms. Rolling my eyes I walked past him and over to the food he brought. Relaxing in the chair, I started picking at it. "I don't know what you want to hear Colonnello." I said.

"I heard from Leonardo that you got in a fight with a government official, kora." Colonnello said. Dropping the food back onto the plate I leaned my head back.

"That means Lal knows. Look it wasn't that big of a deal. We just talked and then he left peacefully." I said knowing he'd catch the lie and of course he never lets me down.

"You can't lie to me, kora. I pretty sure having blood on your face and bullet holes in the walls isn't peaceful., kora." Colonnello stated grabbing my chair and rolling it over to sit in front of me. When he was settled in I lifted my feet up to rest in his lap.

"He hit me first. I was simply protecting myself." I said looking through the papers on the desk. Colonnello hummed drawing pictures on my calves. His fingers traveled up to my knees before finding their way to my thighs. "Colonnello" I warned giving him a slight kick while flipping through some papers.

"You're no fun, kora." He whined.

"Pervert" I accused throwing some of the useless papers I didn't need at him. He just laughed at my attempts to hurt him but his laughter was cut short when he read one of the pieces of paper on his lap.

"Tizio is getting thrown out, kora?" He asked turning the sheet around so I could see it.

"Yes, he has a terrible temper and gets into fights with people he shouldn't. We don't have time to sit here and discipline him. Then again I'm sure it's because Lal just has a little to no patience when it comes to these things." I explained.

Suddenly a knock came to the door causing the both of us to look at each other. "General are you in there?" Someone asked. Motioning for Colonnello to remain silent I answered.

"What is it soldier?"

"Luke is looking for Colonnello. I was wondering if you've seen him?" The person asked.

"No I haven't. May I ask why?" I said looking at Colonnello wondering what he did wrong now. He just shrugged. Obviously he had no idea what he did either.

"Colonnello was put on his spread sheet for today's training. He sent me to go look for him."

"Don't bother looking for him. I'll go find him myself." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Thank you General. Also Miss. Mirch said to tell you that she wants you in her office in a hour." With that I heard his footsteps leave from outside my door. Damn it, Lal really did know.

Colonnello put my feet back on the floor and stood up from the chair. "I guess it's time to leave, kora." He muttered sadly. I just grunted not really caring if he left or not. He'd be back anyways. Whether to annoy me or find me drowning myself in alcohol. My eyes locked onto his form as he leaned forward so his nose would touch mine.

"Colonnello we aren't playing this game again. I hate to see your ego get bruised." I stated not moving an inch.

"That hurts, kora. I'm only trying to decide where to kiss you, kora." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bullshit" I called. "You know exactly what you want."

A grin played at his lips as he tried to keep himself serious. "Are you going to let me kiss you then, kora?"

"Nope" Popping the 'p' I pushed him back away from me. His grin fell and was replaced by a frown. I told him he'd get his ego bruised. Before I knew what happened, I felt his lips press against my temple. They were warm and slightly chapped but they left that tingling feeling behind. He pulled away and waited for me to do something.

"Colonnello..."

He just laughed and headed towards the door completely ignoring the tone in my voice. "I'll see you later, kora."

The door shut behind him and I was once against left in silence. When I get my hands on him I'm going to strangle him. My fingers pressed against where his lips did to still find it tingling. Realizing what I was doing I used my palm and scrubbed it against my temple. I can't believe I let him get away with that. Forget strangling him, I'm just going to send him to hell so he can rot there for eternity for foul play. If you can do that.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and followed which was a lot I was surprised. I felt it was like Colonnello month or something.**

**Review **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Geo if you make me do this I will kill you in your sleep. Do you hear me?" I asked trying to tug my arm from his hand. He just snorted and shoved me forward to walk in front of him.

"This could have been avoided if you would have pass that test, Aldina."

"Who needs to learn survival skills anyways. I mean it's completely useless." I stated trying once again to get away from him. His hand clamped down tighter on my arm. I flinched in pain filling the numbing sensation run up my arm. "Geo couldn't you tell me this yesterday so I could cancel my plans."

"Maria didn't start grading until last night. So telling you before today would have been impossible." Sharply turning the corner he threw me towards the door. Mumbling something under my breath I knocked on the door before crossing my arms over my chest. Geo tapped his foot next to me as we waited for it to open.

The knob twisted and the door swung open to reveal the devil herself. "If it isn't Geo and Aldina I'm trying to teach a class at the moment. What do you want?" She asked resting against the door frame. Geo stepped up pushing me forward.

"If you push me one more fucking time." I hissed tired of his treatment. He sent a glare my way before turning to the woman.

"She failed the test and needs to take at least one class before she takes it again." I think I just died. Did he just say I had to take it again? Maria snorted moving away from the entrance to let me in. I pushed my over my shoulder and walked in. The door slammed closed behind me signaling the end of any freedom I have left.

"It's a shame you're the only trainer that failed my test but then again you aren't the brightest." Clicking my tongue I went to turn on my heel to give her a piece of mind but the amount of eyes on us was unsettling.

"Where do I sit?" I forced out politely hoping that I had missed at least half of the class so I wouldn't be in here too long. Maria looked around the room before pointing at the back of the class. Rolling my eyes I walked down the aisle dodging the legs of the men who were too tall to be in the chairs. I sat down in my chair and looked to my side to see a boy I didn't know.

Maria walked back up to the front of the room, grabbed a piece of chalk and started teaching again. Her voice set me on edge. It was annoying and the talking of plants and different herbs was completely boring. Sticking my legs out as far as they would go, I rested my arms on the desk and lied my head on them. There was no reason to stay awake. If I can slip in about another hour of sleep I will.

* * *

><p>"Colonnello, General is going to get in so much trouble." Lino whispered to the man sitting next to him. Colonnello let his gaze fall to the back of the classroom. There she was sleeping. Her legs stretched out with her ankles crossed. Her hair fell over the desk and ended about a foot later. He couldn't see her face but at least she seemed peaceful. Colonnello just shrugged knowing he couldn't do anything.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt something tug on my hair. It wasn't gentle, no it was hard and seemed to be trying to wake me up. Raising my head up a bit I saw Metello had taken the seat of the guy in front of me and was attempting to braid my hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.<p>

Metello looked at me before smiling. "Ah you're awake. Class ended about ten minutes ago. Colonnello said not to wake you up thinking you might be cranky of something."

"That doesn't answer my question Metello." I said pulling my hair from his fingers and leaning back into my chair so we'd have some distance between us. "Why are you braiding my hair?"

"I was bored and everyone left for lunch. They volunteered me to watch over you. Just in case Maria came back and shot you in your sleep."

Did he just say that? These boys are idiots, Maria wouldn't be able to land a hand on me or get away with it as long as Lingo has custody over everything I do and what happens to me. Standing up I motioned for Metello to follow so I can get some coffee and him lunch. He came after willingly hungry and probably ready to see Emidio after ten lonely minutes. "So why where you in our class today, because if it was to observe you did a pretty bad job."

"Metello you do realize that you've just insult a higher officer?" I asked not taking the insult to heart. He was a bit of an air head and sometimes he said things without thinking. Although he's lucky most of the time Emidio is by his side to make sure he doesn't say anything to offensive.

"You're a higher officer? I would have never guessed." He joked. My hand came up behind him and slapped him in the head. A deep sound came after and a hiss from his mouth. It sounded like it hurt but I'll just say the only reason it sounded like that was because his head was empty.

"Metello what did you do?" Emidio asked as we entered the cafeteria. He just pouted and headed towards the line without answering him. Emidio turned to me and frowned. "Did he insult you?"

"Maybe but even if he didn't he still deserved it." I said walking up to the table. Rohas passed me my coffee while shoving some food down his throat.

"Now that's disgusting." A voice said behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Markovitch with his hands in his pockets. "Rohas there is a thing called manners."

Rohas swallowed the food and jutted his chin up. "You make it sound like you have some."

Markovitch just smiled, shook his head and came to stand next to me. "What a lively group you have here, Aldina." He said.

"Their more like a pain in my ass." I stated looking up at him. His hand rested on the top of my head before he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I grunted at the feeling but he just laughed. "I hate when you guys do that."

"We just love your reaction. By the way Anthony told me he'd come soon. He's busy with the wife and baby."

"That's bullshit and you know it." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Now why are you here?"

Markovitch's face turned blank as he pulled his other hand from his pocket to pass me a letter. I flipped it over and tore it open. Unfolding the paper I skimmed it over quickly to get to the point. Closing the letter my eyes traveled to Colonnello. What was I going to tell him? How was I going to tell him? "Are you positive? Did you talk to Lal and Geo and everyone who mattered?" I asked making sure that this was going to happen.

"It's final. I let you handle this boy first and when you get a chance tell me so I could tell him the news."

I nodded letting him know I'll do what he asked. Markovitch patted my shoulder and turned on his heel leaving us. "What's going on, kora?"

Grabbing my coffee, I sighed and shook my head. "Colonnello I want you in my office in an hour." I turned my back to them and left.

* * *

><p>Slamming Lal's office door behind me I stormed off down the hallway to my own. This shouldn't be happening. He was happy here, he had friends and moving him to a different base would be devastating. Turning the corner I saw Colonnello leaned against the wall by my door. "Colonnello you're on time. I'm impressed." I joked trying to lighten up the mood.<p>

His blues eyes turned towards me causing me to flinch. It was strange seeing him serious and defensive. "This must be serious if you're trying to get me to laugh, kora." He said getting off the wall and opening the door for me. I just walked in not responding back. The door closed behind him leaving just the two of us.

"Colo-"

"I say we play a game, kora." He said sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. Raising an eyebrow at him I jumped onto my desk and crossed my ankles.

"Alright what kind of game?" I asked hoping he was just trying to make the tension in the room disappear.

"I'll ask you two questions and you have to answer honestly, kora. Then after I'm done with my questions you can tell me whatever I'm here for, kora." He said smiling.

I didn't have a good feeling about this but if it was the only way he was going to hear the news it was the best way. "Okay"

Colonnello leaned back into his chair, lifted his leg up to rest his foot against his knee and let his eyes roam around the room. "I've noticed that you always have your hands covered, kora. Why?"

The skin against my gloves started to itch at the thought. "It covers an old battle wound, next."

"How old, kora?" He asked watching as I hid my hands behind my back.

"Is that one of your questions?" I asked hoping it was. The game would end sooner than I thought.

"Nope but it's still a question you still have to answer. It ties in with the first one, kora."

"That's cheating!"

"I made the game up I can cheat if I want to, kora." He stated giving me one of his stupid grins. Clicking my tongue I tried to think how many years it been.

"I was nineteen so about four years ago." I said.

"That means your 23. _Bambina_ sometimes I think we were meant to be, kora."

"Shut up next question." I snapped glaring at him.

"So touchy, kora. Okay let's see...why do you get mad when I call you _bambina_, kora." He asked. God he's an idiot. Who wouldn't be mad when a lower rank calls you something that's not even respectful. I let my hands fall into my lap and sighed.

"I don't like cute names." And I left it at that. "Now it's my turn."

"Where am I being transferred to, kora?"

Did he..."Colonnello you aren't being transferred. Why would you think that?" I asked sliding off my desk. I walked over to his side and bent down so I had one knee against the floor.

"Because you were looking at me with some depressed face on, kora. Of course I'm gonna think I'm leaving!"

"Colonnello you aren't leaving. The truth is the only reason I'm telling you this is because it will hurt you the most. Lino is being transferred to Markovitch. It's already a done deal. I can't change it even if I wanted to."

"So he's leaving, kora?"

"Yes but Colonnello when you're done with boot camp you can go visit him. He isn't that far away. We always have people coming and going between the two bases I'm sure he'll be back too." I said trying to make it easier on him. They were best friends. Probably even closer than Metello and Emidio. They always did things together and helped each other out when one was in trouble.

"Why is he being moved, kora."

"The base we are standing in is the main base. Here we focus on mental and physical strengths which you have and Lino doesn't. The other base is for technology and communication. Tandoku had been amazed by Lino's ability to hack and understand software's which is why she recommend he be moved."

"When will he know, kora?"

"By tonight. I don't know when he'll leave so I'd spend some time with him." I said. Colonnello nodded but stayed silent.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you came. Usually you don't like the mushy stuff." Markovitch stated as I came to his side by the jeep. Lino would be leaving today. He was excited of course, ready for a new challenge. Colonnello was getting over it fine. He was laughing and playing around but I could tell he was still sad.<p>

"Take care of him, Markovitch because if you don't I won't stop Colonnello from coming after you." I said seeing the two boys saying their goodbyes to each other.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting attached to Colonnello." He said pushing me lightly.

"I hate him too much to like him." I explained punching him back. "If he asks about it don't say anything. Don't give him names or information that could set him off."

"Anthony won't lay a hand on Colonnello. Luke and I have already discussed it."

"What about Rohas? What has he decided to do?" I asked.

"I don't know."


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been awhile hasn't it, huh. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner I've just been so busy. Please tell me if there are any mistakes I'll be happy to fix them. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite and followed. I love you guys. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"It's still fucking dark outside." Luke complained leaning against the brick wall. I clicked my tongue in frustration. These damn pants don't stay up for anything. Lal just snorted looking about half dead. Tandoku hummed to herself while Maria and Lingo spoke to themselves. Pulling the camo-cargo pants up once more I saw Geo walking out of the base and towards us.

"Glad to see we're all awake." He said looking down at the clipboard he held in his hand. If looks could kill Lal would have killed him by now. "Geo it's four in the morning maybe we should postpone this until the sun comes up?" Tandoku suggested looking at the doctor.

"We're already running late on the test. Now everyone's passed the tests on survival skills, rescue and basic knowledge and knowhow. So started today we will test physical capabilities." Geo explained flipping through his papers.

"I suggest we postpone this because the people with classes have to give out midterms today." Maria said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We already have that handled, now let's head to the running room."

"Bullshit I'm putting different pants on." I snapped. Turning on my heel I walked back to my room to grab some shorts.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I did so well." Metello said walking out of Maria's class room. Emidio just shrugged and looked towards Colonnello. "What about you?" He asked.<p>

"It wasn't too hard, kora. Then again I spent all night studying for Lal's. That one I probably failed, kora." He laughed.

"Don't you find it weird that all of the trainers disappeared?" Emidio asked.

"My dear friends there is no reason to worry. They will come back stronger and ready to kill us all." Rohas said appearing out of nowhere. Metello jumped before realizing who it was.

"Must you do that, kora?" Colonnello asked feeling his racing heart slow down. Rohas frowned but soon it disappeared with a smile replacing it. "Colonnello, Geo is requesting you."

"Good luck" Metello and Emidio chimed knowing nothing good came from that man.

"Why" Colonnello asked leaving the two to walk with Rohas to where ever he was leading him. Rohas remained silent and took Colonnello down into a part of the base that was off limits. "Rohas, kora"

"Don't worry." He said turning the corner. Standing by some control panels and a giant glass wall, Geo was marking things down and ordering people around. "Geo I got him!" Rohas shouted.

The man turned and motioned them over. "Colonnello" He greeted before turning away from them to talk to some man. Colonnello let his eyes wander over to the glass to see all the trainers.

"Rohas what are they doing, kora?"

"Running on treadmills." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what I meant, kora."

"Trainers have to keep up their skills. So once a year they get evaluated and stuff. It just so happens this time it runs into your midterms, but specifically at this moment Geo is looking at stamina and speed." Rohas explained.

Colonnello opened his mouth to say something else but Geo cut him off. "Colonnello what do you feed her?" He asked looking up from his clipboard.

"Excuse me, kora?" Colonnello asked completely confused at what he was talking about.

"Aldina, what do you feed Aldina?"

"Um..well she gets coffee and some type of pastry for breakfast and for lunch it's really whatever is being served, kora. " He stated.

"Well I want you to keep it up. At this rate she'll be at a healthy weight." Geo said and went back to watching the trainers do their runs. Colonnello made a sound of agreement before turning back to Rohas.

"By the way don't tell Aldina about her weight gain." Rohas laughed.

"Why, kora"

"Well, last year she gained three pounds and I told her so we could celebrate but she was so devastated that she didn't talk to me for a month. Then again she was so concentrated on losing the weight she gained that she landed herself in the hospital twice. In the end she lost almost ten." Rohas explained looking at the girl of their conversation.

Colonnello frowned at the stupidity. He seriously worried about Rohas sometimes. "I'll handle her if she finds out, kora. Now I have to go study. Come get me when their done, kora."

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired." Tandoku breathed out laying out on the floor. Sweat covered her face and stained the front of her shirt and underneath her arms. If I had anything to say she looked the best out of us. Pushing the hair that fell out of my ponytail away from my face I finally noticed that Lingo had disappeared. Damn it why was he so quiet?<p>

"I hope you used your break because it's time to start with obstacles." Geo said leaning against the door frame.

"Obstacles?!" Luke shouted in disbelief. I hope in some way that Geo finds himself trapped in hell to burn for eternity. "None of us have even had breakfast yet. You're going to kill us."

"As you're the only one complaining Luke I'm going to ignore it. Now I expect everyone to be outside in five minutes, any later I will force you to go without lunch." Geo stated before leaving us.

My head snapped towards Lal. "If you don't do something I will." I hissed. Her eyes lazily met mine but she didn't say a thing. She was tired, worn out and was in need of a full day by herself much like us all. My stomach twisted tightly before making a sound. Sighing I hung my head and started for the door.

* * *

><p>Luke lied down on his back and shoved me back and forth with his foot. I clung onto the rope and made sure my ass was still sitting on the knot on the bottom so I didn't fall. His foot pressed against my thigh again and pushed me away. "You're making me sick." I stated rested my forehead against the rope. The lack of caffeine is making have a headache.<p>

"I'm bored." He said without looking up. Everyone else was climbing their ropes to the top. Luke being the asshole he is finished in seconds before the rest of us even touched it, excluding me of course. So when he came back down he decided that he would join me. To be honest I rather he'd leave me alone but with Olive being absent he had no one to talk to. "You do know that Geo's going to kill you?" He asked.

"I've never climbed the rope before so he shouldn't be so surprised." I said watching Maria try to get her skinny ass to the top. At least it was entertaining. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sunlight. Looking up I saw Geo standing in front of me with a frown.

"Yes" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Tarzan with Luke." I said as Luke pushed me to the side. Geo let his eyes wander towards the big man for a moment before turning back.

"Do you plan to fail the rope exercise again this year?" Geo asked holding up his clipboard and flipping to my page.

"I didn't think you needed to ask. It's not like I could do it even if I tried." I said looking up the length of it. There would be no way in hell I'd even make it halfway up.

Geo rubbed his head in frustration. "If you let me conduct surgery on your shoulder it wouldn't hurt to do normal things."

"Rope climbing isn't normal." I said.

"You can hardly left a box heavier than twenty pounds without it swelling up. It's not healthy and if you don't get surgery it'll only get worse."

"I guess I'll just have to live with it." I said finishing the conversation.

"Not that I don't like hearing about shoulders and stuff but since Aldina's not gonna climb can we get something to eat?" Luke asked sitting up with the help of his elbows.

"No" Geo said and left. Luke gave me a look and I got up. He jumped up to his feet and we walked out of the area. It's not like he can tell us when and when not to eat, besides he's a medical professional it's against his code to let people go hungry.

"I want a taco." Luke said.

"That's fantastic but we don't give out tacos, Luke." I said walking into the cafeteria. Almost instantly I spot Rohas with the boys at their table. Leaving Luke to find food I walked over. "Shouldn't you guys be studying?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We were hungry." Metello mumbled with all the food in his mouth. He's obviously taking after Rohas to much. Rohas just shrugged not noticing the impact he has.

"Should you be with other trainers?"

Ignoring him skillfully I looked to the empty spot in front of him. "Where's Colonnello?" I asked. It was strange not seeing him around, and I knew he wasn't studying. If his high school grades were anything to go by I'm sure he has no idea how to. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and in the hand was a cup of coffee. Turning to the person rough warm lips pressed against my temple.

"It's nice to know your concerned, kora." He whispered against my head. Snatching the coffee from his hand I huffed. What an idiot. "I thought you'd be outside, kora."

Sitting down after he did, I rested my head on my hand and took a sip of the coffee. It was slightly sweet but nothing I couldn't deal with. "So why are you here, General?" Emidio asked breaking the silence at the table.

"I finished what was needed so I walked off."

"Which means they're doing rope climbing." Rohas cleared up. Rolling my eyes I went back to draining my coffee.

"You don't like climbing, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"More like she can't. Aldina has a bad right shoulder, so it's hard for her to do certain things." Rohas explained giving away my personal information right off the bat.

"They didn't need to know that Rohas." I stated placing my empty cup on Colonnello's tray. He didn't seem to mind or he didn't notice but it wouldn't matter to me, he was throwing it away whether he liked it or not.

"What happened?" Emidio asked concerned.

"I wasn't paying attention while I was on a tour and someone shot me at the joint." I said. I really had nothing to hide. If they wanted to know how I got it, I'd tell them. Now where and who I was with is a different story.

"Was that before or after the one's on your hands, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Two days before, but I'm just estimating."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke walking out of the room with half a taco hanging from his lips. He must have seduced the lunch ladies into making it for him. Lucky bastard. "So what does Geo have planned for the rest of today and tomorrow." Rohas asked finishing his food.

"I have my special test and then we have the obstacle course to finish. Tomorrow the psychiatrist is coming in early and then it's fighting styles. Though I'm sure he'll shove something in." I said.

Metello quickly nudged Emidio in the side. His eyes were wide and held a bit of fear. "Metello what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

He raised his hand and pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder only to come face to face with a very familiar person. His face was full of wrinkles and the smile he graced me was twisted. "Doctor how are you?" I asked feeling Colonnello tense up behind me.

"My, my General you've only gotten prettier this past year, and look at those beautiful legs of yours. I'm sure-"

"Can we help you, kora." Colonnello snapped at the man cutting him off.

The doctor just chuckled and held out his hand for me to take. "It's time for our appointment. I have all the equipment ready so we may start immediately. Unless..." His eyes traveled over to Colonnello and sneered, "you're bringing friends."

Standing up, I pushed his hand away. "Thank you for coming. Boys, I expect you to behave." With those words I left them to follow after the doctor. We weren't even down the hall and I'm positive if he doesn't shut up in the next few seconds I'm gonna have to shut him up myself.

He brought us outside and opened a gate door. I guess we'll be performing this inside a closed off area. His hand wrapped around me arm and dragged me over to his table. Almost instantly he started to put sensors on my chest. "When I'm finished I'd like you to warm up with a single rope. Then when Dr. Geo gets here we'll start." Nodding my head, one of his nurses gave me a rope and motioned for me to start.

She watched for me for some time. She went back and forth between making sure the sensors worked and that I wasn't pushing myself to much. Apparently with the cold weather they didn't want any of the trainers to push themselves and get sick. Though in my opinion is wasn't very cold but it's not good to argue with professionals, save for Geo.

And while we're talking about Geo. He finally decides to show up and not alone. Rohas and Colonnello trail after him talking up a storm. "Alright General let's get going." The doctor said moving me over to the machines.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we got here on time." Geo stated stopping in front of the gates. Rohas leaned his back against it and yawned.<p>

"It's just going to end up like last year." He muttered.

"So what's going on, kora?" Colonnello asked watching as his girl walked over to two machines. Each machine held the end of two ropes and looked like they were getting ready to play double-dutch.

"Well it pretty much what it looks like." Rohas said scratching his head.

"Aldina specializes in footwork that's why she had you at one point jump rope. She also specializes at tough terrains unlike Lal who works well with water. She believes that jumping rope is the best way to get better footwork. It's easy and simple." Geo informed the blonde.

"Is that another reason why she's in charge of rescue missions, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Of course. Most kidnappings or hostages are usually held in harsh environments." Rohas laughed.

"They're starting" Geo said.

Colonnello watched as she was placed in the middle of the ropes. The doctor from before gave her a thumbs up before pushing a button. He saw her adjusted her feet before the ropes started to move.

It started out slow. She would hop every now and then but nothing to interesting. It wasn't until she gave the doctor a thumbs up back that he starting turning a knob. The ropes sped up scaring him a bit. The sound of it hitting the ground was loud enough to make him flinch. She slowly hooked her hands behind her neck. Her body was bent forward and her knees came high to her chest.

He couldn't see her face as pieces of her hair fell blocking his view. "Just like I said. It's the same as last year." Rohas stated.

"She hasn't hit the max yet." Geo retorted.

Colonnello completely ignored the two and kept his eyes on her feet. It was as if she never touched the ground. He never knew that when she talked about footwork she wanted this. It was almost impossible.

"Dr. Geo we have reached max limit." The doctor shouted with a smile on his face.

Colonnello turned towards Rohas to see him picking at his nails. "Where did she learn to do this, kora?"

Rohas looked up in surprise. "Oh well I don't really know that. I mean she did a bunch of stuff so she probably just merged everything she learned together."

"You're an idiot." Geo stated looking down at his clipboard. "Aldina learned it mostly from boxing. She just apply it to other things."

"She use to box, kora?!"

"Well she's not very good at anything that doesn't involve beating someone up. She can't sing, or dance and she can barely do a front roll correctly. She not tall enough to play certain sports and she doesn't have good aim." Rohas said.

"If you don't count a gun." Geo put in.

"So boxing was really the only thing she could do well." Rohas finished.

Colonnello let his eyes wander back to his girl. The ropes fell to the ground slowly and her feet stopped. Her hands found their way to her knees keeping her from falling over. Two nurses came to her side and started asking questions. She didn't answer them. She was mostly focused on catch her breath and not passing out.

"She passed this one." Geo stated before leaving them.

Rohas pushed himself off of the gate and patted Colonnello on the shoulder. "Wouldn't want to be her enemy, huh?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile. I really rushed this chapter so if you see any mistakes please tell me. I'll be happy to fix it for you guys.**

**Thanks for 32 Favs and 33 Follows!**

**Review or PM your comments. I love to hear them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

I looked around the corner towards the shooting range building. Catching a soldier coming up, I pressed myself against the wall. His footsteps got closer but then disappeared. He must have headed into one of the buildings. Looking around again, I rushed over to the doors and pushed them open.

The dim glow of the lights gave the room an eerie glow but I didn't expect much from Lal. If she wants to scare the shit out of people by just the feeling of the room she had my blessing. Closing the door behind me silently I tried to hear if anyone was around. Taking a few steps forwards I heard cursing.

Walking towards the voice I saw a small desk lamp was on with ammunition underneath the light. Looking towards the targets I saw bullet holes slowly filling the sheet. Well he wasn't too bad. "You need to relax more."

At the sound of my voice the bullets stopped and a head popped out from behind dividers. A smile graced his lip while a hand ran through his hair. "Ah _bambina_ what are you going here, kora?" He asked. Raising an eyebrow I walked over to him and snatched the gun he had in his hands.

"You should be wearing earmuffs, Colonnello." I said pulling the empty magazine out. He was going to lose his hearing if he didn't put those damn things on. The blonde just shrugged wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So you didn't answer my question, kora."

"I was just walking around." I lied grabbing another magazine, except this one was loaded, and clicking it into place. "Now since I'm bored and you can't aim correctly, I'm going to help you." I said grabbed his hand from my shoulder and putting the gun in it. "You obviously have no feelings towards a handgun Colonnello but its mandatory that you learn how to be a decent shot with it."

"I'm more into heavy artillery, kora." He stated frowning a bit. It seems Lal has gotten a hold of him. Damn her and her love for such large ass guns. I took his other hand and wrapped it around the bottom of the gun, "Now aim". And of course without my permission took a shot.

He was a couple inches from the middle but I hadn't expected him to make the perfect shot. "That was better than the last one, kora." He praised himself.

"That was terrible." I stated. He was out of his mind if he thought he could handle bigger guns. "You're too tense Colonnello. You're waiting for the recoil to come before you even pull the trigger. Take a deep breath and relax your shoulders."

He raised the gun up again this time taking a deep breath. I watched his body carefully and even though he tried he was still uptight. His arms were locked perfectly straight and his legs were side by side with about two feet of distance between them. I completely ignored the sound of the bullets flying from the barrel and the urge to turn around to see how he had done. "Colonnello I told you to take a breath. That didn't mean to stop breathing all together."

"It's much harder than it looks _bambina_, kora." He complained setting the gun down.

"What? You didn't think it'd be easy did you?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. His blue eyes met my green before turning away. His arms were crossed over his chest and a small pout came to his lips.

"It's not easy when your stranding there watching me, kora." He whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"You're an idiot I swear. What do you have to be nervous about?" I asked slapping him in the arm. He didn't bother to turn to look at me. Taking the gun from his hand again I tossed it onto the table with the desk light on it. "Maybe you should start with imagining yourself hitting the middle."

"How did you learn, kora?" Colonnello asked. Almost instantly I could feel all the blood rush to my face. Shit! I can't think of any other story to tell him than the actual one. Looking away I coughed trying to relive some of the tense that was starting to build. "Aw~ are you embarrassed, kora?"

"Shut up!" I shouted at him.

He just laughed and kissed my temple. "Come on it can't be too bad, kora."

"I learned how to shoot from my father but naturally my father was a fan of rifles, so when I first got to boot camp that's all I knew how to shoot. Because of that my commanding officer at the time decided that he would teach me personally. Seeing as everyone took to the handgun with such ease." I said pushing some of my bangs out of my face.

"He seemed like a nice guy, kora."

"Oh he was. Tan skin, chocolate brown eyes with dark brown hair to frame it. He was every woman's dream. I usually wouldn't have accepted his offer but I knew he would have to talk to me the whole time and he had the most amazing accent. I couldn't turn him down." I put my hand to my lips to cover my smile.

"I think I regret asking now, kora. I'm starting to hate him." Colonnello said running a hand through his own hair out of frustration.

"It doesn't matter he was married and I have a rule about touching what's already taken..." I said looking at him. "...he knew everyone liked it when he talked because he was from Spain and he used it to his advantage. When I would aim he start talking to me just to distract me. It worked and I would get pissed. I knew he meant well but it was a dirty trick. After awhile without any progress he told me how he learned and it worked." I said ending my story there.

"You can't just leave me hanging, kora!"

Unclipped the gun on my hip I put it in his hand. "Colonnello what language would you like me to speak? " I asked fixing his hands to hold the weapon better.

"You can always speak Italian, kora. That'd be pretty hot." He said not thinking much about it. Rolling my eyes I took a step back as he took aim.

"_Hai fatto sesso correto?_" (You've had sex correct?) I asked knowing the answer anyway.

He put the gun down and ran a hand over his face. "I can't concentrate when you speak in that language, kora." He said.

"_Questo e il punto. Ora rispondi alla domanda_." (That's the point. Now answer the question.)

"_Si_" He sighed and took aim again.

_"__Ora tenere__la pistola__come se fosse__una donna_." (Now hold that gun as if it was a woman.)

"Aldina you've got to be kidding me, kora." He complained.

I held my hands up in defense. "That's how I was taught. Of course he told me to hold it like I was holding hands with a guy but it still works the same. Colonnello you are suppose to take care of that gun. Keep it close to your heart. Don't you do the same with a woman?" I asked switching languages.

"I guess kora. But I don't see-"

"ALDINA!" Clicking my tongue I turned towards the door to see Luke with his hands on his hips. Well he looked mad. "You are thirty minutes late for your appointment. Geo is going to have your head."

Taking my gun back from Colonnello I put it back in the holster and clipped it. "Keep working on it Colonnello." I said leaving him.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning" Rohas said as Colonnello sat in front of him.<p>

"Good Morning, kora." He greeted back shoving a bagel into his mouth.

"Oh um Luke wanted me to tell you that Aldina will be gone for about two days. So there isn't any point in grabbing her a coffee."

"Is everything alright, kora. She was fine yesterday." He asked.

Rohas just waved him off. "It happens all the time after she's done with a psychiatrist. She needs time to recuperate."

"Okay, kora."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm such a terrible person! I have updated in forever. Then again I'm super lazy during summer break. Usually it's completely different but hey...things can change. Anyways I'm leaving for college on the 28th but don't worry I'll still post! Then again I'm sure most of you hate me but please forgive me!**

**Thanks to: lilmarie, Microtoa, A person who likes Anime, and Kuramalover2006.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Chatter filled my ears as I sat at my desk. Lieutenant took the time out of his day to come and teach my class. I'll admit I was concerned in the beginning knowing that he couldn't teach to save his life but he wasn't doing so bad. If you count telling stories about his adventures teaching. Taking a sip of my coffee my eyes scanned over my students. It was as if every day I was losing people.

Leonardo was stuck here of course because I wouldn't let him drop out but besides him there were only maybe four maybe five other boys. I could blame myself for being too harsh on them but Lal was much meaner than I and she still had a pretty big group, and to think they still haven't even met Anthony. He'd send anyone running for the hills. He's just that much of an asshole.

"Aldina you don't have to stay here." Lieutenant said looking over his shoulder. "I can handle a bunch of boys. I do it all the time when I go on missions."

Looking at the clock on the wall I sighed. I guess I could go train or see what Metello and Emidio were doing. Getting up I waved goodbye to the boys and wished them luck. Not like they'd need it. Walking down the hallway I opened the door to the training fields. Knowing my two boys if they were outside they were on the track probably play tag. Sometimes I swear they're kids stuck into adult bodies.

Spotting Luke I walked over. Last time I checked he had the day off and usually on those days he'd spend it in bed. "Luke" I said coming to his side.

He just grunted in hello. "Well hello to you too. Have you seen Metello or Emidio? Or at least Rohas?" I asked. Now I won't say I'm worried for the roughed up boy but I haven't seen him since yesterday and that concerns me.

"Haven't seen Rohas but your boys are having a 'fight club' in the mat room." He said.

Did he just say fight club?

"You let them go!" I screamed at him.

"They can handle themselves besides its being supervised." He stated not seeing the problem. Crossing my arms over my chest I gave him a look.

"By who?"

"…"

"You have no clue do you?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

Spinning on my heel I rush towards the mat room. Those idiots! They weren't ready to fight anyone. They could barely handle each other. Hell they couldn't fight a teddy bear if I threw it at their faces. Grabbing the door handle I swung it open and stepped in. The room was completely packed. Men were pressed up against each other yelling and shouting. The room smelled like sweat and it only felt worse.

I pushed my way past the guys trying to find my own boys. Why was everyone so fucking tall? Finally spotting familiar blonde hair I shoved people out of my way to head towards the benches on the wall. "Move it" I hissed reaching the end.

Grabbing ahold of the blonde I turned him around. "Colonnello have you seen…" I just stared at his face. "…what the hell happened to your face?" I asked. He sat down on the bench and laughed.

"Does it really look that bad, kora?" He asked flinched as his cheeked moved. God it looked like he got into a fight with Lal. Sweat soaked his shirt and his chest rose quickly as if he was struggling for air. His bottom lip was split open with dried blood around the edges. Yet the worse of it was on the left side of his face. He had a small gash on his left cheekbone but I was too worried about that. I was more worried about that fact that it was already bruising.

"Colonnello!" Turning I saw Emidio and Metello run up.

"Man are you alright? You took a pretty hard hit to the face." Metello said bending forward to see the result.

"Why don't you two get him some water and an icepack?" I said glaring at them. They just nodded and ran off. I swear they just don't think.

Surprisingly they got back in record time handing Colonnello some water and me a bag of ice. I looked at it like they were crazy. "I said an icepack not a bag of ice."

Metello just shrugged. "That's all we brought in case of emergencies."

Well at least they brought something.

"Alright Colonnello lean over so I can put this on you." I stated trying to fix the ice in the bag. Suddenly there was a weight in my lap. Taking a deep breath I looked to find sparkling blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"_Bambina_ you said lean over so you can put the ice on, kora. I thought it be easier to put the ice on my heart if I lied down, kora." Colonnello grinned. He was up to something. He was always up to something.

"Why would I put it on your heart?" I'll play his game for now.

"Why? Because you're the only one that can heal it, kora. A beautiful face like yours can heal anything."

GAME OVER

I smashed the bag of ice into his face and looked away. "Stupid idiot, always having something to say." I mumbled.

"Aw _bambina_ your blushing, kora!" Colonnello cheered as if he was excited for accomplished some long term goal. I just clicked my tongue and kept my eyes trained on something else. That mouth of his was going to get him in trouble sooner or later.

"Metello, Emidio where's Rohas?" I asked looking at them. They tried to pull a straight face but I could see it was starting to break. So they thought this situation was funny did they?

"He's refereeing the fights. So no one goes overboard." Emidio explained pointing towards the center of the room.

"Now I know who brought the idea up." I said pressing the ice more to Colonnello's face only to hear him whine in pain.

* * *

><p>"Can I get one ticket to Italy please?" The blonde woman asked the one behind the desk.<p>

"Will that be a one way ticket?"

"Yes ma'am." The woman said pulling out her credit card. The woman waited as the staff member started pulling up flights asking her where she'd like to land. She didn't want to be too far from the base but enough so that she could have some freedom.

"Are you visiting family?" The staff woman asked.

"Oh yes usually I only visit in the summer but things came up." The lady explained shoving some blonde hair from her hazel eyes.

"I see. For a minute I thought you were going on vacation. Seeing as not many people vacation in Italy in November."

"I know what you mean."

The staff woman handed her, her ticket. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you"

The lady grabbed her ticket and pulled her suitcase with her. What a terrible time for things to start messing up. She loved her sister dearly and knew she hated when people showed up randomly; but she refused to give this kind of news over the phone. It just wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be much more interesting I promise! You'll meet are new guest and see Colonnello get confused. (Because well I'm the author and I think he's cute when he's confused or at least when he's trying to figure something out) <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Surprise chapter! I felt like posting so here you go.**

**Thanks for 23 reviews, 34 favorites, and 37 followers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The November air blew harshly across the training fields. The sun was sitting giving people a hint to start going inside for the day. I watched as Metello and Emidio finished their fifty laps. I think they were somewhere in the forties but I lost count some time ago after Rohas came and distracted me. "Come on boys it's freezing out here." I said pushing my ponytail off my shoulder.

"Says the one wearing a dress." Metello muttered.

"I can hear you." I said placing my hands on my hips.

Emidio remained quite concentrating on finishing his laps. Metello ran after him so that they could run together. Looking up at the sky the cloud seemed to be getting dark in the last bit of light. "It's going to rain tonight." I said.

Great now the ground was going to be muddy if it rained badly enough; and like hell I was going out. Emidio came to a stop a few feet away with his hands behind his head trying to breathe. "I...finished." He said just as Metello stopped next to him.

"Well take your time before going in. Eat, shower and get some sleep. You'll be running more laps tomorrow." I said spinning on my heel.

They groaned behind me but it wasn't different from any other day. Walking to the door a soldier stopped me. "General"

"Yes" I said turning towards him.

"There's someone at the gate for you." He said.

Raising an eyebrow I nodded to him. He quickly left leaving me to walk to the gates. The last bit of sun had pretty much disappeared now and the bright pole lights that surround the base were turning on. Turning the corner I saw the entrance of the gates being guarded by four men. "Boys"

"General" They said saluting. Waving them off I asked them where the guest was. "She sitting on the bench."

Looking to my right I see that in fact there was a person sitting on the bench ten feet away. My feet dragged my body over though I so badly wanted to go inside. "I didn't think you'd ever get here." The girl said standing up. She walked over to give me a better view.

Seeing the blonde hair and perfect hazel eyes I couldn't help smiling. "Candy what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her. God she was warm.

"Aldina where is your jacket. You're going to freeze." She scolded.

"I'll live. What are you doing here? We only see each other in the summer." I said letting her go. She couldn't get any more perfect could she? Her blonde hair was as straight as mine but only ended at her mid back unlike mine that ended below my ass. She was tall, reaching about 5'8'' and towering over my small height. Her makeup was done perfectly and I swear her boobs grew.

"I came to give you something's." She said reaching into her purse. Thunder cracked across the sky causing Candy to jump. "What perfect weather." She laughed.

"Candy you hate the rain." I said taking the envelope and small box from her. Looking down at them I frowned. "You could have just mailed this stuff." I stated sticking the box underneath my arm so I could open the letter. Ripping it open I pulled the thick paper out and opened it.

"Dear Aldina,

My sweet baby girl it's been so long hasn't it? Almost too long I think. I'm writing to you now because these are the last words I'll ever be able to tell you. Your father and I miss you so much and though Candy visits you every year she misses you more than she lets on.

The house isn't the same with you gone. Your father sits in his chair and watches war movies hundreds of times over and I sit here thinking of what could have been. There are times I remember your brother laughing as he ran naked down the hall after getting out the bath. Candy finally sticking the landing to her backflip and you breaking your arm after you fell out of the tree when you were six.

I remember your brothers' face when I told him he was going to be a big brother when I was pregnant with Candy. He was so excited! Then when I found out I was pregnant again with you even after make sure I couldn't again, he started cry. Can you imagine a thirteen year old crying over that? I'll tell you the minute he was done he asked to go shopping so he could get you a present. Did you know I still have that blanket?

When your brother died it left such an empty hole in our chest. You cried for days. You locked yourself in his room until your father broke the door down. I don't know what changed that day but you and Candy seemed to take a one sixty on us. Candy gave up on being popular and started studying and practicing as hard as she could. Then you my dearest Aldina, you scared me the most. My little girl who couldn't make friends, who couldn't run more than fifty meters turned in a woman who skipped two grade levels to be with her sister during school, joined the military and making not only your father but your brother proud.

Sure you weren't the best at school. No one's perfect, though you seem to think Candy is for some reason, but you made friends. You joined the boxing team besides your small build. You protected Candy from people who hurt her as she did for you. And that is all I can wish for.

You must be thinking, 'Why is mom sending me this?' well Aldina I'm dying. I should have told you earlier, but do not feel bad. I didn't tell Candy or your father either. It started about two years ago when the doctor told me I had breast cancer. Of course I being your mother told them off. I went home and things went back to normal, but you can't hide it for long. Your father found out a few months ago along with your sister.

They screamed at me for not getting treatment, but I refused. Why get treatment? I've lived a happy life. I've had three beautiful kids. A loving husband and people who care for me. I'm satisfied with everything's that's happened, and I hope you agree with my decision.

Maybe soon when I feel well I'll come to Italy to visit you. It's been years and I'm sure your smile is as contagious as ever, but if not remember that I love you and that you are beautiful. You are strong and never let anyone tell you any different.

Your brother once told you that no matter who brings you down, no matter what people say they can never tear you do. Only you have that ability.

Aldina take care of yourself. Eat your vegetables and train hard. Maybe fall in love and give your father so grandkids. He's dying to take someone shooting, and remember to smile.

From you mother"

The ground was as cold as my tears. The gate dug into my back as I fell against it. My throat closed up as more tears ran down my face. Each sob came out as if I was getting shot. It was loud and rough but at the same time a little bit relieving. Candy sat next to me with her own tears and held me close. "She died last week."

"I-I never…g-go-got to tell her…that…" I tried to say but the sobs kept shoving their way in.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she knew." Candy said resting her head on mine.

I nodded leaning against her. The pain in my throat never went away but the tears soon slowed down. I don't know how long we sat there. It could have been hours but I didn't feel a thing. Candy moved so her legs were stretched out in front of her. "So what's in the box?" She asked wiping her face.

On the ground a few feet away was the box. I must have dropped it while reading the letter. Reaching over I grabbed it, and brought it to us. It was a small box only big enough for a bracelet. Wiping my face with my arm I opened it. "Son of a bitch" I laughed feel new tears coming.

"That's where it went." Candy said fingering the dog tags. "She would have wanted you to have it."

"I'm sure she would." I whispered closing it. A few tears fell but I didn't stop them. Mom sure knew how to make a soldier cry. Candy squeezed my shoulder before standing. Concerned I looked up to see Luke making his way over.

"Aldina what the hell are you doing out here?" He asked. When he saw who I was with he stopped. "Candy?"

She gave him a small smile and waved. "Luke it's been a while hasn't it?" She said giving him a hug. Before he could say anything she brought him closer and started speaking so I couldn't hear. I guess it was time to go. Grabbing onto the gate I pulled myself up with one hand. In my other I held the letter and the box. God I don't remember it being so hard to move.

Candy came over and helped me up the rest of the way. "I got to go back but Luke is going to take you back in. Get some sleep Aldina and I'll see you in the morning." With that she kissed my cheek and left.

We watched her leave until she was gone. Luke sighed walking over. "Come on let's get you inside." He said picking me up.

"Luke put me down." I said trying to wipe any evidence that I've been crying away.

"You're absolutely frozen Aldina." He said pushing the door open. The warm air burned my skin. I felt like I was on fire. He carried me down the hall. Luckily not many people were in the halls but the people who were didn't matter.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I whispered suddenly feel nauseated.

"If you vomit on me I'll kill you." Luke stated walking into the café. The noise level sudden seemed to get higher. Wasn't dinner over by now? Luke bent down and tossed me into a seat. Looking around I noticed that he picked a separate table from the others. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" He asked.

I just shook my head. He shrugged and left me there. I looked down at myself to see my skin was pale; paler than usual. Certain parts still burned but it was slowly getting better. Sighing I placed the letter and box on the table, and bent over taking off my heels.

When I sat back up there was a cup of coffee on the table. "You should drink it. It'll make you feel better." Looking behind me I saw Lingo.

"Lingo what are you doing here?" I asked taking the cup between my fingers. It slightly burned but it was comfortable.

He came around and sat in front of me. "Colonnello came and got me. He said he was worried about you." He stated.

"Idiot" I mumbled taking a sip of the coffee.

"If it wasn't for him you'd still be out there. Though it was hard trying to get Luke to go get you." He said resting his elbow on the table.

"I guess you want me to go thank him then?" I asked pulling my legs up to my chest. Sure it showed my underwear but Lingo was blind and he didn't care

"It'd be the nice thing to do, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you didn't." Lingo said.

I quickly brought my coffee cup to my lips hoping to hide the blush that was forming. Lingo simply stared. "Why are you blushing?"

"What makes you think I'm blushing?" I asked.

"I've known you for far too long. I know every response you'd give in any situation." He said. Of course he would. Putting the cup on the table I rested my elbow next to it.

"Really?"

"Of course. I also wanted to say that _bambina_ is a very cute name." He said.

No he didn't. Damn it Colonnello!

"Your face is scrunched up and your about to click your tongue in annoyance though you mostly do it to lessen the tension."

Moving my tongue back to where it should be I huffed. "You're point. So you know things." I stated rudely. When I see that blonde I'm going to strangle him.

Lingo pressed his hand against the table pushing himself up. "Take care of yourself Aldina or next time I'll send Lal out to get you."

I watched as he left leaving me to my thoughts. Knowing Lingo he'd be serious about sending Lal out. She only listens to him anyway. Grabbing my shoes and my coffee I stood up. I really needed to go to bed. Passing a few people I grabbed door only to feel someone looking at me. Taking a deep breath I looked over my shoulder catching blue eyes.

So he was there the whole time.

Turning around I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" I asked myself shoving things around on the table. Luckily it didn't rain to bad last night leaving the ground dry enough for me to bring out a table. Papers, bullets and guns of all kinds were scattered around as I tried to find a certain piece of paper.<p>

Taking a sip of my coffee I place it back on the table before moving things again. "This is getting ridiculous." I said.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist as the persons chin rested on my shoulder. "Colonnello what do you want?" I asked not bothering to look at him.

"Isn't it interesting how you always know it's me, kora?" He stated bringing me into him.

"It's because you're the only one with balls to do something." I said flipping through some papers. He remained quiet but didn't let go. "Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, kora." He said.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You came in with blue lips and tear stains, kora." He whispered like it was some sort of secret. "Do I have to go beat someone up _bambina_, kora?"

Clicking my tongue I reached for my coffee only to have it taken away. "Colonnello" I growled finally looking at him. He just grinned. Oh I hate it when he does that.

Even now with one arm around me his grip was too hard to break. "So I'm thinking, kora." He started, drinking some of my coffee.

"That must be new for you." I snapped.

Completely ignoring me he went on. "That we should just leave all this stuff here and go hide out in your office, kora. Grab a few blankets and cuddle on the couch. What do you think, kora?" He asked placing my coffee back where it was.

His chin went back to my shoulder as if waiting for my answer. "I have work Colonnello and I'm sure you have training. Lal won't be happy with you being late." I said.

His chuckle vibrated from his body to mine. It was a weird feeling and one I wasn't too keen on feeling again. He turned his face to snuggle into the side of my neck. "Colonnello" I warned.

"My class doesn't start for another hour, kora." His arms pulled me tighter refusing to let me go.

As he spoke the heat from his breath landed on my neck. I fisted my hands trying to stay strong as my stomach knotted in a way I haven't felt in years. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction even if he hasn't an idea on what he was doing.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I asked in one breath.

"Well I already told you I came to see if you were okay, but to be honest I really came just to see you, kora." His lips rubbed against my neck softly. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Shutting my eyes I tried to pretend he wasn't there. I felt electricity flow through my body and the knot in my stomach started to twist in a lower section. This can't be happening!

"'N- 'Nello" I whispered deciding to take a new approach. His body froze at the nickname. "Please let me go." I asked nicely.

His hands quickly retracted and his body heat left me. Feeling the cold air once again I couldn't help but calm down. "Thank god"

"Well hot damn Aldina you should have told me you had a boyfriend!" A squeal came from behind us. Turning around I glared at Candy.

"He is not my boyfriend." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Candy was dressed in jeans, a pair of winter boots and a giant fur jacket. "That's not what I'm looking at. He's cute too, much cuter than Ronny." Candy grinned walking up to us. Holding out a hand, Colonnello took it. "I'm Candy it's nice to meet you."

"Colonnello, kora"

Candy looked around him to look at me. "And he has a speech impediment. That's sexy."

"Candy!" I yelled shutting her up quickly. "I thought you'd still be in bed."

"I decided to surprise you but hell I'm even happy I got up so early. I loved watching." She said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Watching?" Suddenly it clicked. With holding the urge to punch her I clicked my tongue. Colonnello just laughed nervously seeming to get what she meant.

"So Colonnello how's Aldina in bed?" Candy asked.

"I'm sure she's wonderful, but it's not like that, kora" Colonnello said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really even when you had Aldina all hot and bothered there a minute ago? I thought she was going to finally lose all strength in her legs for a minute there." Candy stated giving me a smile. "Aldina you're blushing! That's so cute!"

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing me into a death grip. "I'm going to punch you so fucking hard." I hissed glaring at her.

Candy pulled back lightly slapping me on the shoulder. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. I mean that's the worse of your problems. May I suggest you hide that bite mark though, it might give people the wrong idea." She said.

"What bite mark?" I asked looking at Colonnello. When he noticed me looking at him he looked away. He knows something.

"The bite mark on the back of your leg, stupid. The two of you must have been going at it." Candy said tapping her chin with her finger. Damn it I thought nobody noticed that.

"Oh look at the time, kora. I better get going, kora." Colonnello said trying to get out of the situation he was in.

"You aren't going anywhere." I hissed.

"You know how Lal can get, kora." Walking over he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Now eat lunch or I'll make sure you eat three full meals tomorrow, kora." And he was gone just like that.

"Don't we have some things to talk about?" Candy said with a grin on her face. God help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Candy one of a kind? Trust me you'll see more of her!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys...don't kill me! So it's been awhile and well my only excuse is that I started college and I haven't had time to do anything. I feel really bad that this chapter is so small but I couldn't really think of anything. BUT Midterms are over! So I should have more time. More unlikely than anything. Thanks for all the support. And I'm sorry that it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Thanks for 40 Followers, 39 Favorites, and 26 Reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Colonnello sat down on the bench as his class finished up. He was proud to say he looked better than the others; who looked like they were about to die, but he sure felt like it. He held his water bottle up to his head and pressed it against his sweaty skin. God he'd kill for a shower.

"Don't you look beat."

Blue eyes immediately caught hazel. A smile graced her lips once she saw she had his attention. Walking over she sat down next to him on the bench. "So Colonnello…" She started staring at him. "What's this relationship you have with my sister?"

"Ah well it's not much, kora. In reality she'd rather shoot me in the head than spend time together, kora." He laughed nervously.

"That just means she likes you. Trust me Aldina's never been good with showing her feels." Candy smiled crossing her legs.

"So how long have you known _bambina_, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Candy laughed at his question. Turning her body towards him she just shook her head. "She hasn't told you yet? Colonnello I'm her older sister."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds as Colonnello tried to process it. They didn't look like they were sisters to start. Sure they were both blonde but Candy had hazel eyes while his _bambina_ had green. Candy was at least four inches taller than Aldina and had a paler complexion. "You guys don't even look alike, kora."

"We get that a lot but Aldina is my little sister. Though I swear she acts like she's older than me." Candy stated.

"I think she just acts like that to make people intimidated, kora." Colonnello said.

"You know the worst part is that in the small amount of time I talked with her today she was still able to describe you perfectly."

Colonnello grinned. "So she talks about me, huh, kora."

Candy snorted. "Well maybe not in a nice way but she sure got her feelings out. She mostly complained on how you're always trying to defend her, and making sure she eats. Then she went on about how you never leave her alone. I think it's rather cute about how much she talks about you."

Humming in response Colonnello pushed some of his hair back. "I wonder if it'll ever turn into something more, kora."

"Oh it will." Candy assured him. The only thing Colonnello could do was trust her. If she knew Aldina from top to bottom he'd have to let her take the wheel. "But if it helps I'll give you one tip."

"Give her a gun, kora."

"No silly, just make her smile."

Colonnello froze. Had he ever seen Aldina smile before? He was positive she had. Looking through his memories he couldn't find one.

"Aldina doesn't usually smile or at least in the beginning, but after some compliments and a smile from yourself. I'm sure you'll get one." Candy explained.

"Alright, kora." Colonnello said giving in.

"Great now let's talk about her di-." Candy stated but was cut off by a scream.

"Candy!"

"Uh oh"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." Candy cried hugging me to her chest. Grunting I caught a big whiff of her perfume. Lord how much did she put on!<p>

"Candy its fine." I said pushing her away.

Candy nodded and smiled. "Make sure you eat okay Aldina, and get your paperwork done and maybe once in a while go on a mission. I think you're a little stress."

I snorted. "I am stressed but Lal won't let me on a mission until the trainee's complete boot camp."

"That's only about a month."

I looked up trying to remember how much longer. "It's early November so…about two months actually. The complete training right before the winter break."

"So he's got about two months." Candy whispered to herself.

"What" I asked not hearing her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I have to go so be good okay?" Candy said hugging me one more time.

"I'll be fine. You be safe alright. I won't be able to come get you if anything happens." I stated slapping her arm.

"That's supposed to be my line." She said. I just shrugged. She knows I'm more protective. Candy gave one last smile before leaving me.

"Yo Aldina"

I felt his hand on my shoulder like always. He was always there when she left. "It doesn't get any easier seeing her leave."

"I know but she cares for you that's why she comes." Rohas said.

"Sometimes I wish she didn't. It only reminds me that I can't go home."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. (besides the fact its short) If you ever think Colonnello is a little OOC please tell me. I'm not a genius. Review! I love hearing from you guys.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**It's been a while - I blame college and finals. But really I just want to thank everyone who puts up with me. I'm just glad people appreciate Colonnello! I'll try and post more often if college doesn't kill me again next semester. I hope you guys have a wonder Winter Holiday - I don't know what everyone celebrates obvious - but I wish you a great ending to a fantastic year!**

**Thanks to everyone! Thank you for 28 Reviews, 41 Favorites, and 42 Followers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Alright here's the situation." I said looking at my class. Luke had taken Metello and Emidio under his wing for the day giving me some time to test my class without the use of paper and pencil. "Your target is to get the man who kidnaps poor defenseless little girls, but the man is hiding within a trailer." I said pointing to my life-size cutout of the trailer. "The kidnapper refuses to be taken and you have been given clearance to do what you wish. Kill him, catch him it doesn't matter. However he isn't going down without a fight. He starts shooting at you and you can't get close to the trailer. What do you do?"

"Shoot back" One of the said.

"Great idea" I replied sarcastically. "But it's not as easy as it looks."

Passing the six men in my class a BB gun, I motioned to the trailer. "By the way Rohas will be the one shooting back at you." I said.

Rohas who had been hiding the whole time popped up in the window. "Hey guys!" He waved.

"Who's first?" I asked pushing a large piece a wood about twenty feet from the trailer. It was big enough for them to hide behind.

"Wait we're doing it by ourselves?"

"You didn't think I let you gang up on Rohas did you? Besides it won't take to long." I said grabbing my clipboard.

"Leonardo we've agreed you go first."

"What why me?" Leonardo asked.

"Because if you pass then we know we have a chance of passing too."

"Boys," I said glaring at them. "We don't have time for this."

They all nodded and pushed Leonardo towards the large piece of wood. "Before I forget, you have a time limit. Everyone has a minute and a half to find out how to get Rohas."

"How do we know when we pass?" Leonardo asked.

"A bell will go off. So if you hear it you pass. You may start when you're ready."

When the first gun shot went off I started timing him. Leonardo was the best in the class, there was no denying that. With his physical abilities and his heart of gold he was the best soldier I've had in a very long time. Looking down at my watch I counted down the seconds.

"Times up" I said.

Looking down at my clipboard I found his name and wrote fail next to it. I guess he wasn't as great as I thought he was. For the next ten minutes I watched as one after the other failed. It was sad really but I can't really blame them. Not many people passed the first time. Hell, Lieutenant didn't even pass the first time and he's the third highest rank.

"Can she even hear me, kora?"

Clicking my tongue at his voice I look up to see Colonnello looking down at me. Setting my clipboard to the side, I sighed. "I can hear you fine. What do you want?" I asked already irritated by his voice. I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"Good afternoon to you too, kora."

"Colonnello" I warned glaring up at him.

A grin appeared on his face seeing the look on my face. He must find pleasure in making me mad. Probably one of the reasons that Lal beats the hell out of him so much and there's also the fact that he can be an idiot. Wait…no he is an idiot. Period.

"Can I play, kora?" He asked twirling the BB gun on his finger.

"Colonnello this isn't a game." I said.

"I just want to shoot Rohas, kora." Colonnello stated.

Rubbing my head I groaned. "Look we would all like to get a chance to shoot at Rohas but that's not the point. The point it to pass the test, and unless you think you can do it the answer is no. So give me back the damn BB gun." I said reaching to take the gun back but he held it above his head.

"Hey Rohas you better watch out, kora!" He shouted turning his back on me and walking away.

Grabbing my clipboard I wrote his name down and huffed. He pisses me off so damn much. Who the hell is he trying to impress anyway?

"He's just trying to impress you, Aldina." Leonardo said from my side. "He really likes you and I'm sure no one would give up the chance to shoot at Rohas."

"Leonardo…" I started.

He just laughed and lifted his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry it's just sometimes you're just too easy to read."

"I am not!" I scolded.

"Well whenever Colonnello is around you are. Maybe it's just a natural reaction for you to open up to him."

"Leonardo your –."

A loud annoying bell went off stopping me from arguing with Leonardo any further. No he didn't, please tell me he didn't. Turing towards the group they all quickly pointed at Colonnello, who pointed at Rohas who was pointing back at him. Tightening my grip on my clipboard I walked up to the blonde and took a deep breath. "Colonnello"

"_Bambina_" He said cautious taking a step back.

"You…y-you…" Seeing as I couldn't find the words, or even the ability to say them I decided to use force. I slapped him with my clipboard over and over again wherever I could reach. His chest, arms, legs, hip, even his back. I didn't care where the hell I hit him as long as I did.

Arms wrapped themselves around waist and lifted me off the ground and away from Colonnello. "Yo Aldina you need to breathe." Rohas said walking away from the group.

"Put me down I'm not done yet." I said trying to make him drop me.

When we got close to the doors of the base he set me down. "Why don't you go to your office and take a nice long nap. I'm going to make sure you didn't break him."

Huffing I swung the door upon and stomped to my office. Who the hell does Colonnello think he's messing with? God he's such an idiot! I should have hit him harder. Opening my door I drop into my chair. I could feel the blood rushing through my vains. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears. As I felt my adrenaline and everything else calm down I took a deep breath. "What the hell did I just do?"

"Beat me with a clipboard, kora."

I spin my chair to the direction of my door to see him grinning at me. "You aren't repose to be smiling, Colonnello." I stated sitting up straight.

He just laughed. Closing the door behind him he sauntered over to my desk. "How can I not smile when I see you _bambina_."

"Normal people don't smile when I beat them. They usually stay out of my way for a day or two, but I obviously hit you too hard for you to understand that."

"You worry so much about me, kora." Leaning against my desk he started to look through my papers. "However, _bambina_ I'm perfectly fine. I might have a few bruises in the morning but nothing I can't live with, kora."

"Of course not." I muttered.

"Now tell me what's wrong. You don't ever explode on someone like that, kora." Colonnello said looking at me straight in the eye.

"It's nothing"

"Apparently it is, kora. To be honest I rather you tell me now then find out you killed someone later for looking at you wrong."

"Colonnello just go away."

"It doesn't work like that Aldina, kora."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He doesn't typically use my name unless he's started to lose his patience or being cautious. I'm going with the former. "Why?"

"Why what, kora?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm honestly concerned, kora." Colonnello stated.

He wasn't going to leave at this rate. "Besides the fact that boot camp is almost over, paperwork is coming in bigger and bigger piles, and that I'm not getting enough sleep. You just embarrassed me in front of my class, Colonnello."

"I don't think I embarrassed you, kora."

"Colonnello you're still in boot camp. These guys have had at least a year maybe even two on you and you somehow pass the test I give them. You made me look like an idiot. What kind of teacher am I if you can pass a test that they can't? A test in which they had time to study and form a plan?" Aldina explained.

"To be honest, kora, you're the only one who's embarrassed. After you left the guys had nothing but good things to say. In the least they blame themselves for not studying correctly. So you have nothing to be embarrassed about, _bambina_. Stop worrying, kora."

"I hate you, Colonnello"

"I like you too, kora." Colonnello said.

I ran my hands over my face completely worn out. I could use a nap right about now. Leaning against my desk I let my hands drop only to have Colonnello's face in mine. "What do you want now?" I asked.

"Are you busy after boot camp is over, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I'll be doing the same thing I'm doing now." I said.

"That's not much help, kora."

Sighing I shrugged. "I'm sure things will slow down. What are you thinking?"

"I plan on taking you on a date but I can't do that if you're busy. Then again I could just steal you away from your work, kora."

I think my heart just stopped. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked away from him. "What makes you think I'll go on a date with?"

Colonnello just grinned. "Because you won't say no."

"I-I…ugh!"

"You're blushing, kora."

"I am not!" I shouted at him sending him a glare. He never stopped grinning. Leaning forward he grabbed my chair and pulled it closer. "Colonnello" I warned.

"Where would you like to go, kora?" He asked. "I've been thinking about it but you're so complicated. You can't sing or dance, and you're a bit clumsy at times, kora. Attempting other sports with your bad shoulder would be a bust and you might be too short for certain height limits. You don't eat enough or like a lot of foods so dinner is a no, kora. Do you like animals?"

"No" Feeling slightly offended as he put out my faults.

"Are you serious, kora?"

"Animals and I do not get along. If you bring a dog near me I will kill it." I said.

"Insects?"

"No"

"You aren't much fun, kora." Colonnello whined.

"I guess you'll have to figure it out." I said.

All I got was silence.

"So you're agreeing to go on a date with me, kora?"

That stupid look on his face was back. "Go away Colonnello."

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write! If you guys have any ideas or input just review or PM me. I'm not picky. I hope you liked the ending as much as I did. :) <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! So I know I missed Colonnello's third year anniversary but I totally forgot about it. So I'm posting this as more of a filler chapter. It's not the best but it's what I came up with on the spot so hopefully it's not to bad. Please tell me if I made mistakes so that I can fix them. **

**Thank you for 30 Reviews, 44 Followers, and 44 Favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"Rohas please stop eating, kora." Colonnello begged looking away from his roommate that kept stuffing food into his mouth. Snorting at the blonde, Rohas swallowed.

"I'm hungry. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Rohas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not shove everything into your mouth. You're making me sick, kora!" Colonnello said.

Rohas smirked and shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. Dinner was almost over, leaving the two of them and several others just hanging about. After a rough day of training, even though all trainers had disappeared that morning, all anyone wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and sleepy until tomorrow.

"I haven't seen Aldina for about two weeks, do you think she's mad at me, kora?" Colonnello asked looking at his friend.

Rohas shrugged. "Probably not. I know she's been busy with everything wrapping up around here. Besides shouldn't you be more concerned that you have five weeks left of boot camp?" Rohas asked finishing his plate.

"Not really. I just don't like it when she disappears on me, kora. Even Lal has disappeared, along with the rest of the trainers, kora."

"Don't worry about it they should be back later –." Rohas started until a scream echoed from down the hall and the sound of something made of glass shattering. "Forget what I just said. Looks like they're back."

"Tandoku you room is in the other direction." The calm voice of Lingo said coming from outside the doors of the cafeteria.

"No it's not. My room is in here." A slurred voice said.

The doors were pushed open and Tandoku stumbled in with a smile on her face. "Lingo look at all the men in my room!" She laughed twirling around. The dress she wore didn't move as it was more of a gown and too heavy to move. Her feet caught on the dress causing the girl to trip, but Lingo caught her before she hit the ground.

"This is the cafeteria, Tandoku. As I said your room is in the other direction." Lingo said putting her back on to her feet.

"Looks like they all went drinking." Rohas stated even though it was completely obviously.

"How rude, kora. They didn't even bother to invite us." Colonnello said.

"Aldina stop running!" Geo shouted, his voice seeming coming closer.

"It's tag, stupid. If you don't run the wicked witch of the west will come and kill you." Colonnello could hear Aldina explain.

Rohas sighed. "Looks like Aldina has been drinking too."

"She doesn't sound like a bad drunk, kora." Colonnello said turning in his seat so he was facing the doors.

"Oh she doesn't sound like one, but her actions on the other hand…" Rohas started not wanting to finish knowing that the blonde would find out soon enough.

"Aldina get back here, damn it!" Lal screamed from down the hall. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The doors swung open and Colonnello saw his favorite pair of legs running in. "Tandoku, you should have told me we were having a party."

Colonnello let his eyes travel from her bare feet up to her thighs to see the beginning of her hot pink dress. It was loose, and easy to move in from the looks. The dress had long sleeves, and in one hand were her shoes. Colonnello saw that she had her hair up in a bun and when she turned around he saw in her other hand was a beer bottle. "Lingo save me from Lal."

"You shouldn't tease her."

Colonnello saw her frown, her cheeks puffing out in frustration. "All I did was tell her that her ass looked fantastic and that she should wear short, tight things more often."

Geo rushed in, breathing hard. "Aldina you are in so much trouble." All she did was take a sip from her bottle. "And stop drinking!"

"No, you aren't my mother." She snapped, bending her head back to drown the rest of her drink.

"You're just like a fucking bunny. This is why no one can ever leave you alone." He cried out in anger.

"Let me go, you fucker!"

"And that would be kitten." Rohas laughed standing up as Luke dragged in a kicking and screaming Lal. "Now Colonnello you want to talk about a bad drunk."

"Rohas I believe this is yours." Luke huffed swinging Lal around.

"Aw kitten did you miss me?" Rohas asked dodging a kick to his side. Lal glared at him as if she wanted him to randomly burst into flames.

"Colonnello I'm leave Aldina to you." Luke said grabbing Geo and leaving them before Colonnello could even get a word in.

Rohas had Lal pinned against him. Her arms were stuck by her sides and her legs were on each side of Rohas to cause the least amount of damage. "Colonnello I'm going to take Lal to her room. So if you would take Aldina somewhere else that'd be great." Colonnello nodded standing up. "Oh Colonnello…"

Colonnello looked at his friend and instantly noticed that his eyes had a harder look to it. "Aldina does the first thing that comes to her mind when she'd drunk. If you take advantage of her I'll kill you." With that Rohas left Colonnello standing there.

"I'll end up dead before boot camp even ends, kora." Colonnello muttered walking up to his blonde girl. "Aldina"

The girl turned around and a smile came across her face. "'Nello!" She cheered wrapping her arms around him.

Colonnello laughed nervously. First Rohas threatens to kill him and now she had her arms around him. "Why don't we get going, kora?"

Nodding her head, she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her as she took him somewhere. "Come on 'Nello!"

"_Bambina_ you shouldn't be running, kora." Colonnello said pulling her back so that she'd slow down but all she did was tug him back. "Aldina"

"We have to hurry before Colonnello finds me, stupid." She said turning the corner and stopping by her office door.

Colonnello stared at her like she lost her mind. Did she totally forget that he was Colonnello? Stepping into the room after her, he closed the door and turned the lights on. "Aldina why are we running from Colonnello, kora?" He asked watching as she threw her shoes on the floor.

Spinning on her heel she sent him a smile. "That's because…" Grabbing his shirt she dragged him over to the couch. "…he'll be jealous of us." Pushing him down, she threw her leg over him so she'd straddle his hips. "Then again he's natural very jealous."

"I think he means well, kora." Colonnello said sitting up so that she sat on his thighs.

"I guess so." She mumbled. Colonnello watched as she reached for the end of her dress, lifting it up to take it off. At the first sight of her black lace underwear, it clicked in his head what was happening. Reaching forward, he pulled her hands off the material and pulled the dress back down.

"You know _bambina_ I really like you in this dress, kora."

Her face quickly turned red at his words. Looking away she pushed some hair that fell from her bun behind her ear. "Thank you 'Nello"

"Of course _bambina_, kora."

Huffing, she turned herself around and pressed her back against his chest. "All I wanted to do when I got back was have sex and you won't let me have you. You're so mean 'Nello."

"Colonnello will never forgive me if I had you before he could." Colonnello said opening his legs and with a squeak she fell between them. "Besides we don't want Geo to be right by calling you a bunny, kora."

Colonnello caught her green eyes with his blue and saw the confused look on her face. "Geo didn't mean it by the fact bunnies populate like crazy."

"What did he mean by it then, kora?" Colonnello asked.

Aldina turned her body to the side so it'd be easy to talk to the blonde. "When bunnies get lonely they get depressed and sometimes they can die from it."

"So you're depressed, kora." Colonnello asked letting his fingers brush against her cheek.

"No!" She shouted sitting up, but Colonnello could see her eyes starting to water. "I mean who cares if Rohas it too busy with Lal to see me, or if Luke is with Olive, or if Lieutenant is on a mission. Who cares if Colonnello left me for two weeks…"

"When I see Colonnello, I'll beat him up for you, kora." He said pushed her back against his chest.

"No don't do that. He'll just come and ask what he did wrong." She mumbled.

"Alright but you know Colonnello didn't mean to leave you alone. He thought you were ignoring him, kora." Colonnello stated looking down at her, but she didn't say anything back.

"Aldina"

"Shut up, 'Nello I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

><p>"So how'd you escape with your life last night, kora?" Colonnello asked a black and blue Rohas.<p>

Rohas just shoved his lunch into his mouth. "Don't ask"

Metello and Emidio looked between the two roommates wondering what they had missed the night before. With Rohas being beaten to different colors and having Colonnello with dark bags underneath his eyes, makes them question if they had a fight.

"Do I have to kill you Colonnello?" Rohas asked looking at the blonde.

Colonnello just laughed. "No, kora."

"That's a relief. I really like you." Rohas stated with a grin on his face.

Metello coughed getting the others attention. "So what did we miss?" He asked completely interested.

"The trainers went to a party last night and some of them got drunk, kora." Colonnello said.

"Lal is a terrible drunk." Rohas explained.

"Well at least the two of you are alive." Luke said coming up to them. Dropping a bag onto the table, he looked at Colonnello. "I'm surprised you didn't end up in her bed."

"As much as I loved drunk Aldina, I prefer her sober, kora." Colonnello said.

Luke snorted and Rohas choked on his food. "Colonnello, you like it when she plays hard to get." Rohas said.

"Or he just likes her when she's – shit!" Luke said as his leg gave out beneath him.

"What was that, Luke?" I asked pulling my foot from the back of his knee. When he didn't answer, I stepped over him and looked into the bag. "Did you get my order?" I asked pulling out some food.

"Yes"

"Good" I looked up to see Rohas opening some of the boxes. "Rohas I will break your fingers." I stated glaring at him.

"Fine, fine." He muttered unhappy that he didn't get any food.

"You looked fantastic this morning, kora."

Turning to Colonnello, I frowned. "Fuck off, Colonnello."

"I don't know what you're talking about, kora." Colonnello teased smiling at me.

Grabbing my burger and my box of fries, I flipped him off. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't but maybe I should ask 'Nello. He seems to know a lot more than I do, kora." Colonnello said winking at me.

"I hate you so much." I snapped. Stepping over Luke I walked away hoping to find some peace and quiet.

"_Bambina_ wait I think we should spend the day together, kora." Colonnello said coming after me.

"NO!"


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful Valentine's Day. I would like to thank all my favorite fictional characters for being my valentines' because well I'm pretty sure I'm going to be forever alone...for well ever. If there is any mistakes please tell me, I am human. **

**Thank you for 32 Reviews, 46 Favorites and 46 Followers**

**Chapter 27**

Flipping through papers, I marked off incorrect answers trying to finish grading things that should have been graded much sooner. With boot camp ending soon, my productivity was slowing. I didn't want to do anything, and I sure as hell didn't want to sit at my desk grading papers.

Writing a failing grade on a paper, I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look up knowing who ever it was would make themselves known. Grabbing the pile of papers, I stacked them together and rolled my chair over to my filing cabinet. "You're busier than I expected."

Slamming the drawer close, I rolled back over to my desk and looked up at Tandoku. "I've been procrastinating. It's a terrible habit." I stated sorting through other non-graded papers.

"Well I came to tell you that Lal wants you. I think it might be something important." Tandoku said scanning my mess of a desk.

"She's in class. Why would she need me now?" I asked.

"That's why I think it's important. She would usually request you after." She said.

Sighing I put everything down and walked to the door. "Where is she?" I asked as Tandoku followed behind me.

"Weight room. She says and I quote; 'It's to fucking cold to be outside with you bunch of idiots', unquote. I think she's a bit grump today." Tandoku laughed as we walked out the building.

I opened the door and held it open for the woman behind me. The heat tingled on my back compared to the cold air from outside. Closing it quickly, Tandoku gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"You don't usually care about the temperature so it's strange to see you closing the door to keep the heat in." She stated.

I shrugged. I didn't really have a reason besides wanting to keep the heat in, and if Lal felt a breeze of cold air within the weight room she'd throw a fit. Hearing grunts and groans behind me I turned and headed towards the men. Walking in I saw that there was so serious need of help. Sure there were some who looked right at home and other…well even Tandoku could do better than them.

"Yo Aldina."

Well I guess Rohas was here too. I walked over to him, I saw he was by himself. "Rohas what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to help. Lal has too much on her hands lately. Can't have her killing someone." He laughed.

"You just figured that out?" I asked knowing he couldn't have been that stupid. "Where is she? I have better things to do than to be requested." I said crossing my arms over chest.

"Over by the – shit Colonnello!" Rohas shouted as Colonnello dropped down next to him. Bending over I felt my heart pound in my chest. I think he almost have me a heart attack. Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I asked.

Colonnello just grinned. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against my head and laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you _bambina_. I was just excited, kora." He said.

"Sure you didn't." I muttered but then something caught my eye.

Colonnello turned to Rohas and started talking to him about something that didn't make too much sense, but that didn't concern me at the moment. Why the hell was he shirtless? He had really great biceps though – wait! I shouldn't be thinking these things.

"Aldina"

Jumping slightly I turned to see Tandoku with a little smug look on her face. "Do you like what you see?"

Narrowing my eyes, I gave her a glance over trying to see what she was doing. "You planned this didn't you?" I asked.

"Actually no, but is it working? He does have a great body." Tandoku said motioning to him.

"I wouldn't say it's great." I said. I've seen better, much much better. "He needs to put a shirt on. It's disgusting." I stated.

"Come on Aldina. We all know you have a thing for muscular bodies. Just let your eyes wander, it's not like he would mind." Tandoku said.

"Have you hit your head or something?" I asked as she grabbed my head and turned it towards the blonde. Did he always have abs like that? I should not be doing this. This was wrong and he was still a trainee and why the hell is he so defined!

"What are the two of you doing?"

Tandoku let me go and I looked away from Colonnello. I could feel a blush slowly rising to my cheek and I hope to god she didn't see it. Lal tapped her foot waiting for an answer. I went to open my but she cut me off. "I wasn't talking about you." Turning she glared at the boys. "Maggots!"

Rohas smiled seeing his 'kitten' calling him. "Ah Lal we were just talking about things." He said.

"Obviously." She said before turning to us. "Why the hell are you red for?" She asked.

Tandoku snorted and I started to fan myself with my hand. "It's hot in here. Maybe we should open the door. I'm not a big fan of being in a closed room filled with testosterone." I stated.

"Whatever, let's go. We have things to talk about."

* * *

><p>The sun had only risen about an hour ago and all I want to do is go back to bed. Lal had left about ten minutes ago to make sure everything was ready and I'm here finishing getting ready. Sitting down on my bed, I shoved the camo print into my boots and tied them tight. Grabbing a hairband, I brought my hair up and pulled it into a tight bun.<p>

I looked down and fix my jumper, hating the fact that I couldn't just wear pants and a shirt. The whole jumper was camo printed and there was a zipper in the front but I had it unzipped for right now. Under I was wearing a white tank top and my dog-tags were rested against my chest.

I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut behind me. Why couldn't Anthony go on this mission? He was closer and to be honest much better suited. He was better equipped for dark surrounding. I happen to need light to see. Pushing the door open, I saw Lieutenant by one of the three armored vehicles. "This is ridiculous." I said walking over.

"What is? The cars or the fact that you have a mission just as boot camp is ending?" He asked grabbing my bag and throwing it in the back with the other bags packed.

"Both, are we almost ready?" I asked opening the passenger door knowing he was going to be driving.

Opening his door, he hoped in and turned the car on. "Yeah after you're done." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

Reaching over he grabbed my door and closed it shut. "Lieutenant!" Grabbing the door to open it again, he quickly locked it and rolled down the window just enough so I could hear him. "Deal with him and then we can leave."

Turning around I groaned. "I don't even know-." Oh well that settles it.

Colonnello leaned against the wall of the building, with a cup of coffee in his hand and an unhappy look on his face. "Colonnello" I said walking over.

"You're leaving, kora."

"Yeah"

Holding out the coffee, I took it from him feeling the warm liquid thaw out my fingers. What the hell were you suppose to say in these situations? No one ever cared if I was going on the mission and they sure as hell didn't talk to me right before. "When will you be back, kora?"

"I don't know, but really I shouldn't even be going." I said taking a sip of the coffee. He was getting much better at making it.

"Then why are you going, kora?" Colonnello asked shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Because Lal wants me to do." I stated.

"Can you tell me what you're doing, kora?"

Shaking my head, I sighed. "It's classified."

Colonnello stared at me for a while. I'm sure he has no idea that I'm on a tight schedule and I really don't want to talk to him about this mission. "You're coming back right, kora?" It didn't really sound like a question more than it did a statement.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Colonnello."

"Aldina"

"I'm serious Colonnello. I never know what's going to happen. So I'm not giving you an answer." I stated giving him a looked to shut him up.

The sound of a car horn went off behind me. Lieutenant's getting impatient and we're already running late. "Colonnello I got to go. Thanks for the coffee." Spinning on my foot I got about three feet before arms wrapped around my waist. Lips pressed against my temple and I groaned.

"I'll see you soon _bambina_, kora."

Slapping his arms away, I walked over to the car and opened the door. Looking over my shoulder I saw he still had a sad look on his face. "Colonnello" I called out.

"Yes, kora"

I'm going to regret this. I just know it. "I expect you to have planned out date by the time I get back. I'm thinking something small, nothing extravagant." I said and climbed into the car. Shutting the door, I rolled down the window. "_Arrivederci 'Nello_."

Lieutenant shifted gears and drove off. He wasn't silent for even a minute before he turned to me. "You do realize you probably just made him the happiest man in the world?" He asked.

"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivederci = Bye<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**So hey guys I know its been awhile. SORRY! But I've been having a lot of things going on. However, I plan on getting my chapters out. Please note I have more than one story and sometimes certain ones take my attention. BUT MY LOVE FOR COLONNELLO WILL LAST! I rushed this chapters so mistakes are expected, even though I reread it like four times. **

**Thanks for: 37 Reviews, 51 Favorites and 51 Followers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The sun had barely started to rise when he entered the building. A bag hanging off his shoulder and half a granola bar sticking out of his mouth, he made his way to his room. He had a week off, and he couldn't wait to get back to duty. Not that he didn't enjoy his time off but he was bored, and he didn't like being bored.

Pushing the door open to his room, he turned the light on and dumped his bag onto his clean bed. Swallowing the rest of his granola bar, he through the paper and the trash and sighed. It was finally time to get back to work.

"Hm Colonnello shut off the light. It's to earlier to get it."

Turning to the other bed in the room, the blonde saw his roommate wrapped up in his sheets with his bedhead sticking out in ridiculous ways and a foot sticking out. "Sorry Rohas. I didn't think you'd be here, kora." He said turning off the lights.

"Yeah Yeah." Rohas said turning over but only to sit straight up seconds later. Colonnello stared at him for a moment hoping his roommate hadn't officially lost his mind. "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"I came back earlier, kora." Colonnello stated like was the most obvious thing ever.

Rohas shoved his sheets off of him and threw himself out of bed. "No, no, no. You have to go. I'm finally…" He trailed off never finishing off his sentence.

"I'm sure I can stay in another room Rohas, kora." Colonnello said.

"Don't worry about that. Here!" Rohas threw a bag at him which he caught and handed him a sheet of paper with directions on it. "You can go pick up Aldina. I was supposed to get Luke to do it but since your back, you can do it."

Colonnello gave the man a questionable look before giving up. He didn't feel like trying to find out what Rohas was up to. He'd leave that up to Aldina. "Alright, but you owe me kora." Colonnello said poking Rohas in the chest.

"Thank you!" Rohas said before shoving him out the room. "Here are the keys to the jeep. It's outside by the training field. Have fun!"

* * *

><p>It was now around 2 in the afternoon. Colonnello was tired and wanted to nothing more than to get out of the jeep and go run or something, but he would do what Rohas asked him too. Slamming the door close, Colonnello looked at the brick building in front of him. It was large. Not in the way of height and floor numbers but by the fact that it seemed to spread everywhere. Just from where he stood he could see at least six different buildings attached to the main one by long hallways. He wasn't sure why Aldina was in a place like this but it had to be for some military action. Opening the front door he quickly caught eyes with the woman at the front desk.<p>

"What can I help you with, sir?" She asked flipping through papers.

"I'm here to pick of General Aldina, kora." Colonnello said taking his time. He didn't want to embarrass her by calling her by one of her many names that he came up with to some stranger and possible co-worker. The woman looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't look like Luke to me." She stated.

"He was busy with something and asked me to come pick her up for him, kora." Colonnello explained covering up his lie with ease.

"Alright, I'll just need your name and branch." The woman said finally turning to her computer to type something in.

"Colonnello, COMSUBIN"

"Make sure you have your name tag on at all times and have it somewhere where it is visible. There are places within the building where you are-. Wait did you just say Colonnello?" She asked as his name tag was printing out.

"Yes, kora."

"I'll have to beat the girls' ass later." The woman at the desk said leaning back into her chair with a grin on her face. "God you are gorgeous. How did she land a man like you? She does have a good personality I'll admit, and she has a fine ass too. Maybe-."

A cough erupted from behind her causing the woman to jump out of her seat. She spun on her heel and saluted. "Sir!"

"I expect to hear you laying out the rules, private. Not commenting on a fellow comrade's posterior."

"My apologies, sir!" She said before turning around and handing Colonnello his name tag. He pulled the back paper off before sticking it to his chest.

"I suppose you are here to pick up Aldina?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." Colonnello said fighting within himself not to place his favorite word at the end.

"Follow me then. I have some business with her as well."

As Colonnello came from around the desk he got a full view on the man. What he saw surprised him. The man was fully dressed out in his uniform, metals and all but he sat in a wheel chair. The man didn't look old, possibly in his early forties so Colonnello could only assume his disability was an outcome of war.

It was silent as Colonnello was lead through the hallways. He saw several people working, most were on computers or doing paper work. There wasn't much going on and it made him wonder Aldina was even here in the first place. She'd be the first on to get bored. "Should I ask what you are doing?"

Colonnello looked down at the man to see he wasn't talking to him, but a woman who was caught looking around the corner into another hall. "No, sir!"

"But you were obviously doing something?" The man asked rolling up to her.

"I was-."

"I don't want to hear it. You have a job to do, so go do it." He ordered. Colonnello at that moment was glad that he had Lal to work with. She was easier to deal with. "No one does a thing around here." The man muttered before turning the corner. Following him, Colonnello turned the corner to see what the girl was looking at.

(Line Here)

"You didn't sprain it too bad. Stay off of it for a few hours and put some ice on it, and in a day or two you'll be fine." The young man in front of me said.

"I see, thank you." I forced out.

Nodding his head, he kept on wrapping my left foot with the gauze he had. I let my eyes scan over his body, marking things off in my mind. Small simple things but they would come to use later. He turned my ankle to the side and for a moment I almost forgot to make a sound of pain. As he apologized again, I leaned back into the couch. At least the couch was comfortable.

"Is she alright, doctor?"

Looking to my right I saw the head of the branch rolling over. "I'm fine, just a sprain ankle." I said before turning back to the doctor.

"She should be good in a day or two. She just needs to stay off of it for a while." The doctor said standing up finally finishing wrapping my ankle.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she does, kora."

No way in hell. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Colonnello standing next to the wheel chair. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to pick you up, kora." Colonnello stated walking over. He got down on one knee, grabbed my heel that was to the side and slowly slipped my foot into it. His hand wrapped around my ankle gently, but froze. "Aldina" He said looking at me through his lashes.

I just gave him a look. All he had to do was remain silent for a few more minutes and then he can say something. Until then, he needed to shut up. "You may leave doctor." The head said.

Waving the doctor off, I grabbed the papers that were to my side and handed it to the man. "I'm guessing you came for these. They're all filled out and signed." I said. He snatched them from my hands and started skimming through them.

"You may leave." Then he rolled off.

"You lied, kora." Colonnello said standing to his full height.

I just shrugged and stood up. "Don't worry about it. What he doesn't know won't kill him." I said walking off towards my office. "What I want to know is why you are here, Colonnello."

"Rohas practically kicked me out and sent me here to get you, kora." Colonnello said. His footsteps sounded behind me letting me know that I wouldn't be able to get away. "By the way you look beautiful today, kora."

Stopping, I glared at him from over my shoulder. My finger twitched as they brushed against the fabric of my skirt. Even though I'm not in this branch, I'm required to wear the uniform. In general a tan skirt, which started from my bellybutton to my knees, and a white blouse. Simple, normal, nothing unique. Which means Colonnello is being an idiot. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything."

"That means I'll just have to keep saying it until you believe me, kora."

Opening my door, I walked over to my desk and grabbed my personal things; pretty much my purse. "Let's go"

"General, wait!" Someone shouted.

We both turned to see a young girl running over. "Huh it the girl from the hallway, kora."

"I was expecting you sooner or later." I said.

"I'm sorry you had to sprain your ankle for me." She apologized.

"I lied. He's not much of a doctor if he can't tell I really didn't sprain a thing." I stated. "But I guessing you're here for the information."

A blush quickly covered her cheeks. "No! I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Lair" I said. "He isn't married, nor does he have a girlfriend. I guess he shaves every other day and prefers taking a bath than a shower. He doesn't have dark circles around his eyes, so he goes to be at about nine. He has no pets, and doesn't cologne. He's not very direct, so you'll have to be the one to initiate anything. I suggest kissing him when he least expected it." I said rolling off all the information I gathered.

"So I should just go up to him and lay it on him." The girl asked.

"I guess." I said. I had no idea how the world of dating worked, and if that was the road she was going to go do. All the power to her.

"Thanks General."

Waving her off, Colonnello and I headed towards the front door. Saying goodbye to the woman at the front desk, who kept look at Colonnello funny, and making sure to take off his name tag, we headed outside into the freezing January air. "The jeep is this way, kora."

Jogging over to it, I opened the door and hopped in. Why couldn't it be May or something. Colonnello got in and laughed. "Cold, kora?" He asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." I said putting my seatbelt on. Kicking off my left heel, I bent over and started unwrapping the gauze.

"That was nice for what you did for her, kora." Colonnello said starting the car and backing out.

"She's been pinning after him for two years now. I couldn't keep watching any longer." I explained, tossing the gauze into the back seat. "Where are you going?" I asked looking out the window.

"Well I'm hungry and if I'm hungry I know you are, so I'm taking us somewhere to eat."

"You can't base if I'm hungry off if you are. There is no logic in it." I said. All I got in response was a smile. Sometimes I question how he even got this far in life with the lack of common sense he has. Colonnello slowed down and pulled into a small diner.

"Come on _bambina_." He jumped out the car before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt.

"When I get back I'm going to kill Rohas." I whispered to myself as I slammed the door shut.


End file.
